A Hitch in the Plan
by Kiani Skyrider
Summary: James Potter, having studied under Mad-Eye Moody is more than a little paranoid, especially when it comes to his Heir. And of course, one should NEVER underestimate a mother's instincts. A trunk left for Harry has unexpected consequences to Dumbledore's plans. Evil, manipulative Dumbledore. Warnings for slash (Wolfstar) swearing, and mentions of child abuse. Eventual HHR.
1. Prologue

_**A Hitch in the Plan**_

 _ **Disclaimer;**_ I do not own Harry Potter, JK Rowling does.

 _ **Summary**_ : James Potter, having studied under Mad-Eye Moody is more than a little paranoid, especially when it comes to his Heir. And of course, one should NEVER underestimate a mother's instincts. A trunk left for Harry has unexpected consequences to Dumbledore's plans.

 _ **A\N**_ : This is my first story There is a M\M pairing. DON'T LIKE DON'T READ! This is a manipulative/bad/evil Dumbledore story there will also be some Ron, Molly, and Ginny bashing. Noble and Ancient Houses, politics,genius powerful Harry, Wolfstar. Rated T for mentioned abuse, mild slash, and for Sirius' potty mouth.

Reviews are appreciated flames will be used to toast marshmallows or printed out and used to line my cat's litter box. Whatever I feel like.

…... _ **Prologue: June 1981**_

"I swear James," said Lily Potter, putting her hands on her hips, "you're getting almost as bad as Mad-Eye!"  
"Lily..." James said, scratching the back of his head, "I know, OK. I don't want to think that way but..."

" **Constant** **Vigilance,** I know. I didn't say you were wrong," Lily said, shaking her head, "I was just making a point." Lily got a sour look on her face,

"OK, point made," said James smiling, "now what?"

"What was your idea?" asked Lily.

"Well...I thought maybe a letter?" James said/asked, scratching his head.

"A letter?" said lily, incredulously.

"What did you have in mind, Lils?"

"I think Dumbledore has some kind of...plan for Harry."

"And YOU call ME paranoid?"

Lily frowned. "he is a little TOO interested in Harry for my liking.. He's trying to make it seem like Harry HAS to face him," she looked at their almost one-year old, asleep in his playpen, "What kind of Leader of the Light pins that on a child's shoulders?"  
James grinned at her, "I just wanted to make 'proper provisions for my Heir'."  
"it's the prophecy James, he talks about it like it's the end all, be all of everything to do with Voldemort!" Lily said, lightly stroking Harry's messy hair when he started to stir, "I don't like it…"  
James put his hands up, "OK, OK, Lily calm down! We'll figure something out. Besides, you know he said that it could be Frank and Alice's son."  
"I've seen the way he looks at Harry sometimes, it's...I don't know! Call it  
mother's intuition, but I just don't like it!"  
"Calm down, Mama Bear," James said smiling, "we're doing something about it now."  
"Ok James, I'm calm," LIly sighed and ran a hand through Harry's messy hair, "so what are we going to do?"  
"Well… I do have some….different ideas."

"Like what?"

"FIrst thing's first, we need to get to Gringotts."  
"I'll get our cloaks," said Lily, already moving, "you can floo Sirius."

"Yes dear," said James, grinning as he reached for the floo powder.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter One August 1985

"BOY!" shrieked Petunia Dursley, rapping her knuckles sharply on the door to the cupboard under the stairs.  
5 year old Harry Potter muffled a groan as he rolled over on the small cot that was his bed.  
"I'm awake Aunt Petunia,"  
"Hurry up and make our breakfast freak!" she snapped, "you're late!"  
Harry rolled out of bed and got dressed quickly,

"sorry Aunt Petunia," he said.

Ever since he was old enough in the Dursleys' eyes, (age 3) he'd had to make breakfast for his... _ **family**_. When he learned to read, only a few months later, Petunia had just been writing his chores as a, usually very long list, and simply giving it to him. (in her opinion, the less time she spent talking to 'the freak', the better.)

When Harry got to the kitchen, Vernon Dursley was reading the newspaper.  
"You're late, freak!" he snarled from behind the paper by way of a morning greeting.  
"Sorry Uncle Vernon," Harry said as he dodged a kick from his large cousin Dudley.

He grabbed pans and the food to make breakfast, and when the bacon was frying, Petunia gave him the chore list. Nothing more needed to be said about _**that**_ , Harry knew _**exactly**_ what would happen if he didn't complete them on time.

When the breakfast was done, Harry carried the plates carefully to the table, and Petunia gave him a piece of toast and a slice of bacon. He ate quickly and scampered back to his cupboard, dodging another kick from Dudley.

Uncle Vernon finished his breakfast and left for work. Dudley left for his friend's house, and Aunt Petunia snapped at him as she grabbed her pocketbook.

"I want those chores done by the time I get back, freak! Or you'll be sorry!"

"Yes Aunt Petunia," he said.

Once she was gone, he looked at the list.

 _ **Clean living room**_

 _ **Dust shelves**_

 _ **Vacuum carpets**_

 _ **Sweep and mop kitchen floor**_

 _ **Clean bathroom**_

 _ **Mow lawn**_

 _ **Weed garden**_

 _ **Clean attic**_

 _Wow,_ thought Harry, _they never made me clean the attic before._ After making sure she was gone, Harry nicked what was left on the plates, and a few things they wouldn't miss from the fridge, then started on his chores.

Three back-breaking hours later, there was just the attic left. Gathering what he needed, Harry headed for the attic.

 _Oh wow,_ Harry thought, sneezing, _this is really dusty._ He got to work and quickly had everything done, except for an old trunk shoved back in the far left corner.

After wiping all the dust off, Harry stared at the trunk. Curious, he reached out to open it. He jerked his hand back quickly when he felt a poke. After a minute, Harry reached out again,and the trunk opened. Looking in, he saw two white envelopes and a booklet. Picking them up he looked and then dropped them. _**Both envelopes had his name on them!**_ Carefully, he picked up the envelopes, and opened the one on top.

The paper was thick and odd-looking. Quickly he read:

 _ **Dear Harry,**_

 _ **If you are reading this, then Dumbledore broke our will and put you with my hateful sister. I expect you have many questions, so I will try to answer them here. First of all, your dad and I love you very much. Never forget that. Next, magic is very real. You are a wizard, like your father, and I am a witch. There is a secret world separate from the normal one, full of witches and wizards just like you.**_

 _ **This trunk has everything you'll need to learn about the magical world. No one can see or open it but you, and whoever you tell about it, the prick you felt on your finger was the trunk taking a sample of your blood. Your father and I made it that way so you could hide it if necessary. There are many different compartments, each has something you might want or need. The booklet that was with this letter will tell you all about your trunk. Read it carefully, and be very careful about who you tell. No magic can be detected inside, so once you've**_ _**started Hogwarts, be very careful to only do magic there.**_

 _ **We also left you some pounds, just in case. Use it wisely, and be careful. I can only hope that Petunia is treating you well, and that you are safe and happy.**_

 _ **There are so many things you need to know. We have placed many books in the library section of this trunk, including the Starter Books that all Muggle (non-magic) - born and- raised students are supposed to get. Read them, I can only hope you get as much use from them as I did.**_

 _ **With Love Always,**_

 _ **Mum and Dad**_

Harry quickly put down the letter and wiped the tears from his eyes. It wouldn't do for the Dursleys to see he'd been crying. He'd most likely get a smack or two because "freaks aren't allowed to cry."

His mind was in turmoil, the only thing he could think was _they loved me! My parents really loved me!_ Over and over. Finally getting ahold of himself, he carefully placed the precious letter back in its envelope and put it in the trunk. He carefully picked up the second envelope and opened it A piece of paper fell out, he picked it up and read;

 _ **To shrink the trunk, put your hand on it and say "small" to enlarge it again, do the same and say "big"**_

Looking inside the envelope, he saw several 1, 5, 10, and 20 pound notes. There were even a few 50s and some 100s. _This must be the money Mum talked about, he thought._ Pocketing a 20 he shrunk the trunk, he put it in his pocket and finished cleaning the attic.

Seeing that Petunia wasn't home yet, Harry went to the fridge and nicked two cans of Dudley's soda, an apple, and a couple small bags of Dudley's chips from a multi-pack Aunt Petunia always bought, then he headed quickly for his cupboard.

Once there, he enlarged his trunk only long enough to hide his snacks. Then he used the bathroom and closed himself in again.


	3. Chapter 2

.Chapter Two

Sirius Black, AKA Padfoot, shifted restlessly on the thin mattress the people here laughingly called a bed. His animagus form helped with the worst of the dementors' effects, but couldn't get rid of it completely. His keen hearing picked up the sound of a key in the lock, then footsteps. _Two sets,_ he thought, _what could they want?_ Quickly he shifted to his regular self, then stretched out. Two aurors stopped at the door to his cell. He made his face blank as one unlocked the door.

"Black," said the older auror, a somewhat tall man with short black hair.

Sirius turned around, face still a blank mask.

"Get up," said the older auror, "your presence is required at the Ministry."

Sirius stood up slowly, carefully keeping his face blank, but inside he was forcefully squashing the spark of hope that had sprung to life in his chest the minute he'd heard the aurors' footsteps.

"Back against the wall," said the second auror, younger, a little shorter and with sandy blonde hair, "don't make a move." Sirius backed up.

The cell door was opened as the younger auror trained his wand on Sirius. They snapped cuffs on him, and herded him down the hall and into the boat.

"Don't know what they 'spect to get outta 'im. Bonkers 'e is for sure." said the younger auror, giving an offhand wave to the still blank-faced Sirius.

"You know as well as I do that veritaserum will get what they want outta him, even if he IS mad."

Once seated on the boat, Sirius began to look around blearily, enjoying the sea breeze that blew his long, matted hair and whipped it into his face.

"Don't even think it Black" said the older auror, "you'd never make the shore."

Sirius turned to him, "what's the date?" he croaked, voice hoarse from long disuse.

"August 10, 1985," he said automatically.

The rest of the trip was silent as Sirius enjoyed the fresh air and sea breeze for the first time in almost four years.

…..…

Remus Lupin groaned as he woke up, shuddering as his body felt the after effects of the full moon. He groaned again and sat up, carefully swinging his legs over the side of his bed. Standing painfully, he shuffled automatically through his morning routine. As he walked toward the small kitchen, his keen hearing caught the sound of a soft _pop_ and the rustle of paper.

As quickly as his battered body would allow, he hurried to the sound. Only to stop and stare at the envelope sitting on his kitchen table. He cast a scanning spell at the letter, when it came out as clean, he picked up the letter only to drop it again at the shock of seeing the handwriting. Handwriting he hadn't seen in almost four years.

"Lily…." his voice cracked on the name of the woman he'd viewed as a sister. Quickly unfolding the parchment, he read;

 _ **Moony,**_

 _ **If you're reading this, it means that Dumbledore broke our will and left my poor little Harry with my horrid sister. First of all, Sirius was NOT our Secret Keeper, we switched to Wormtail at the last minute. I'm sorry now we believed anything that rat said, especially about you. We wrote up the change in our will and had Dumbledore as executor, so he knows. A letter like this signed with a Blood Quill, has been sent to every member of the Wizengamot, and the head of the DMLE. Look after yourself, and Sirius and Harry too.**_

 _ **Your friend always,**_

 _ **Lilly**_

 _ **PS: The floo password to the trunk we left Harry is "Harry's Home". Please wait until you are with Padfoot to try it.**_

Remus dropped the letter as he felt the pain in his knees for the first time. He hadn't realized he'd fallen to them as he read. _Sirius,_ he thought, tears rimming his eyes as his mind filled with images and memories of the man he'd loved, _how could I have ever have believed him guilty?_

"Padfoot….." he whispered to empty air, "Padfoot I'm sorry." He hid his face in his palms as memories flooded his mind. Memories of happier times.


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

 **A/N Just to warn you, I will be switching between the different characters from time to time. At least to a certain point. Warning: Mild mention of child abuse.**

Harry didn't dare open the trunk while the Dursleys were awake. He knew the letter said no one could see it, but he didn't want to take the chance they would open the cupboard and find him gone. All through the rest of the day and his meager dinner, the thoughts _my parents loved me_ and _magic is real_ kept running through his head, leaving him with a glazed expression and a small smile. Which the Dursleys noticed.

"BOY!" shouted Vernon, almost causing him to drop the dish he'd been washing.

He turned toward his uncle, "yes Uncle Vernon?"

"Quit dilly dallying!" Vernon shouted, boxing Harry on his ear, "that's **OUR** damned water bill! Now get to work, freak!"

Harry turned back to the dishes, "yes Uncle Vernon," he said.

Soon his chores were done, and Harry was shoved into his cupboard for the night. He tried to hide his small smile, but again, Vernon noti _ced._

"What are you smiling about freak?" asked Vernon.

"Nothing Uncle Vernon," Harry said as he backed up toward the cupboard.

"Don't get cheeky with me, you ungrateful little freak!" yelled Vernon, slapping Harry on his face, sending him reeling to the floor.

"Get in there," he said, grabbing Harry by his collar and shoving him toward the cupboard.

"Yes Uncle Vernon," Harry said as he scrambled in. Vernon grunted and slammed the door, locking it.

Harry waited, practically bouncing on his cot, until the three Dursleys went to bed. As soon as he heard Vernon's loud snoring, he opened the trunk eagerly, heading straight to the library compartment, having read the manual while waiting.

There was a large desk with a bundle of books lying on top with a letter.

 _ **These are the books I was given when I first started Hogwarts. I hope that you can get as much use out of them as I did.**_

 _ **Love,**_

 _ **Mum**_

 _Cool!_ thought Harry as he read the different titles

 _ **Introduction to Potions**_

 _ **Introduction to Transfiguration**_

 _ **Introduction to Charms**_

 _ **Introduction to Herbology**_

 _ **Introduction to Wizard Travel**_

 _ **Introduction to Defense Against the Dark Arts**_

 _ **Introduction to WIzarding Careers**_

 _ **Introduction to WIzardIng Law**_

 _ **Introduction to the WIzengamot**_

 _ **Introduction to History**_

 _ **Hogwarts A History**_

 _ **Introduction to WIzarding Customs**_

 _ **The Ministry of Magic; how the system works**_

 _ **Introduction to the Ancient and Noble Houses**_

 _ **The WIzarding World; a general guide for Muggleborns**_

 _ **Your Magic and You; A Guide To Your Magical Core**_

He sat at the desk, opening a soda and a bag of chips, and picked up _**The WIzarding World; A General Guide for Muggleborns**_ and began to read.

….…

Sirius soon found himself in a Ministry holding cell. It was positively luxurious compared to his old one. It had a bed with a small nightstand, and a small table. There was even a small bathroom with a sink, toilet, and a tiny shower stall.

He'd been given soap, shampoo, and a hairbrush, as well as a clean set of robes and a pair of slippers.

Clean, and with his hair brushed, he was feeling more like his old self than he thought possible. Aurors brought him a meal, and a Healer had come to see him.

He was just about to ask for something to read when Amelia Bones walked down the corridor toward his cell.

She carried a bundle of papers as she approached his cell, and signaled the auror guard to open his door.

Sirius stood back with his hands wide, making no move.

"The members of the Wizengamot received this letter earlier this afternoon," she said, handing him a piece of parchment, we thought it best to get you out of Azkaban as soon as possible."

"Thanks for that," Sirius said, his voice cracking again.

Amelia smiled, "you're welcome. I also brought some copies of the _Prophet_. Your trial will be tomorrow. Do you want a barrister?"

"Thanks," Sirius said again as he took the bundle, "and no. As long as you use Veritaserum and or a pensive, I'll be fine."

"Not a problem," she said as she left and the guard once again closed his cell.

Sirius placed the bundle of papers on his table, sat down and began to read.

…..…

Harry smiled as he came out of the trunk. He stood in his cupboard and concentrated on unlocking the door. He heard a soft _click,_ and the door swung open. Harry's smile nearly took in his ears. Quickly and quietly he sneaked into the kitchen. Vernon and Dudley usually ate so much, Aunt Petunia wasn't able to keep track, so as long as he was careful, he could sneak just about anything from the fridge..He smiled again and almost laughed. He would put everything he took on a special shelf in the trunk's kitchen. It copied almost anything you put on it, even a few magical items. He'd even managed to grab the eggs and a pack of bacon to copy. Harry smiled again, he would get a LOT of use out of that shelf!


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter Four August 11, 1985

 **A/N First, I would like to thank all my reviewers. I'm blown away by the response so far. You really help me out, and encourage me to keep writing. Warnings for mild slash, Sirius/Remus and possible mentions of child abuse. Also, please let me know if I make any mistakes. Constructive criticism is always welcome.**

The courtroom was full to bursting when Sirius was led in. He looked around, hoping to spot a familiar face. He saw Moony in the back of the public gallery and nodded at him. Moony nodded back, but there wasn't time for much else as the Minister of Magic walked in, followed by Amelia Bones.

As the members of the Wizengamot filed in, Sirius noticed that Dumbledore wasn't there. _Wait a minute,_ he thought, _wasn't it Dumbledore who found the letters from the Potters? Didn't he get me a trial?_

He looked up at the bang of the gavel only to see Millicent Bagnold in the Chief Warlock's seat.

"Come to order!" said Bagnold, " Chief Scribe, please note that today, August 11, 1985, the trial of Sirius Black will take place in front of the full Wizengamot."

"So noted," said the Chief Scribe, pulling a roll of parchment toward him and inking a quill.

"Also note that, due to the fact that he has proxy for both the Potter and Black votes, Albus Dumbledore will not be participating in this trial."

"So noted,"

 _Not participating?_ Sirius thought, _I can understand about the votes, but I thought he'd at least show up. As a character witness if nothing else. I mean, didn't he witness their wills?_

Amelia stood up, "Amelia Bones, head of the Department for Magical Law Enforcement, for the prosecution."

Bagnold nodded, "and Mr. Black is representing himself?"

Sirius nodded, "yes ma'am."

"So noted,"

"Opening statements?" Bagnold asked. Amelia shook her head, "Mr. Black?"

"No," Sirius said, "I would like to request the use of Veritaserum and or a pensive."

Murmuring rose throughout the room. The people were not expecting him to ask for that, but they quieted when Bagnold banged her gavel.

"So noted," she said, "Madam Bones, you may begin."

Amelia rose, "you have seen some evidence already, but since Mr. Black has requested the use of Veritaserum, we'll simply get on with it."

Bagnold waved her hand as an auror handed a vial of clear liquid to Amelia.

Sirius opened his mouth and Amelia poured in the required three drops.

"State your name," she said.

"Sirius Orion Black."

"Were you ever a Death Eater?"

"No."

Murmuring again rose around the room. Bagnold banged her gavel to no effect, Amelia finally cast a concussion hex.

"Were you the Potters' Secret Keeper?"

"No."

Shouting this time, people were shocked. Bagnold banged her gavel. "Quiet!" she shouted over the noise, "or I'll have the room cleared!"

There was instant silence. No one wanted to leave.

Amelia turned back to Sirius, "who was the Secret Keeper?"

"Peter Pettigrew,"

"Is that why you killed him?"

"I didn't. I wanted to, but the little rat blew up the street and escaped."

"We found Pettigrew's finger, no one saw him flee."

"He cut off his finger, blew up the street, and changed into his rat form and escaped into the sewers"

"Pettigrew's an animagus? He's not on the registry."

"We all were James was a stag, Peter's a rat, and I'm a big black dog."

"When did you become Animagi?"

"End of fourth year."

"Thank you Mr. Black," said Amelia, as she gave him the antidote.

"I call for a vote," Bagnold said to the shocked and silent Wizengamot, "all who vote guilty, light your wands."

Very few wands were lit, and all of those, Sirius noted, were known or suspected Death Eaters.

"All those who vote innocent, please light your wands," Bagnold called.

This time the whole room lit up. Sirius smiled as the chains fell away.

Amelia came towards him, "Lord Black, on behalf of the Ministry, I'd like to apologize for what happened to you."

"That's all right," said Sirius, "I'm not one to hold a grudge."

"Thank you, Lord Black, I believe this belongs to you," said Amelia, handing him a wand.

Sirius felt like a part of him had been given back as he took hold of the wand, "thank you," he murmured.

As they walked out of the courtroom, reporters swarmed, "Lord Black, Lord Black!" came the multiple calls.

"STOP!" Sirius bellowed above the din, "I'll make a statement in an hour in the Atrium."

Reporters handled, he continued to the lifts. Moony met him there.

"Hey Moony!" he greeted enthusiastically.

"Hey Padfoot," Moony returned the hug, "listen, I'm sorry I-"

"Forget about it Moony," he said, "we-I thought the same thing, remember?"

Remus smiled, "yeah, I remember, where are you headed?"

"Animagus Registration Office," Sirius said, making a face.

Remus clapped him on the back, "sad to lose your alter ego?"

"Yeah," said Sirius, "Padfoot was my saving grace in there, ya know? One of the only reasons I didn't go insane."

Remus' face was grave, "I know."

Sirius stopped, "listen Moony, after I'm done with everything, maybe we could talk about…..you know….us,"

He scratched his head, "I mean, I understand if y-mph!"

The last bit was muffled as Remus pulled him into a searing kiss.

"Does that answer your question?" he asked.

Sirius just grinned.

"Good," he said, grabbing Sirius' hand, "now let's go get you registered, then we'll deal with the rabid reporters."

Sirius grinned back, "let's go!"


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter Five August 11, 1985

 **A/N I want to say thank you to all my reviewers. You guys have all been so great, and it really helps with inspiration. Warnings for mentions of child abuse, mild slash, (small displays of affection and innuendos only) and for Sirius' foul mouth.**

Harry read until he fell asleep. He loved his Mum's books. There was so much to learn in them. He had always loved to learn. He didn't wake up until Aunt Petunia banged on his cupboard door.

"Up freak!" she snapped, "get up and make breakfast! You're late! Again!"

Harry jerked awake at his aunt's voice and scrambled out of the trunk. Glad that she never opened the door anymore. Only Uncle Vernon did, and only when he thought Harry needed...punishment. "I'm awake, Aunt Petunia," he said as he quickly got dressed.

"Finally!" she snapped.

Harry dodged her swinging hand and scrambled into the kitchen. He wasn't lucky enough to dodge Dudley's fist as it rammed into his stomach, though.

"Where's my breakfast, freak?" shouted Uncle Vernon, ignoring the way he gasped for air after Dudley's punch.

Harry said nothing as he headed for the stove, where the bacon was already frying.

After breakfast was done, instead of giving him his chore list like usual, Aunt Petunia gave him a gallon of water, a half block of cheese, some crackers, a half loaf of bread, some sliced ham, the rest of the bacon, (cooked) and a jar of peanut butter.

"Why so much, Pet?" asked Uncle Vernon, frowning slightly, "freak doesn't deserve all that good food."

"We're taking Dudley on that trip before school starts, remember?" she said as she passed a large can to Harry, "we'll be gone two weeks. By the time we get back, most of this stuff would spoil."

"Give him everything that could spoil then," he snarked, glaring Harry's way, "better to waste it on a freak than waste it completely."

"All right Vernon," she said as she headed back to the fridge.

"And you, take the stuff to your cupboard." Vernon said, shoving him in that direction.

Harry had to hide his face in the can to avoid the ear-splitting grin he wore. Unfortunately, he was still grinning slightly when he came back to get the rest.

Vernon grabbed him by the arm and shook him hard, "what are you grinning about, freak? You think because you got some extra food, you won't get your rightful punishment?" He shook his fist in Harry's face threateningly.

"N-no Uncle Vernon,"

"Good," said Vernon, punching him in the stomach,"take this stuff to your cupboard so we can leave."

Harry took the food his Aunt shoved at him and ran to the cupboard.

As soon as he heard the front door slam, he practically jumped into the trunk. He ran around for several minutes, jumping and screaming "No more Dursleys! Two whole weeks!"

When he calmed down, Harry went back up to his cupboard and listened. Hearing nothing, he opened the door and ran to the kitchen. He grabbed everything he could and took it to the trunk. After he put it on the Copier Shelf (as he called it) then he brought it back and grabbed more. Once he'd done all the food, he went around the house and duplicated everything he could move. Once he was done, he made a large breakfast, and sat in front of the fireplace with a book.

…

Albus Dumbledore smiled at the professors who had returned early. He loved this time of year, after the professors came back but before school started. The castle was quiet, but you could feel a tingling in the air, as if the castle itself was anticipating the students' return.

He sat in the great chair waiting for the evening meal to appear. Before it could, several owls flew in and dropped newspapers in front of every professor. _Why was there an extra edition?_ He thought, _what could have happened?_

He got his answer when he picked up his copy, and the screaming headlines nearly made him drop the paper in astonishment.

 _ **SIRIUS BLACK INNOCENT!**_

and

 _ **IMPRISONED WITHOUT TRIAL, HOW COULD THIS HAPPEN?**_

Marched across the front page. He scanned the articles with trepidation and growing dread. _How? How had they discovered this? And who? I covered my tracks. No one should have been able to help Black._ He continued to read the articles in astonishment and a little fear. _A letter to the Wizengamot? Damn you Lily Potter._ He knew it had to be her, he'd had the rest of the Order under his thumb, but she had always been difficult. And even more so after Harry was born. _Damn Muggleborns, why do they have to question every damned thing? Now I have to rethink most of my plans. Can't let Black get the boy, Harry had to remain abused._ He was so lost in thought, he hadn't noticed the professors' reactions.

"How could this happen, Albus?" Minerva asked, hand to her chest, "how could we have _**believed**_ it of him?"

"A letter to the members of the Wizengamot," Filius read, "didn't you get one, Albus?"

"Most likely," he said barely suppressing a frown, "I receive so much correspondence that it's likely buried on my desk."

Everyone nodded as he politely excused himself, he had plans to make.

…

Harry read for hours, taking a break only to eat and use the bathroom. When it was getting late, he put down the book and explored the rest of the trunk. He had seen the kitchen, bathroom, and the library in one compartment. Now he looked around to see what else there was. In the next compartment, he found a large flat, with 5 bedrooms, each with its own bathroom, a large living room with a telly and stereo, (He wondered how that worked, Mum's books said that most Muggle devices didn't work well around magic) a small library with even more books, three small study\offices, and a:GIGANTIC kitchen. Each room had a bathroom.

The next compartment was a storage area. The one after that was a HUGE 'outdoor' space. It was a large place with grass. The 'sky' was blue with a few puffy clouds and a soft breeze was blowing. There were small notes in every room that explained either what it was or some features. The note for the outside space said that the wards in this place made the weather. That he could plant anything, and there was a special fertilizer that would make Muggle plants grow really fast. There was a small storage shed with tools, fertilizer, and a shelf full of seed smiled as he headed to a bedroom. _This is going to be fun!_

…

After the press conference, Remus took Sirius to his cottage. He made a quick dinner and they sat at the kitchen table.

"Sorry to hear about your parents, Moony," said Sirius, "they were good people."

"Thanks, Padfoot," Remus said, smiling sadly, "yes they were."

Sirius nodded, "so where's Harry? Is he at a friend's or something?"

"What do you mean?"

"You have Harry, don't you?" Sirius looked confused, "he was supposed to go to you, wasn't he?"

Remus laughed bitterly, "honestly Sirius, do you think the Ministry would give a child to a werewolf? _**Especially**_ The-Boy-Who-Lived?"

Sirius made a face, " _really?_ _ **That's**_ what they're calling him?"

"Yeah," said Remus, making a similar face.

Sirius put his hand on Remus' shoulder, "I'm sorry, Moony."

"Me too, Padfoot."

"Do you know who has him? Did Dumbledore tell you? He at least lets you visit him, right?"

"Slow down Padfoot," Remus said, "in order, yes, no and no. I know who has him, but Dumbledore never told me. In fact, he said I _couldn't_ visit."

" **WHAT!"** Sirius shouted, jumping up.

"Calm down, Pads," said Remus, pushing him into the chair, "he said the blood wards would keep out dark creatures."

"That's low," Sirius growled, "couldn't you at least write- Wait a damn minute! Blood wards? That should only be possible if….. **NO FUCKING WAY!** That old bastard did NOT put Harry with Lily's bitch sister!"

Remus nodded gravely, "he did."

Sirius jumped up again, " **NO FUCKING WAY!** I'll strangle that old bastard with his own beard! AFTER I rip it out by the fucking ROOTS!"

Remus stood, "calm down Pads, that won't get us anywhere. Padfoot SIT DOWN!" he grabbed Sirius' shoulders and pushed him forcefully back into his chair.

"How can you be so calm?" Sirius asked, "our pup in their hands. Lily's sister HATES magic, and the fat pig she married is worse!"

"Trust me Padfoot," Remus said, eyes flashing a steely amber, "I am FAR from calm. I just know that kicking the old bastard's ass into next year, as fun as that would be, won't get us _anywhere_."

"Then what else can we do?" Sirius asked.

"I don't know," said Remus, sitting down, "they _**might**_ give him to you, but with me in the picture…."

"Don't think that way Moony, we'll think of something. I'm Lord Black now, that's **got** to be good for something."

Remus got an evil smirk on his face, then he jumped up and ran to the living room. When he heard banging and cursing, Sirius got up and followed.

"Moony, what the-"

Remus stood up, banging his head on a bookshelf, but grinning like a loon.

"I knew I had it somewhere!" Remus laughed as he brought a battered book to Sirius. Sirius looked confused, "Moony…" he said slowly, "how is a book on pureblood law going to help us get- " he cut off in mid sentence, grinning evilly

"You figured it out, didn't you?" asked Remus, grinning just as evilly.

"More like I remembered those stupid lessons."

"Well, do you have any ideas?"

"Not how we can get Harry, but how we can keep him."

"Getting him is no problem," said Remus, smiling mischievously, "like I said, I know who has him. More importantly, I know where they live."

"No one can keep a Lord from his Heir, or the Lord's chosen spouse."Sirius said lowly, removing a small box from his jeans pocket, "I had this in my pocket when they took me to Azkaban. Just waiting for the right time I guess. They gave it back with the rest of the stuff I had."

"Sirius what-," Remus turned around.

Sirius went down on one knee, "Moony- Remus, I've loved you for a long time," he pushed a hand nervously through his hair, "I know this isn't the most romantic place but-" he opened the ring box in his hand, revealing a beautiful diamond engagement ring, "will you marry me?"

He had barely finished the question before Remus had him in a tight hug, and kissed him fiercely. When they finally broke apart, panting for breath, Remus laughed, "does that answer your question?"

Sirius grinned, looking dazed, "if that's not a yes I don't know what is," he said as he slid the ring on Remus' left finger.

"So," asked Sirius, "do you want a wedding? Or should we just do the oaths?"

Remus smiled and looked at his ring, "I don't need a wedding. You are enough for me."

"You'll have me either way," he took Remus' hand, "are you sure?"

"Of course."

Sirius smiled, "let's get started."

"In the morning."

"Moony-"

"No, Padfoot. You are exhausted still from Azkaban, and the moon was last night. We both need sleep."

"Moony, I'm so sorry I-"

"Had no way to keep track of the lunar calendar and no reason to remember anyway," Remus interjected before Sirius could finish.

"What do you mean, no reason?" Sirius asked, wrapping his arms around Remus, "you're my reason.

Remus just smiled up at him, "let's do the oaths tonight."

Sirius grinned widely, "that would make this our wedding night."

Remus grinned and turned toward the bedroom, Sirius following closely. They wouldn't be getting much sleep that night, that was for sure.

Then again, he wasn't complaining.


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter Six

 **A/N; Another chapter! I got a major writing bug, and I couldn't help but reward all my wonderful reviewers! Just a short thank you to all who reviewed, and those who followed and favorited this story. You guys are great. Review responses will be at the end of the chapter. Warnings for mild shash, mentions of child abuse, and swearing.**

Harry spent the rest of the evening and most of the next morning and into the afternoon in his trunk. When he wasn't reading or eating he was in the "garden". Gardening and cooking were the only two chores he really liked. Gardening mainly because he liked to help things grow. Cooking because that was when Dudley was sure to leave him alone. If only because he didn't want his food spoiled. Harry did like cooking for itself too though. Mixing the different ingredients was fun. He planted many trees, and with the special fertilizer from the "shed", they grew and looked to be ready to produce some buds already. Apple, pear, plum, pine, walnut and oak, along with a lovely little garden. Rows of corn, potatoes, carrots, as well as watermelon, honeydew, pumpkins, and cantaloupe. There were even some strawberry and blueberry bushes. The note by the trees and bushes had said that they were in a kind of stasis, but the spell would fall when he planted them. The books in the library helped a lot. They taught Harry how to care for the plants, the ones he didn't know about, anyway. And he wasn't an expert by any means, so it was always good to learn something new. He'd worked hard, and was proud of the results. Looking over the results of his labor, he felt something that he never had when doing chores for the Dursleys. Proud, he thought happily, I'm proud that I could do it by myself. and not because it was on the chore list. Tired but happy, he went in to the nearest bathroom to wash up, made himself an omelet and some bacon. He took the plate into what he'd named the living room, as it had a large fireplace and some great comfy chairs. Setting down the plate on a small table next to his favorite chair. Sighing happily, he took the next book off the pile, and started reading.

…

Remus smiled at the tousled head of Sirius as he carried the breakfast plates back to the kitchen. They'd awakened late, with Remus shuffling off to make breakfast barely before Sirius opened his eyes. Some things never change, he thought with a smile.

"So," said Sirius, following Remus into the kitchen and nearly bouncing on his feet, "ready to get started?"

Remus smiled indulgently, "what do we need to do?"

"Just pick a house," Sirius said, "and pick up a few things for Harry."

"That's all?" asked Remus incredulously.

"Yup," Sirius grinned, "and go get the pup of course."

"Wait a minute, Padfoot," said Remus, "in the letter I got from Lily, it mentioned a hidden trunk for Harry."

"Why didn't you say so before?" Sirius asked, "and what letter? I know they sent one to the Wizengamot and DMLE Head but.."

"Yeah, they sent one to me too," said Remus, handing him the letter, "and you didn't give me a chance before. Besides after the oaths, we were...distracted."

Sirius grinned widely, "yeah we were." as he began reading the letter.

Once Sirius was finished, he looked up at Remus, "should we try the trunk first?"

"Maybe that would be best."

"Then what are we waiting for?" yelped Sirius, nearly running from the room, "let's go!"

…

Harry smiled as he alternated between reading and picking at his lunch. Things had rarely been so peaceful for him, and he enjoyed the quiet solitude.

Suddenly, as if sparked by his thoughts, the fire flared up and turned a bright, almost neon green. Harry gasped, dropped his book, and ran to hide behind the big chair he'd just been sitting in. When he looked up, he saw two men stepping out of the fire. One of them waved a stick that looked like the drawings and pictures of wands in his mum's books, and all the soot on the men disappeared.

...

Sirius looked around as he stumbled out of the floo, trying to spot Harry. Just as Remus removed the soot from there clothes, he saw a tiny face peeking at him from behind a big armchair. He tapped Remus on the shoulder and motioned toward the chair as Harry ducked behind it.

"Harry?" asked Remus softly.

"W-who are you?" asked Harry, backing up, "how do you know my name?"

Remus crouched down to Harry's eye level, making sure to stay back so not to frighten him. Sirius quickly followed suit.

"We know your name the same way we know about this trunk, Harry" said Remus, "your parents were some of our best friends."

"In fact." Sirius said as he inched forward a little, but stopped when Harry backed up, "they made me your godfather."

Harry perked up at this, some of the things he read mentioned a godfather, "really?"

"Yes," said Sirius, "really. You used to call me.."

Harry's face lit up, "Pafoo!" he cried as he rushed toward them, "Mooey!"

Sirius scooped him into a hug beaming, "that's us!"

Remus only smiled as he wrapped his arms protectively around his family.

 **Review responses;**

 **aidansidhe Definately, This will eventually be an HHr story, but since they're five I will work her in. Whether that happens before school or not, I don't even know.**

 **GinnyPotter6891 How the Wizengamot and Remus get the letters from Lily & James is something you all will have to wait a bit for as it's a few chapters away yet. The letters were signed with a Blood Quill (as I mentioned before) and thus are indisputable in the magical world. That's why Sirius was taken fro Azkaban right away. Also, as for the things he copied, I'm sorry I didn't make it clear. He took it, copied it, and put it back before getting something else.**

 **UrCrazyStalker911 Thank you! I love your username!**

 **tec4cleveland (grinning evilly) All I can say without giving away the strory is, you will like it. And so will the Marauders. MUAHAHAHAHA**

 **ZodiacsKlaroline Sorry, this will be eventual HHr.**

 **RebeliousOne Oh, don't worry, he will. Personally, I think I'd rather have them meet the Dursleys. Hopefully, some of your questions will be answered with this chapter.**

 **nsaifnabi Because he thought Remus had him, remember? By the time he found out otherwise, it was late.**

 **Thank you all.**


	8. Chapter 7

**Chapter Seven**

Once everything had settled down, they ended up on a soft couch with Harry between them. Remus looked at the table by the chair that Harry had abandoned.

"Is this your lunch?" he asked.

"Yep," said Harry.

"Who made it?" asked Sirius.

"I did," replied Harry proudly.

"You?!" they both exclaimed at once.

"Yes…" Harry said cautiously hunching in on himself a bit.

Remus reached for him, but stopped when Harry flinched back, "don't worry cub. It's not anything you did."

"It's not?" asked Harry, a bit less cautiously.

"No pup," said Sirius, reaching out to ruffle Harry's hair. Harry relaxed and let him.

"We were just surprised cub," said Remus, "you're a little too young to be cooking."

"Why?" asked Harry curiously, "I do it all the time for the Dursleys."

"You do?" asked Remus, "why?"

"Uncle Vernon says ungrateful little freaks like me need to do chores to earn my keep," said Harry, matter-of-factly.

" **WHAT?!"** bellowed Sirius loudly, causing Harry to flinch back again.

"Calm down, Padfoot," said Remus, then he whispered, "you're scaring Harry."

Sirius winced and turned to see Harry hunched in on himself looking at him with wide, scared eyes, "sorry, pup. You know that's not true what he said, right?"

"But….Uncle Vernon always said….." he trailed off and scooted back at the angry expression on Sirius' face.

"Harry," Remus said gently, reaching to pull him into a gentle hug. Harry let him, though he still kept a wary eye on Sirius. "Your Uncle lied to you. Kids your age aren't usually allowed to touch the stove, or anything sharp, either."

"Really?" asked Harry curiously, "why?"

"Because their families are afraid they'll hurt themselves," answered Sirius, "burn themselves on the stove, or get a bad cut from a sharp knife."

"I had cuts before," said Harry, shuffling forward on the couch a little, "burns, too."

Sirius clenched his fists and turned away so Harry wouldn't be afraid of his furious expression, "and what did your uncle say when that happened? Or your aunt?"

Harry shrugged, "Uncle Vernon says that's what freaks get when they don't pay attention."

Sirius nearly leapt from his seat at that, the only things that kept him there were Remus' hand gripping his arm, _**hard,**_ and Harry's half-curious, half-fearful face.

"And your aunt?" asked Remus softly, still keeping a tight hold on Sirius, almost afraid of the answer.

"One time I cut myself and she told me not to get any of my freak blood on her clean carpet." said Harry, as if talking about the weather.

" **THAT'S IT!"** hollered Sirius, throwing off Remus' restraining hand and jumping off the couch, " **I'M GONNA** _ **KILL**_ **THOSE FUCKING BASTARDS! WHERE ARE THEY? I SWEAR I'M GONNA FUCKING-"**

" **Silencio!"** said Remus

Sirius gave him a sharp, dirty look.

"Do NOT give me that look, Padfoot," said Remus sternly, "you scared Harry." He waved his hand at the small boy staring at them from his hunched position behind the chair. He'd moved so fast, Sirius hadn't noticed.

Sirius went over and knelt by him, a look to Remus ended the silencing charm, "Oh Harry, I'm so sorry. I didn't think about what I was saying. I was surprised and angry that your relatives would treat you that way. Can you forgive me, pup?"

Harry was surprised, no one had ever apologized to him before, and he didn't know quite what to do. "O-ok," he said tentatively.

"I just got mad because nobody deserves to be treated like that." said Sirius.

"And," added Remus, "we love you very much. So it's worse when you hear about someone you love being treated that way." Sirius nodded.

Harry was shocked, "y-you love me?"

Remus and Sirius looked at each other, then at Harry, "of course!"

"More than anything, pup," said Sirius, with Remus nodding behind him.

Harry hugged him and Remus as once again he rejoined them on the couch.

"Now," said Remus, "how about I cook us something more filling than an omelet, hmm? Then we can tell you how we got here, and you can tell us how you found this trunk."

Harry nodded, "OK. What do you want to cook?"

"What food do you have here?" asked Remus, taking his hand as Harry led him to the kitchen.

Sirius just smiled as he followed along. For now, at least, they were all going to be OK. He and Remus were together, and they were with Harry. And for now, that was all that mattered to him. They would deal with the Dursleys later. Sirius smirked and almost laughed as plans began forming in his mind.

Somehow, he had the feeling that the Dursleys would not be pleased.


	9. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight

Remus made salad and sandwiches for them all, even using some of the already-grown vegetables from Harry's garden. Both Marauders had been shocked at how much he'd done in a day and a half. More so at how fast the plants had grown. When Harry told them about his Mum's special fertilizer, neither had ever heard of it. Seeing Harry's surprise, Remus said, "your Mum was a genius. She started training as an Unspeakable right after Hogwarts."

"What's an Unspeakable?" asked Harry.

Remus ruffled his hair, "sorry, cub. An Unspeakable is what we call someone who works in the Department of Mysteries. That's where they do research on all kinds of magic."

"Really?" asked Harry excitedly, "and my Mum was one?"

"Yep," said Sirius, ruffling Harry's already messy hair as he brought his dishes to the sink, "your dad and me were Aurors. That's like a policeman."

"Neat!" exclaimed Harry. Turning curious eyes to Remus he asked, "what do you do?"

Remus smiled sadly, "I don't have a wizarding job, but sometimes I write articles for magazines."

Harry smiled at him, "neat. Why don't you have a magic job?"

Remus smiled widely at Harry's curiosity. He seems very intelligent. He has a lot of natural curiosity, I'm glad those Muggles didn't manage to stamp it out. In fact it's almost like- oh Merlin! Lily's brains and James' curiosity, I don't know if this world's ready for that! He smiled again, Then again, this could be fun. "Well," he answered Harry, who didn't seem aware of his inner monologue, though he did notice Sirius' calculating look.

Deciding he couldn't lie to Harry, he said, "because most people don't want to hire me."

"Why?" Harry asked immediately, then his eyes narrowed, "is it 'cause you're a werewolf?"

Remus looked at him, eyes wide in shock, "h-how did you know?"

Harry shrugged, "Mum and Dad left their journals here. They were interesting and Dad's said something about it."

Remus and Sirius looked at him with bemused expressions.

"You're not scared of me, are you Harry?" Remus asked tentatively.

"No." said Harry with another shrug, "why would I?"

Sirius gave Remus a look that said clearly, "I told you so!"

Remus only smiled.

….

Albus Dumbledore sighed. After spending hours on rethinking his plans for Harry, he then tried to get in touch with Sirius before he demanded custody. Albus was just glad that he hadn't done it right after the trial. If he had, then it would be impossible short of murder to keep Harry with the Dursleys. He sighed again and reached for a lemon drop from the bowl on his desk. Sirius hadn't been at the Leaky Cauldron, and when he'd tried to floo Remus, there had been no answer. He sucked on the lemon drop and thought about the problem. I need to find Black, convince him Harry was safe and happy with the Dursleys. Maybe I should let them know to expect something, so they can make sure the boy will tell him that. Hmm, maybe talk to Arabella, need to get her report anyway. With that thought, and one last swallow of the lemon drop, he got up and walked over to the fireplace. Grabbing a handful of floo powder, he tossed it in the fire and said, "Arabella Figg!" clearly as he knelt to put his head in the floo.

"Hello Albus," said Mrs. Figg as she bent closer to the fire where Dumbledore's head was sitting.

"Ah Arabella, how are you?" he asked genially.

"All right Albus, and you?"

"Fine fine," he said, "and how are Harry and his family?"

"Oh they're all fine," said Arabella, "went on a trip before school starts, as a matter of fact. Took both boys."

Albus gave her his first genuine smile since that blasted article, "they took Harry?"

"Well, I assume so, since they didn't ask me to mind him," said Arabella.

"Ah excellent," said Albus.

With a few more pleasantries, Albus soon pulled his head out of the fire. Wonderful, he thought, with Black off somewhere, most likely with Lupin, and young Harry off with his family, it will give some time to come up with a plan to keep the boy with the Dursleys. He smiled again,

things might still turn out his way after all.

…

"Now Harry," said Remus, as they headed back to the couch, "why don't you tell us about how you found this trunk. And where it is."

Harry shuffled nervously, "ok. Well, the Dursleys put it on my chore list to clean the attic. The trunk was in the back."

"When was this?" asked Sirius.

"Day before yesterday,"

"Same day as the letters," murmured Remus. Sirius nodded.

"What letters?" asked Harry.

"It's a long story, pup," said Sirius, ruffling Harry's hair.

"Best start at the beginning, then." said Remus cheerfully.

"Ok then, I met your dad and Remus on the train to Hogwarts first year…."

Harry smiled as he settled in to listen.

 **A/N I just wanted to show a little family bonding. A bit of Dumbledore's manipulations. Don't worry, the Dursleys will DEFINITELY get what's coming to them! Next chapter will have a slight time jump for the rest of the two weeks. Next up; The Marauders plotting, Dumbledore scheming, and the Dursleys' return. Coming soon!**


	10. Chapter 9

**Chapter Nine**

 **A/N: This might be a bit of a time skip. Let's just say Harry told Remus and Sirius about the Dursleys and the cupboard. There isn't much to tell, but Sirius went into another room. There was a lot of swearing. And breaking things. I'm trying to make the chapters a little longer so bear with me. I want to thank everyone who has followed, favorited, and reviewed. You guys are so amazing, and the response has been wonderful.**

For the rest of the time the Dursleys were away, Harry spent the time in his trunk with Remus and Sirius. Needless to say, Sirius' reaction when Harry told them about the Dursleys and the cupboard and the trunk was memorable, though he did manage to keep from breaking anything, or yelling or swearing in front of Harry. Remus' reaction was calmer but no less full of anger. They spent their time reading, cooking, and taking care of their "garden." Also, to Harry's delight, both Sirius and Remus joined him in playing with all the toys he'd copied from both of Dudley's rooms (When Sirius found out about that, Remus had had to sit on him to keep him from tracking down the Dursleys right then.)When Harry went to bed, Remus and Sirius would go out. They went to Gringotts to secure Sirius' vaults and to see what they can find out about Harry's.

...

Albus Dumbledore was perplexed, it was an entirely new feeling for him, and he did not like it. He's tried to contact Sirius Black about Harry, but not only had he disappeared completely, along with Remus Lupin, but even Fawkes had been unable to deliver a letter to him. _What could Black and Lupin be up to?_ he thought, absent-mindedly popping a lemon drop in his mouth, _more importantly, why hasn't Black contacted me yet about Harry's guardianship?_ He'd expected Black to contact him as soon as the trial was over for guardianship of young Harry. The fact that he hadn't was worrisome. _At least young Harry is off with his relatives. Even if Black knows where he is, which is doubtful, he can't get to him without me knowing._ Albus sighed as he ate another lemon drop, he'd try to send a letter with Fawkes again in a day or so. Hopefully by then Black would have emerged from wherever he was holed up. By then, he thought smiling, my plans should be ready.

...

Sirius, Remus, and Harry were in the living room. Sirius was reading the paper, Remus had a book from the library compartment, and Harry was playing quietly with toys on the floor. Suddenly there was a huge bang, but it wasn't coming from the trunk. Then they all heard the shouting.

"BOY!" came Vernon Dursleys shall as he banged on the cupboard door, "stop lazing about! Get out here and help us with our bags!"

"Yes Uncle Vernon," said Harry as he scrambled into the cupboard.

Sirius put a hand on his shoulder, "let us go pup," he said, giving Harry a wink, "give 'em a hell of a good scare."

"Sirius!" hissed Remus, smacking him on the back of the head, "no swearing in front of Harry!"

"Owww!" complained Sirius.

"That didn't hurt," said Remus scornfully.

Vernon called, "BOY! What are you waiting for? Get the hell out here NOW!"

Sirius smirked, "gladly!" he called out as he stepped out of the cupboard.

Vernon thundered back into the house, "who the hell are you?!" he shouted, "where's the little freak? What's he been telling you? Get out of my house!"

"I," said Sirius calmly, "am Harry's godfather. And I'll thank you not to call him a freak."

"G-godfather?" Vernon sputtered, "the boy, he doesn't have a godfather! Why else would we have been stuck with the ungrateful little freak?"

Remus' eyes flashed amber, and Sirius pulled out his wand, brandishing it almost lazily in Vernon's direction.

Vernon turned a ghostly white, as Petunia gasped and paled. Dudley continued to watch the television, paying no attention to anything else.

"W-what do you want?" asked Petunia, "you could have taken the boy while we were gone. Then we wouldn't have to deal with his freakishness!"

By this time, Vernon had got his courage back, "Get OUT!" he roared, stepping toward the two men, "Out of my house! OUT I say! You AND the freakish brat! OU-!" the last word was cut off as both Sirius' and Remus' wands flashed simultaneously.

...

 **A/N: There you go folks, another chapter! Sorry about the cliffy but I just couldn't resist! ;) I do have some ideas of my own, but I'd love to hear what you think. Tell me what you want to happen to the Dursleys. Please read and review. That's all for now. Bye!**

 **PS I changed that paragraph. Thanks to** **iPod Reader for pointing it out.**

 **PPS Sorry about that. I hit the wrong button when I tried to change this. Thanks to meep15 for pointing it out.**


	11. Chapter 10

**Chapter Ten**

 **A/N Thanks to all my reviewers, it's amazing the reaction this story has gotten. You guys are great. Review responses will be at the end of the chapter. In case I didn't make it clear, Dudley walked into the house and went straight for the TV. Vernon and Petunia didn't do anything about the bags because they figured they could make "the freak" do it. If he couldn't, it would be an excuse (not that they needed one) to "punish" him.**

After the wands' flashes died down, Remus and Sirius looked at the Dursleys as Harry peeked out from the cupboard behind them. Then, all at once, Sirius started laughing hard, Remus gave a low chuckle, and Petunia SHRIEKED.

"WHAT DID YOU DO TO MY VERNON, YOU FREAKS?! CHANGE HIM BACK **NOW!** "

Sirius' eyes hardened, and Remus' flashed amber, causing Petunia to back up, standing between them and Dudley, as if to shield her son. As Sirius stepped closer, she backed up until she was right in front of Dudley.

Sirius' eyes glinted, "don't worry, I'd never hurt a child. No matter how I feel about his parents."

Petunia had the decency to blush at that rather pointed remark.

Remus smirked as he took his first good look at the "new" Vernon Dursley. Sirius turned, saw what Remus was looking at, and howled with laughter again. Even little Harry couldn't resist a few chuckles, causing Petunia to glare at him, which caused Remus to step between them, glaring right back at her. She paled and turned toward the still chuckling Sirius and what was her husband.

She gasped as she saw what they had done. Vernon Dursley lay on the floor, as what looked to be a cross between a walrus and a whale. She looked at Remus, who seemed the more reasonable of the two, "c-can you change him back?" she asked tentatively, "will you?"

Sirius walked beside Remus and answered, "that depends on a few things." he shot him a questioning look, but Sirius only winked back.

"W-what do you want?" Petunia asked tremulously, "what can we do for fr-magical people? We're normal."

"A lot, actually," said Sirius, "whether we get to talk about it or not depends on how well Vernon here can control his temper. Or whether he says anything to make me lose mine." Sirius' eyes glinted, letting a bit of his all-too-recent time in Azkaban show through.

"All right," said Petunia, "c-can I talk to him first? Before we talk, I mean?"

"All right," said Sirius.

Remus and Sirius stepped over to Vernon, Remus ran his wand over the whale/walrus and muttered something inaudible.

"He's alright," said Remus, "nothing a quick 'finite' won't fix." Sirius nodded and Remus performed the spell. A very dazed-looking Vernon appeared, looking none the worse for wear.

Petunia took his arm and guided him into the living room while Sirius and Remus remained in the hall.

"What are you up too, Padfoot?" Remus asked as soon as the door to the living room had closed, "why don't we just take Harry and go?"

"Relax Moony," Sirius grinned, "it's nothing bad really. Just thinking of a way to get 'round Dumbledore. Marauder's Honor."

"What's your plan?" asked Remus, eyes narrowing as Sirius continued to grin at him.

"Well…" Sirius replied, "I was reading one of the old books from the Potter Library. James and Lily put a lot of copies of them in the trunk. There was one about making something called "portals" a way to get to certain places without using the floo or Apparating."

"And?"

Sirius smirked, "I was thinking that we could leave the trunk here, keep it in the cupboard, even, and make portals inside it to places like Potter Manor, or Potter Island, maybe some other Potter properties. Maybe some Black ones, too. If we can get them cleaned up enough."

"Why?" Remus asked, perplexed.

"You said old Dumbles told you that 'as long as Harry calls that place home, the blood wards will protect him' right?"

"Yes….."

"Well, I figure if we leave the trunk here, we can call it 'home' and as long as it's here, Harry will be protected. Plus, Dumbledore won't know anything."

Remus beamed a wide smile at Sirius, "That's brilliant Padfoot! We have to talk to Harry, though. We might have to deal with the Dursleys on occasion, will he be OK with that, considering?"

"I'll be fine," piped up Harry from the door to the cupboard, "I know they can't hurt me anymore. Not with you here."

Both Marauders whirled around in surprise. "You heard that? Do you understand what we want to do?" asked Sirius.

"Yes," said Harry.

Just then, Petunia opened the living room door, "We're ready to talk. Vernon will be calm."

"All right," said Sirius, slinging an arm around Harry's shoulders, "so are we."

Petunia stepped back, letting them into the room. Sirius, Remus, and Harry sat on the couch, Harry sitting between the two men.

"Diddy darling, why don't you go and watch the telly in Mummy and Daddy's room?" Petunia suggested. Dudley whined, but left the room.

"Well?" asked Vernon petulantly, "what do you want?"

"What we want," Sirius said, eyes flashing at Vernon's tone, "is for you to keep the trunk here."

"Both you and Harry are protected as long as he calls this place home," Remus put in, "given the circumstances, that's not possible."

"But," added Sirius, "we thought that if he can call the trunk home, he'll be protected as long as his home is inside this house."

"What trunk?" asked Petunia.

Sirius grinned at Harry, "oh, that's right, you don't know. James and Lily left him a trunk here. A magical trunk with a lot of hidden compartments."

"You can even leave it in the cupboard, as long as you call it Harry's room." said Remus, smiling as the two Dursleys blanched.

"That would be fine," said Petunia, shooting a look at Vernon, "but what about school? The fr-boy is already registered. People will talk if he doesn't go."

"Oh, he can go if he wants," said Sirius, at Harry's enthusiastic nod, he continued,"you will, of course, be his guardian for all things school related."

"There are some conditions," said Remus.

"What?" snarked Vernon, "what more do you freaks want with us?"

Sirius' eyes flashed, and he brandished his wand toward Vernon Vernon paled and sank back into the couch.

"One," said Remus, eyes flashing amber, "You Will Not Touch Harry." he spoke each word clearly and emphatically.

"Two," said Sirius, twirling his wand, "you will speak to him only if necessary. He will not do your chores, and you will NOT call him any of those horrid names. You will sign all forms as necessary, and you will keep your bully away from him."

"My Dudders is no bully!" shouted Vernon.

"Whether he is or not, he will leave Harry alone." said Sirius firmly.

"And you will not tell anyone that we are here, especially anyone from the wizarding world." said Remus.

"Why?" asked Vernon, eyes glinting, "would it get you in trouble with the other freaks?"

"No," said Sirius, "it will get YOU in trouble. People won't take kindly to how you've treated Harry. If you tell anyone, or if you break the rules, we will take Harry away."

"If Harry goes," Remus put in, "so does any protection you have."

"And of course, we would make SURE everyone knows EXACTLY how Harry has been treated." Sirius smirked, "you think what we did was bad? See what happens when half the wizarding world is at your doorstep."

"And that's not counting," Remus said as both Dursleys paled, "the followers of the one who killed your sister."

Petunia's hand flew to her throat as Vernon turned a sickly white, "w-we'll do what you say. And we won't tell anyone." Petunia said as Vernon nodded vigorously in the background.

Sirius only smiled. _Good,_ he thought as the little family made their way into the trunk, _now we have a safe place away from Dumbledore, and Harry can keep Lily's protection._ It was not how he'd wanted to deal with the Dursleys, but it seemed the best way without letting Dumbles know anything. And hey, if he couldn't hex the Dursleys for how they treated his pup, at least he could watch them squirm.

 **A/N So, how did I do? I know it's not really enough, (Sirius doesn't think so either) but keeping Harry protected while staying out of Dumbledore's eye was a big bonus. Don't worry, they'll get more. Do you really think Vernon can keep his temper? I forget where I read about "portals," but if I borrowed it from you, I'm sorry. As one of my favorite authors here once wrote, "we can say that imitation is the highest form of flattery, but we all know that's dragon shit. Stealing is stealing." And I agree.**

 **Review Responses:**

 **ObsessedWithHPFanFic** **Thanks for yout reviews. Don't worry, old Dumb-as-a-Door will get his soon. And the Dursleys are just abusive narrow-minded jerks who want to see how much they can get out of him. And he IS a genius, so even if he has trouble with some more physical things, he can figure a way around it. As for Sirius, first, he just got out of Azkaban. Next, he was sure he KNEW where Harry was, while he wasn't sure whether Remus would kiss him or hex him. He thought asking that was a better (and safer, as they were in public) way to see where he stood.**

 **Vicky Gross** **Thank you!**

 **kirsty21** **I'm updating as fast as I can write. I'm glad you like it.**

 **alix33** **Thank you. I tried to think of what they would write, I just hope I did it justice. The letters were always a big part of the plot. So it was important they go out. And to keep it from being covered up, they needed to go to EVERYONE in an important office. And thanks, I didn't even know there were two spellings to that word. As for the books, one word; DUMBLEDORE. He wants to be the Muggle-born students' only source of information, so he paired down the books little by little until what once was a stack of books is now a pamphlet and a small introduction by a professor. As for Sirius' grudge (yes he does still have one) he figured he wouldn't get far by voicing the grudge to a person who had nothing to do with his imprisonment, and was actively trying to help him. Sirius has plans for the Dursleys and Dumbledore. It's just a matter of timing (and whether or not his temper will get the best of him) BTW I never was able to keep a journal either, I just figured that between James' family history, (they almost all kept journals as a way to tell descendants about their family history) and it being a time of war, they'd want to keep something for Harry to remember them by besides stories and pictures.**

 **Thanks to all of you.**


	12. Chapter 11

**Chapter Eleven**

 **A/N Another chapter! I'm so happy with the response to this story! Much better than I thought, especially since it's my first. Thanks to all my wonderful reviewers, your words and help have been great. Thank you to everyone who reviewed, followed, and favorited this story.**

Later, after Harry had gone to bed, Remus and Sirius sat in the living room to talk. Remus brought out cups of tea, and Sirius cast a modified silencing charm.

"What was that for?" Remus asked, handing Sirius his tea.

"So Harry can't hear us, but we can hear him," Sirius said as he sat in the armchair across from Remus, "we need to talk, and as curious as he is, Harry might listen."

Remus nodded and sipped his tea, "is it wise for us to do that with the Dursleys? You saw Vernon's expression. Do you honestly think he'll cooperate with us? Can he really leave Harry alone? Is it right for us to keep exposing Harry to them?"

Sirius grinned, "a lot of questions," he set his teacup down and looked at Remus, "to answer, I don't know. No, I don't think he'll cooperate. I don't trust him as far as Harry could throw him."

Remus chuckled at that, "then why?" he asked.

Sirius flashed a grin that Remus knew all too well, "a few reasons," he said, "first, the protection. The longer Harry can keep it, the better."

Remus looked at him, "how do we know they're real? I don't trust what Dumbledore said."

"Neither do I," replied Sirius, "that's why I Disillusioned myself one night and took a look at the wards. Much as I hate to say it, about those Dumbledore is right. It wasn't worth it with the way they treated him, but with us here…."

Remus nodded, "all right. I see your point."

"Next, he has a tracker on Harry."

" **WHAT?!"** bellowed Remus.

Sirius nodded, "found it when I was checking his injuries. Tracking and health monitoring charms."

Remus' eyes flashed, "Albus knew! He knew all along how Harry was treated!"

Sirius nodded, expression grim, "that's another reason for my plan. The longer we can stay here, the longer Harry will be out of the old bastard's eye."

Remus nodded, "but how do we keep the whale from making trouble?"

Sirius smiled, "for one thing, we scare the pants off him. He's terrified of magic. You heard what Harry told us, he got punished for even saying the word. As for him having to deal with them, you heard him. He'll be fine, but the minute he is uncomfortable, we leave. Protection or no protection."

Remus nodded and gave him a mischievous grin, "after everything they put Harry through, I think they need a little terror."

Sirius smiled wickedly, "my thoughts exactly. Now, I have a few ideas. Moony what do you think of….."

They grinned widely as plans began to form. It wasn't just the Dursleys and Dumbledore. By the time the two Marauders went to bed, the plans were fixed, They grinned at each other as they made their way to their room. The whole magical world was about to be set on its ear.

This was going to be fun.

….

The next morning, after a hearty breakfast Remus and Sirius left Harry coloring in the trunk's living room and flooed back to Remus' cottage. From there, Remus sat at his desk to write and send a few letters. (the wards on the trunk prevented owl post) while Sirius flooed to Gringotts. With the Wizengamot session to be held next week, he wanted to talk to Harry's account manager and see just what was happening with the Potter vaults. The brief overview he had been given showed a few "irregularities," and Sirius wanted to see just what the old bastard was up to.

….

Albus grinned as he tied the letter to Fawkes' leg. This time, he hoped that the letter would actually make it to Black. It wasn't much, just a request that Sirius contact him. But it had a hidden surprise. _A good idea,_ he thought, smiling to himself, _one of my better ideas. To put a tracking charm on the letter so I can finally find out where he and Lupin are hiding. If it gets through._ Fawkes trilled a mournful sound.

"Oh shut up," he snapped at the bird, "take the letter to Black, and wait for a reply. Go!" he shouted when the phoenix just looked at him mournfully.

Fawkes gave a last mournful trill just before he flamed out.

 _Stupid bird,_ thought Albus as he reached for his ever-present lemon drops, _would have got rid of him ages ago if I didn't need him. Still, maybe I should start giving him more of the potion. If he's able to disobey me, even a little, it might be wearing off…_

….

After Sirius was done at the bank, (it hadn't taken him that long, as they were still inventorying the vaults) he Apparated back to Lupin's. They shared a quick kiss and were just about to floo back to the trunk, when Fawkes appeared, with a letter tied to his leg. Sirius had just reached for it when Fawkes gave a warning trill, and Remus stopped him.

"Knowing Dumbledore, there's probably a few charms on that," he said, "tracking charms at the least."

Sirius retracted his hand, "you're right, let's see what we've got."

Sirius pulled his wand and cast a spell at the letter, "damn, I can't get any readings with it still attached to Fawkes."

Remus nodded, "all right. At least we aren't in the trunk. Let's take it and see what we have."

Sirius nodded and untied the letter. He dropped it as soon as it was free, and cast the detection spell again. "You were right, Moony. Tracking charm. Glad that's all that's on it. Let's see what old Dumbles has to say." Sirius picked up the letter, brought it to Remus, and they read;

 _ **Dear Sirius,**_

 _ **I would like to speak to you about Harry's guardianship. I commend you on taking the time to recover from your stay in Azkaban before seeking guardianship. I would like to speak to you as soon as possible. Fawkes will wait for your reply**_

 _ **Regards,**_

 _ **Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore**_

Sirius seethed as he crumpled the letter in his hand, "I'll give him a reply all right. I'll shove it up his-" Remus chuckled as Fawkes trilled comfortingly.

"Maybe I _should_ meet him…" Sirius began.

"You mean WE should," said Remus.

"Moony, maybe it should be me. I know Occlumency…"

"And the one GOOD thing about my lycanthropy is that it gives me an ironclad defense," said Remus, "the wolf protects my mind. Anyone who tried would get torn apart."

"True," said Sirius, "I forgot. Now, when should we meet him?"

"The Wizengamot is next week," said Remus, reaching for a quill and parchment, "he'll definitely want to talk to you after that, so…"

"Brilliant, Moony," Said Sirius with a grin, "he'll be off-balance from the meeting, so that's a bonus."

Remus nodded and began to write.


	13. Chapter 12

**Chapter Twelve**

 **A/N Here's another chapter. I'm trying to make them longer, but this one gave up on me. Wouldn't go any further. Thanks again to all my lovely reviewers, you make writing this worthwhile. Warnings for slight slash, (nothing more than a kiss and some hugging, I promise) Enjoy the chapter!**

The days leading up to the Wizengamot were filled with a mixture of preparation and family time. When Harry was awake, they spent time playing with him, either with his copied Muggle toys, or a few magical ones that Sirius had owl-ordered for him. They also spent time teaching him more about the magical world and telling him stories of his parents.

When Harry went to sleep, they planned.

"Why?" asked Remus the first time they had discussed this schedule, "shouldn't Harry know what we're doing?"

"Of course," said Sirius with a shrug, "but I want to wait until after the Wizengamot, once we've dealt with Dumbledore. Besides, I don't want to overwhelm him. We haven't even talked about his parents yet."

"True," answered Remus, "speaking of, we need to do that soon. We still don't know what drivel the Dursleys told him."

Sirius scratched his head, "yeah, that's my fault. It's hard, talking about their deaths. But I hadn't thought of what those Dursleys told him."

"You Ok, Padfoot?" Remus asked, reaching to give him a hug.

Sirius excepted gladly, "Yeah. Like I said, it's hard, but between you and Harry, and with my Occlumency almost back to what it was, I'm good."

Remus gave him a knowing look, "ok Padfoot, but if you ever need to talk…"

Sirius gently kissed his forehead, "my Moony, ever the worrywart. I know, and I will."

"Good," said Remus, "now, for the Wizengamot, why don't we…."

Sirius grinned, this was going to be _**fun!**_

….

Albus sighed as he read Black's letter again. He'd received it a few days ago, and still wondered what Black was up to. He glanced at the parchment again and read;

 _ **Albus,**_

 _ **Thank you for your consideration, I would be happy to speak to you about Harry. Perhaps a good time would be after the Wizengamot meeting next Friday? I would also warn you that I will be taking over the Potter vote as well as the Black. I"ll see you at the meeting.**_

 _ **Lord Sirius Orion Black**_

The tracking charm had been ineffective, it showed the letter was at Remus' cottage, and he knew they hadn't been there all this time. If they had, his other letters would have gotten through. He wondered where they had been that had strong enough wards to keep a phoenix out. The answer eluded him, and Sirius' reply had given no clues.

 _Well,_ thought Albus, _that was expected. What I didn't expect was for Black to wait to talk about guardianship. This is worrisome._ He adjusted his half-moon spectacles and replaced the letter on his desk. He reached for a lemon drop, _what could they be planning?_ He asked himself. _At least now I know that Lupin is with him,_ he thought as he popped the treat into his mouth. _The letter was in Lupin's writing, but Black signed it._ He ought to recognize Remus' writing, as he'd written Albus numerous times about Harry. Wanting to raise him, but then the Wizengamot had passed laws forbidding werewolves from having any type of guardianship over children. _One of my better plans,_ he smiled to himself as he sucked on his candy, _and I covered my tracks. No one will know that it was me behind those new laws._ At least they'd stopped Lupin for a while, but he was determined. He'd began writing to Albus for at least visiting the boy. The mention of the blood wards had stopped that, but just a few weeks before the Black trial, he'd asked for the address so he could at least write Harry, even if it was through Muggle post. Albus had just sent a request for a meeting, hoping to put him off, at least until Harry started Hogwarts, but then Black had gotten free, and they'd both dropped off the face of the earth, so it seemed. Now this letter, and Black wanted the Potter vote. That would seriously hamper his influence with the Wizengamot, but there was nothing to be done now. He would just have to wait. And plan. He smiled, even with these new developments, he would prevail. He always had.

….

Sirius and Remus sat down with Harry the next day, as soon as breakfast was done. They went into the living room and sat with him on the couch.

"Now pup," said Sirius, taking Harry's hand, "what exactly did the Dursleys tell you about your parents?"

"Well," said Harry nervously, "they told Aunt Marge my dad didn't work, but I know they lied 'cause you said you and him were policemen, right? Magic policemen."

Sirius nodded, "Aurors, Harry. The magical policemen are called Aurors."

Harry nodded, "oh."

"Did they tell you anything about how they died?" asked Remus.

Harry nodded again, "Aunt Petunia said it was a car crash. That my dad drove drunk and they crashed. She said that's how I got my scar."

Sirius was too angry to speak, so Remus said, "they lied about that, too cub. Your parents never owned a car, and even if they did, your dad would never drive drunk."

Harry frowned, "then how did they die?"

Sirius hugged Harry close, "that's what we wanted to talk to you about, pup. Did you read anything in your parents' journals about a wizard named Voldemort?"

Harry nodded, "yes. It said he was a bad wizard. That he wanted to get people to follow him. Mum's said a good friend of hers joined,"

Remus nodded his head, "yes. Well, we all fought against him. Your mum and dad, and Sirius and me."

"We had another friend who fought with us," said Sirius with a frown, "at least, we thought he did."

Harry looked confused, so Remus continued, "while we were fighting, we heard that Voldemort was after your parents, so they hid under a special charm."

"It was called the Fidelius Charm," said Sirius, "with it, they could hide a secret with a person, called a Secret Keeper. As long as the person didn't tell Voldemort or his followers, you all would be safe." here Sirius grimaced, and Remus put his arm around him.

"They asked this other friend to keep the secret," said Remus gently, "but we didn't know he was a Death Eater. That's what Voldemort's followers called themselves."

"The little rat went right to Voldemort," said Sirius sadly.

Harry went pale, "th-that's how they died? Voldemort killed them?"

Remus put his other arm around Harry comfortingly, "yes cub."

Sirius smiled weakly from the side, "they wanted to protect you, pup. To make a better world for you."

Harry went, if possible, even paler, "th-they died because of me?" he asked in a small, weak voice.

"No!" said both Remus and Sirius fiercely, "Never think that, pup," said Sirius.

Remus gave him a look that clearly said his next words were as much for him as for Harry, "they died because of Peter and Voldemort. Not because of you." Both nodded their understanding.

"Good," said Remus, "now how about a game? We have Chinese Checkers, there's a deck of cards, and I have an Exploding Snap pack here somewhere….."


	14. Chapter 13

**Chapter Thirteen**

Sirius looked around the Wizengamot chamber, it was almost as full as when he'd had his trial. Reporters and photographers swarmed the public gallery. He sighed internally, _Remus did warn me,_ he thought, _I was hoping he was wrong. Wish he could be here._ They had decided to have one of them with Harry at all times, to prevent the Dursleys (especially Vernon) from trying anything.

"Hello, Lord Black," Sirius whirled around to see Amelia Bones standing there, "sorry, I didn't mean to startle you."

Sirius smiled, "no problem, Madam Bones. Just caught up in memories is all."

"I see," she said, "and how are you doing?"

"Very well, actually," Sirius said with a smile, "I think they're about to start."

"Then we should take our places," she said.

"Of coarse," Sirius replied as he moved toward the Black seat.

"Come to order," said the Chief Scribe, "let the Wizengamot meeting for the month of August 1985 begin. Chief Warlock Albus Dumbledore presiding."

"Thank you, Chief Scribe," said Albus, "before we begin, is there any new business?" he asked, eyes twinkling in Sirius' direction as he rose.

"I would like to announce that I am officially taking the Black seat, as well as the Potter Regency, as laid out in the will of the late Lord James Charlus Potter."

"So noted," said Albus as he watched the Potter crest disappear from his robes and appear on Sirius', "do you have any other business, Lord Black?"

"Not at this time," said Sirius as he retook his seat.

"Very well, now let us discuss the proposal made by Madam Umbridge at the last meeting."

Madam Umbridge rose, "hem hem. Thank you, Chief Warlock,"

 _Oh boy,_ thought Sirius as he settled in to listen, _this is going to be so BORING._

….

Remus was helping Harry in the garden. The first crops had been harvested and now, with Remus' help, Harry wanted to try growing some harmless magical plants. He'd wanted to try a simple potion, but Remus had asked him to wait for Sirius, as he couldn't get near a cauldron without it blowing up or melting.

"Look, Uncle Moony!" said Harry excitedly, "here's another magic plant!"

"OK cub," said Remus, walking over, "let's see what it is."

Harry held up the small pot with a note card stuck to it. Remus took it and read the name, "I think we should wait for this one. We didn't start studying these until fourth year."

"OK," said Harry, taking the pot and putting it back, "I think that's all for the magic ones."

"That's OK cub," said Remus as he ruffled Harry's already messy hair, "we can always get a few in Diagon Alley."

Harry's face brightened, "neat! Can I go with you guys this time?"

Remus smiled, "maybe. But we have to wait for Sirius, and you'll probably need a disguise."

Harry bounced happily, "OK!"

Remus chuckled, "OK cub, let's go get cleaned up. Then maybe you can show me how to play that video game you copied 'til Padfoot comes home."

"OK," said Harry as he grabbed Remus' hand and all but dragged him toward the flat compartment.

Remus only smiled.

….

"...And this meeting of the Wizengamot is now adjourned." said Albus, as he banged the gavel, "the next meeting will be held on the 21st of September."

 _Oh thank Merlin!_ thought Sirius, _I thought it would never end!_ Just as he made his way toward the exit, he saw Dumbledore approaching. _Here we go…._

Albus twinkled his eyes, "Sirius my boy, shall we head to my office for our meeting?"

"All right," said Sirius, making sure to keep his eyes lowered and his Occlumency shields raised.

Albus only smiled as they headed for the floo.

When they arrived, Albus sat behind his desk, and Sirius sat in front, "what did you want to see me about, Albus?" he asked, though he knew full well what Dumbledore wanted. He and Remus had talked about this, and thought that it was better to play dumb at first.

Albus smiled and steepled his fingers, "as I said in my letter, I wanted to talk to you about Harry."

Sirius leaned back and crossed his legs, "oh? What about him?"

"Well, my boy, I think it would be best for Harry to remain with his relatives," said Albus, "the blood wards protect him, and as long as he calls home the place his mother's blood dwells, her protection, as well as the blood wards, will keep him safe."

"Does he call it home?" asked Sirius, wondering how far he could push it before the old man figured something out, and how much Dumbledore would push him before he lost his temper.

"Of coarse," said Albus, "they are family."

"That doesn't mean much," said Sirius, thinking of his own miserable home life, "from all Lily told us, her sister hated magic."

"Don't worry, my boy. Harry is being treated very well."

Sirius leaned forward, "how do you know? Do you check on him regularly?"

"I'm afraid not, my boy," said Albus, "as a condition of caring for Harry, Petunia asked that there be no contact from anyone in the magical world. She said that she would inform him when he is old enough."

Sirius' face started to redden in anger at this, "but that's not right!" he exclaimed, "Our whole world knows his name! Petunia will probably wait til the last minute! And what about his status? He's heir to at least Potter and Black. Shouldn't he be taught something about it?"

Albus leaned back and reached for a lemon drop, "now Sirius, I think it would be best to wait for all that. Let him have a childhood. There will be plenty of time for him to learn what he needs."

Sirius' temper was beginning to fray at the audacity of the old man, "wait a minute, Albus! I'm all for letting Harry have a childhood, but you very well know that most pureblood families start the training at his age, or even earlier!"

"Calm down dear boy. Would you like a lemon drop?"

Sirius forced himself to be calm, "no. But you never answered my questions, Albus. How do you know that Harry is all right?"

Albus sighed, "I have someone in the neighborhood. Arabella Figg lives nearby. She watches out for Harry and reports to me regularly."

Sirius sighed and inwardly winced, glad that Remus had suggested that they not be seen on Privet Drive.

Albus smiled, thinking that he'd won. For now, at least. He swallowed the last of his lemon drop and reached for another.

"I want to see him," said Sirius, "I want to make sure he's all right for myself. Remus, too. You should never have kept him away. He's as much Harry's family as I am."

Albus almost choked on his lemon drop. So he had been with Remus, and to make things worse, the wolf had told him about Albus keeping him from Harry. He'd suspected it, but Sirius' request could really put a damper on his plans. He needed to think of something quickly.

"Well?" asked Sirius impatiently,

Albus sighed, "very well my boy. I will contact Petunia and set up a meeting. Perhaps in a week or so."

"All right," said Sirius snarkily, "thank you for letting me meet the godson I should have been raising." He then got up and headed for the floo, "I'll tell Remus. We hope to get your letter soon."

Albus sighed as Sirius flooed out. He needed to think, but Black would be hounding him until he got to meet Harry. He reached for quill and parchment, he needed to write to the Dursleys. If Harry told them how he was treated, it would be all over. He needed time to think. What could he write to make the Dursleys do what he wanted.

….

The next few days saw the little family bonding, mostly playing games but with some stories mixed in. Less than a week before school would start, Harry grew excited. He loved to learn, and was excited to be meeting some other kids.

"You know," said Remus, after Harry had gone to work in his garden, "maybe we should introduce him to some magical kids. Let him make some friends before Hogwarts."

"It's possible,"said Sirius, "and I'd love too, but who do we know that won't tell Dumbledore?"

Remus sighed, "no one I can think of."

Sirius made a face, "I can't think of anyone, either. No one good, anyway."

"That reminds me, we really should take Harry shopping for some things."

"I know," said Sirius, "but we need to wait for Dumbledore's letter. He hasn't even contacted the Dursleys yet."

"We can't wait too long, he starts school soon."

"I know. But we can't be seen with him, and I don't think Petunia would take him, even if we paid…." Sirius got a wide grin on his face, "unless…."

Remus grinned, "I know that look. What are you thinking, Padfoot?"

"Well it's like this….."

Remus grinned as Sirius outlined his plan.


	15. Chapter 14

**Chapter Fourteen**

"How in the HELL did you manage to talk me into this?" hissed Remus as he stood at the stairs to the cupboard, waiting for Harry to get ready for shopping.

Sirius spread his hands wide, "I'm just that good."

Remus smacked him lightly on the head, "and your head is getting bigger every day."

"Hey! I'm not that bad!" exclaimed Sirius.

"Keep telling yourself that, Padfoot," Remus said drily.

Just then, Harry came racing out of his room, "ready?" he asked, almost bouncing in place.

Sirius ruffled his hair, "almost, pup. We are ready to talk to the Dursleys. They'll agree to help."

"OK," said Harry, bobbing around excitedly.

"They'll have no choice," muttered Remus, too softly for Harry to hear. Sirius only grinned.

They all left the trunk together and walked into the Dursleys' living room to find Vernon and Petunia sitting on the couch.

"Dudley's in his room," said Petunia.

"All right," said Sirius,

"What do you want?" asked Vernon snidely, "you've already got that...thing in our house. We haven't told anyone you're here. What else do you freaks want with us?"

"Only one simple thing." said Remus, frowning at the word.

"What now?" asked Vernon before he could continue.

"If you keep interrupting, it will take longer for me to tell you." snapped Remus.

"You won't have to do anything too difficult." said Sirius, "just stay in the house. And give us a piece of your hair."

"Our hair?" questioned Petunia, bringing her hands up to her head as if to check that her hair was still there, "what do you need our hair for?"

"Relax," said Remus, "we only need one strand each."

"As for what we need it for," said Sirius, "it's for something called Polyjuice Potion. It makes the person who drinks it turn into whoever's hair is put in. That's why you need to stay inside."

"So - so you'll use this poly-whatsis to turn into us?" asked Vernon, scowling at the thought.

"Why?" asked Petunia.

"Simple," said Sirius, "Harry needs new things for school. He can't go himself, and I won't even consider letting you take him. And we can't be seen with him."

Vernon's piggy little eyes narrowed, "and what do we get out of it, huh? You go round, pretending to be us with this fr-boy. What do we get?"

Remus replied before an outraged Sirius could lose his temper, "what do you want?" he asked shrewdly.

Vernon licked his lips, "I heard you lot talking, the boy's parents had money."

"And you want money." growled Sirius.

"How much?" smirked Remus, giving Sirius a pointed look. This was going almost exactly how they'd planned it, he didn't need Sirius mucking it up by losing his temper. He had enough trouble controlling his own.

Vernon grinned and licked his lips again. He didn't want to ask for too much…..this time.

"One thousand pounds." he said.

Sirius blinked, it was cheaper than he thought. He'd thought the greedy bastard would have tried to gouge them for more. "Deal," he said, "half now, half when we get back."

Vernon nodded, "good. Now, what do we have to do?"

….

 **A/N; Remus is polyjuiced as Petunia, Sirius as Vernon. Harry is himself. I'll be using their regular names so as not to confuse anyone.**

Remus smiled at Harry as he made sure the seat belt was fastened tightly before sitting in the passenger seat and buckling his own. He looked over at Sirius in the driver's seat, "ready to go," he said, then frowned, "Padfoot, are you sure-"

Sirius sighed, "yes, Moony, I remember how to drive," he said as he buckled his belt around his now huge middle. "Merlin! How did that fat lump ever fit in a seat belt?" he asked, struggling to get the belt around his fat waist.

Harry giggled, "he mostly didn't wear one," he piped up, still giggling.

"All right," said Sirius, giving up on the belt, "let's go!"

Sirius pulled out of the drive and headed off to a shopping mall nearby.

"We're here!" said Sirius, opening his door.

"OK be careful," said Remus, "remember we're supposed to be-"

Sirius waved his hand, "I know, I know, _Petunia._ "

Remus frowned at him as he went to help Harry, who was already standing beside the car.

"Let's go then," said Sirius, "do you know how tiring it is to move this much fat around? How does the walrus even _move_?"

Harry giggled.

Remus smiled, glad to hear Harry laughing, "let's go then."

…...

Sirius sagged tiredly on to the armchair, "that was EXHAUSTING."

Remus nodded as he sat down, "yeah. Harry really is a bundle of energy."

Sirius smiled fondly as he nodded, "he is that. He's putting all his stuff away, then?"

Remus nodded, "we did get him a lot."

"He deserves it," said Sirius, "and now that he has decent clothes, maybe we can have a little bonfire with those old rags. We can do the whole toasting marshmallows and everything."

Remus smiled, "all right. After dinner."

"Awwww Moony," pouted Sirius, "pleeeeeeeeease?"

"No," said Remus mock sternly, "and now you sound younger than Harry does."

Sirius did the mature thing and hit him with a throw pillow. Then Remus retaliated and the fight was on. Harry heard the laughter and came in. Soon all three of the little family was engaged in a pillow war, only made worse as both Sirius and Remus conjured more pillows. Soon, they all collapsed into a laughing heap.

"That was fun!" exclaimed Harry happily.

"Yes it was," said Remus as he extracted himself from the pile, "now it's time for me to make dinner."

Harry bounced up, "can I help Uncle Moony?"

Remus smiled at his title and ruffled Harry's already messy hair, "yes you can cub."

Sirius pouted, "you never let _me_ help."

Remus smiled, "do I have to remind you what happened the last time you tried to 'help'?"

Sirius stuck his tongue out, "that was ONE TIME! How was I supposed to know-" he mock glared at Remus and Harry, who was rolling on the floor laughing.

"Ok," said a still chuckling Remus, "we can all make dinner together. Sirius can chop, Harry can carry things to me, and I can cook. We can all do it, and more importantly," Remus smirked, "Sirius will not touch the stove."

Sirius grinned, "aww Moony, you're no fun."

"Just because I don't want to be covered in exploded bits of food doesn't mean I'm not fun." Remus smirked as they all headed for the kitchen.

 **A/N** **Should I skip a few weeks or months per chapter and stay pre-Hogwarts for a while? Or should I just skip to Harry's Hogwarts years? Poll is on my profile. Please vote. Thanks to everyone who reviewed, followed, and favorited. You are all great! I love to see what you think of my story. I plan on doing responses next chapter.**


	16. Chapter 15

**Chapter Fifteen**

The first day of school dawned bright and sunny. Harry woke up early, excited to go. Not so excited was Sirius. Oh, he was excited for Harry, but not so much for the 6 am wake up call Harry had given them.

The door burst open with a crash, causing both men to jump out of bed with wands raised, only to see Harry take a flying leap onto their bed.

"Uncle Moony! Uncle Padfoot! Wake up! Time for school!" he shouted with glee, jumping on the bed.

Remus chuckled as Sirius groaned.

"It's not for a couple hours yet, Pup," mumbled Sirius, slumping back onto the bed, "and you have to get dressed first."

"But I AM dressed!" said Harry cheerfully, standing up to show them.

"All right cub," said Remus, "let us get dressed, and I'll make you a good breakfast, OK?"

Harry bounced on his feet, "OK. Can I play 'til you come out?"

Remus smiled, "OK pup."

After Harry left, Remus prodded Sirius back out of bed, "go play with Harry. I'll have coffee on in a minute."

Sirius grumbled good-naturedly, but got up and dressed. "There will be coffee soon, right?" he asked, giving Remus a puppy dog look.

"As soon as I can make it," Remus promised with a knowing smile. Sirius was **not** a morning person.

….

Remus walked out of the kitchen to find Harry and Sirius huddled over the coffee table in the living room, a wide variety of Lego blocks spread in front of them.

Remus smiled, "OK. I have coffee for Sirius, and hot chocolate for Harry. Breakfast will be ready in a few minutes."

Sirius got up and took the coffee, inhaling the wonderful aroma, "I love you, you know that?"

Remus chuckled as he handed Harry the chocolate, "are you talking to me or the coffee?"

"Mmmmmm," hummed Sirius as he inhaled again and sipped, "both, I think."

Remus chuckled again as he headed back to the kitchen to finish making breakfast.

….

"Do you have everything, Pup?" asked Sirius as they made their way out of the trunk.

"Uh-huh," said Harry, clutching his backpack, "I have my crayons and pencils. And the cookies we made yesterday for a snack to share."

"And your lunch," said Remus as he tucked the small sack in Harry's backpack. "Just in case."

"Good," said Sirius, ruffling Harry's hair, "now remember, you can't tell anyone about us, or magic."

"I remember," said Harry.

Sirius and Remus hugged him, "OK, it's time for your aunt to take you to school." said Sirius.

"Have a good day cub," said Remus, "be good!"

"I will!" called Harry as he left the cupboard.

 **A/N I am SOOOOO sorry for the long wait! Thank you to everyone who reviewed, followed, and favorited, you guys are great! I decided to do at least a few more pre-Hogwarts chapters. What I'm thinking is some chapters with time skips mixed in for a general overview of Harry's pre-Hogwarts years, with some family bonding and a bit of Dumbledore's manipulations. And let's not forget the Dursleys. Some have mentioned that it was wrong to pay the Dursleys. While I do agree, all will be made clear in the next couple of chapters. Thanks again, please read and review!**

 _ **Kiani Skyrider**_


	17. Chapter 16

**Chapter Sixteen**

Sirius slumped back onto the bed and flopped on the pillows, "that….was….exhausting." he yawned.

"Still tired?" asked Remus.

"Mnnmmn hmmm," mumbled Sirius, "aren't you?"

"Yes," said Remus, "but you _did_ put away five cups of coffee."

"Uhhh huhhh,"

"Wow," chuckled Remus, "if you're this bad now, I'd _hate_ to see you at Christmas!"

Sirius sat up, "what do you mean?"

"It's a tradition for kids to wake their parents at the crack of dawn."

Sirius' eyes got wide, "really?"

"Yeah, sometimes even before." said Remus, " thought you would have heard about it."

"Are you _KIDDING?"_ Mum would've hexed me _raw!_ I don't think even _Reg_ would've gotten away with that one!" Sirius said.

"I figured that," Remus said, "but Harry _will_ be excited. And he _will_ wake up early. And so will we."

Sirius looked horrified.

"Padfoot, you're going to be a morning person whether you like it or not."

Sirius flopped back on the pillows, "all for Harry," he sighed and smiled fondly, "all for the pup."

Remus smiled and clapped him on the back, "welcome to parenthood."

Sirius only smiled.

…

Albus smiled as he sat at the head table for the Welcoming Feast. The Sorting had been finished and he began the feast. He watched contentedly as the plates filled and the children dug in. He ate his food and thought about his plans. He couldn't wait for young Harry to start Hogwarts. _Then all my plans will come to fruition,_ he thought. As he made his usual start of term speech, he contemplated the one person who could put a stop to his plans; Sirius Black. Dismissing the students to their common rooms, he went off to bed, still pondering the situation. He had written, "now that young Harry had started Muggle school, he was only free on Saturdays," and had asked Black to "give him a week or two to give Harry time to adjust and to let me set up the meeting." _But that's only a temporary fix,_ thought Albus, _I'll have to contact the Dursleys this week. They need to make the boy say he wants to stay there. If Black thinks that even the_ slightest _thing wrong, he'll remove the boy. I can't let that happen._ Albus sighed, Sirius Black being free was turning out to be just as big a pain as he thought it would be.

…..

Two days passed peacefully, then on the third day, they heard a chime that warned someone was knocking on the cupboard. Sirius and Remus emerged to find Petunia holding a letter with two outstretched fingers, as if it would explode.

"What's this?" asked Remus as she thrust the letter at him.

"It-it just appeared on my kitchen table in a burst of fire, " said Petunia, "It's from that Dumbledore person."

"Thank you for showing it to us," said Remus, "let us read it and come up with a plan. We'll talk to you afterward."

"All right," said Petunia as she walked back to her kitchen.

Remus and Sirius looked at each other and went back into the trunk. Entering the living room and sitting together on one of the couches, Sirius took the letter and read aloud;

 _ **Dear Petunia,**_

 _ **I am sorry to contact you this way, as I said there would be no contact until Harry's Hogwarts letter. However, I feel the matter is urgent. A friend of the Potters' who had been missing for some years and presumed dead has suddenly emerged, and he believes that he should raise Harry. As I said in my first letter, having Harry under your care is the only way you can gain protection from your sister's murderer and his followers. Also, this man, Sirius Black, is not quite mentally stable. I fear what would happen if he believes Harry is being abused. If Harry even hints that he would like to live with Sirius, not only would the protection be gone, but I believe that Sirius would see it as a sign of abuse and take drastic action. Please be sure that Harry is suitably prepared, and write a reply with an appropriate date and time. When you are ready to reply, say the word 'Fawkes' and my phoenix will appear.**_

 _ **Yours truly,**_

 _ **Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore**_

 _ **Headmaster Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, Order of Merlin 1st class, Chief Warlock, Supreme Mugwump National Confederation of Wizards**_

Sirius snarled, crumpling the letter, "stupid old bastard! I'd like to show HIM fucking mentally unstable!"

Remus retrieved the letter and smoothed it out, "calm down, Padfoot, as much as I want to let you," he sighed, "hell, as much as I want to HELP you, that won't help us. More importantly, it won't help Harry."

Sirius slumped, "I know. What do we do about this?"

"Hmmmm," said Remus thoughtfully as he rubbed his chin and reread the letter, "I see two possibilities."

"What?" asked Sirius, perking up a little.

"Well, for one…."

Sirius howled with laughter, gasping through his hysterical laughter, he could only manage one word, "brilliant!"


	18. Chapter 17

**Chapter Seventeen**

As soon as Harry got back from school, Remus and Sirius sat down and explained the situation to him.

"So, Dumbledore is trying to scare the Dursleys into making me say I like it here?" asked Harry.

Remus nodded, "yes."

Harry frowned, "And he's saying bad things about Uncle Padfoot so they'll be scared of him?"

Sirius nodded, "that's right, pup."

"And I remember you told me before that we want to keep the trunk secret, and that I know you, right?"

"So what can we do to make him leave us alone? I just want to be a family and go to school." Harry asked, scowling, "why does he have to be so mean? Why can't I have a family? Why did he take me here?"

Sirius ruffled his hair and pulled him into a hug, "That, pup, is something even we don't know."

"But," said Remus, patting Harry on the back, "there are a couple of things we can do,"

"What?" asked Harry eagerly, "I want to help!"

Sirius laughed, "OK pup. The first thing we can do is tell the Dursleys to set up the meeting."

Remus nodded, "you'll go to Mrs. Figg's, but you'll have to pretend you don't know us. Or about magic."

"Can you do that, pup?" Sirius asked.

Harry nodded hesitantly, "I think so."

"OK," said Remus, "that's one thing we can do. Another thing is to let me go Polyjuced as you."

"Like you did when we went shopping?" Harry asked.

"Exactly," said Sirius, "the only problem with that is you'd be here alone with the Dursleys."

Harry made a face, but then put on a determined look, "I was alone with them before you came. And I can just stay in the trunk now. I know they won't do anything, 'cause you'd just kick their butts!"

Sirius and Remus both laughed at that, "true," said Sirius, "so true!"

"So, what do we want to do?" asked Remus, still chuckling.

Harry bit his lip and thought for a minute, "Polyjuice, I think. I think I could do it, but I don't want to mess up. If Dumbledore finds out about this," he gestured to the trunk, "he'll try to take it away. And try to take _you_ away. I don't want him to take my family!"

Sirius and Remus both hugged him, "he'll never take us away, pup," said Sirius, "if he finds out, we'll just go somewhere else."

"No one will ever keep us from you again," said Remus, ruffling Harry's already messy hair.

Harry looked up, "promise?"

"I promise," said Sirius.

"And so do I," said Remus, "no one will ever keep me away again."

"Good!" said Harry happily, "what do we do next?"

"Next, we talk to the Dursleys," said Remus.

"Should we tell them about the Polyjuice?" asked Sirius, "or just make them think it's Harry?"

"Hmmmm," Remus sighed, "what do you think?"

"I don't know," said Harry.

"Maybe," said Sirius, "we should only tell them if it's necessary. Let them think you're Harry, and see what they do."

Harry looked up fearfully, "but-but Uncle Vernon could hurt you! If he thinks you're me, he could do something bad!"

"I don't think so cub," said Remus, "he'll know you're going to 'meet' Sirius, so I don't think he'd do anything."

"But-"

"If he tries anything," said Sirius with a growl, "it will be his worst mistake. We'll just stop the whole thing and leave for Potter Island. I have the portkey."

"We can use the mirrors," Remus said, "if he tries anything, I'll Apparate back here and call Padfoot, then he'll come home, we'll pack up the trunk and be gone in five minutes."

"OK," said Harry.

"Then it's time to have a chat with the Dursleys." said Sirius.

…..

"So," said Vernon snarkily, "you want us to take the boy to the Figg woman's house?

"Exactly," said Remus.

"You want me to interrupt our plans and put ourselves out because some fr-"

"Remember," said Sirius, eyes flashing menacingly, "our rule about that word."

Vernon gulped audibly, but persisted, "You want me and my family to drop everything and put ourselves out, just to take the fr- boy somewhere, and pick him up again?"

"That's why you set the meeting," said Remus, "so you can decide the time. And you'd be taking Harry there before any 'plans' if we weren't here anyway, so…"

Vernon scowled darkly, he'd been hoping for another payday. Bad enough they stopped the money we were getting to take care of the little freak, he thought angrily, now they want us to stop everything just so they can play mind games with the freak who left him here. And they won't even pay us for doing it!

Sirius smirked knowingly, "let me guess, you thought you'd be getting paid for it, like last time?"

Vernon nodded grudgingly, and let out a huff

"You should be glad I don't sue you for the money you got for taking care of him even when you beat him daily." the last three words were said with a vicious snarl that made Vernon pale with fear.

"We paid you the first time," said Remus, "because you did need to stop your plans. If it happens that way again, which it might at least for school shopping, you will be compensated. However, for everyday things like this or school. Just consider it as paying Harry back for those years."

Vernon nodded grudgingly, his face a blotchy pale white, "All- alright, then." he stammered.

"We can set it for next Saturday," said Petunia timidly.

"All right," said Remus, "write the letter and I'll look it over, then you can call for Fawkes."

Vernon sighed, he'd been hoping they wouldn't look at the letter, "all right, then. Where's the paper, Petunia? The sooner we get this over with, the better."

"I agree," said Remus.

Sirius only looked at Vernon and smirked evilly.

Vernon saw the look and paled again.

 **A\N: Another chapter! Thanks to everyone who reviewed, followed, and favorited this story, you guys are great! Reading your reviews always makes me smile. Next chapter, the "meeting" with Sirius and a surprise for Dumbledore. Please read and review! See you soon.**

 _ **Kiani Skyrider**_


	19. Chapter 18

Chapter Eighteen

 **A\N: Just for clarification, even though you know that Remus is Polyjuced as Harry, I will be using Harry's name for that meeting, just to avoid confusion (from me or you, not sure which :D) Thanks to everyone who pointed out my mistakes, I'm fixing them as fast as I can. Enjoy!**

Vernon grumbled under his breath that Saturday as they headed for the car. Stopping by the cupboard, he banged the door loudly.

"Get out here, boy!" he yelled, "we'll be late!"

"Coming, Uncle Vernon," said Harry (Remus).

"Get a move on, then!" barked Vernon.

As Harry followed him out to the garage, Vernon whirled and grabbed for his collar, but Harry dodged away quickly, "now listen here, you little freak! If you tell those - those other freaks about this I'll whip you raw."

"You can't," said Harry, keeping well away from him, "Uncle Padfoot would blast you."

Vernon growled, "I - will - find - a - way. You think now those other freaks are here I can't punish you? Wait 'til you come home from school, then. Or when they're away. They can't protect you all the time. And then we'll see about all this rubbish!"

"I'll just tell them what you said and we'll leave!" exclaimed Harry, "then you won't have anything. No money, no protection, and Uncle Padfoot will magic your big butt into a cockroach!"

Vernon lunged, but Harry just dodged again.

"I thought you said we were late?" asked Harry.

"Just get in the damn car then," groused Vernon.

"After you," said Harry.

Vernon stomped over to the car, got in and slammed the door, "happy?" he snapped.

Harry's only answer was to get in and sit as far from Vernon as possible.

…..

"Hello, Harry dear," said Mrs. Figg as she answered the door, "I haven't seen you since before your trip! How is school going?"

"I love it!" said Harry happily, "I really like to learn, and my teacher is great."

"That's wonderful," she said, guiding him into the house, "I have a visitor today. Someone very special, he's here to see you."

"Aunt Petunia told me," said Harry.

"Good, good," said Mrs. Figg as she continued to guide him into the living room, "here he is. Harry Potter, this is Sirius Black."

"Hi," said Harry nervously.

"Hi Harry," said Sirius, "how are you?"

"I'm OK," said Harry, as Sirius motioned him to the couch.

Harry sat a bit stiffly, "are you a friend of Mrs. Figg's?" he asked politely.

"No, Harry," said Sirius, "I was a friend of your parents."

"Oh,"

"In fact," Sirius said, leaning forward, "I'm your godfather."

Harry's eyebrows went up, "really?"

"Let me get you boys some tea," said Mrs. Figg, "I'll be back in a moment."

"Thank you," said Sirius, as she bustled off to the kitchen.

After she left, Sirius turned and was about to say something when Harry waved his hand.

Sirius thought back to his school days, and the signs the Marauders had used when they needed to communicate silently. A method Remus had gotten from a book given to him by a Muggleborn he'd dated who had a parent - Sirius couldn't remember which one - who was deaf. Remus had found it interesting, but James and Sirius had been interested only in its uses for pranking. Needless to say, by the time they'd finished school, they could communicate almost exclusively in signs if they wanted. It drove Lily nuts.

How was the ride over? He signed, did the walrus behave?

No, signed Harry, I'll tell you later.

We should talk more, signed Sirius, I think she's coming back.

OK signed Harry, I hear her too.

"All right boys," said Mrs. Figg, balancing a tea tray, "I've got tea and cookies for you."

"Thank you Mrs. Figg," said Harry as she placed a cup in front of him.

"Yes, thank you," echoed Sirius as she handed him his cup and set the plate of cookies in front of them.

…..

Harry walked to the Dursleys' car, saw the purple blotched face of Uncle Vernon, and sighed inwardly.

Sirius came to the door, "goodbye Harry, thank you for meeting with me."

Harry turned and smiled, "thank you for coming to visit me."

"Anytime," said Sirius as he walked back toward the house. See you at home, Moony he signed surreptitiously.

See you, Harry signed back, holding his hands low so Vernon wouldn't notice, glad you thought of this. Trying to act like a five-year-old was driving me crazy!

Just sorry we didn't think of it earlier, Sirius signed.

Me too, signed Harry as he turned toward the car, we should teach Harry this.

True Sirius signed quickly, we'll talk when I get home.

Sirius went in to say his goodbyes to Mrs. Figg as the car drove away.

"Thanks again for letting me visit Harry here," he said, smiling.

"Not at all," replied Mrs. Figg, "anything I can do to help the boy. I haven't been able to do more than babysit since Albus asked me to stay here."

Sirius' smile wavered a tiny bit, "well," he said, "I hope there will be more visits, but that will depend, of course, on whether or not Harry wants to see me."

Mrs. Figg patted his shoulder confortingly, "of course he will. Don't you worry about that, Sirius."

Sirius sighed, "it's hard. I mean, how can I tell him stories about his parents without telling him about magic? How am I supposed to tell him anything without telling him about magic?"

Mrs. Figg sighed, "I know it's hard, dear. I have the same problem. I have to clean out everything before he comes over. I can't even leave a newspaper clipping, because all I get is the Daily Prophet."

"Why is it we can't tell him about magic again?" he asked.

"Albus said he wants Harry to have a normal childhood."

Sirius frowned, "wizard kids have normal childhoods. Normal for wizards." he said, "James did, I - well I sort of did. Hell, even Harry did for the first year."

"I know," said Mrs. Figg, patting his shoulder again, "I often thought about maybe telling him a few things, once he's older and can keep a secret."

"Really? That's great! Can I help? When you're ready, I mean? Maybe Remus, too."

"Of course! I think that would be a lovely idea." said Mrs. Figg.

"Thanks, Mrs. Figg," said Sirius, "maybe we could talk some more once I arrange another visit with Harry."

"Of course, and bring Remus with you. Once Harry goes home, we can have some tea and talk. And call me Arabella."

Sirius smiled and headed for an Apparition point in the backyard, "thanks M- I mean Arabella."

"Anytime," she said waving him off.

Sirius smiled as he Apparated away, directly to the trunk, directly home.

 **A/N: Merry Christmas to all my wonderful readers! I had some time, and more importantly, some inspiration. So I thought I'd give you a lovely new chapter to unwrap. Thanks to everyone who reviewed, followed, and favorited. Enjoy!**


	20. Chapter 19

**Chapter Nineteen**

 **A/N: Thank you guys for all the great reviews you've been writing! I really does inspire me to write more, and write better. And thanks to everyone who helps to correct my mistakes. The reaction to this story is SO much better than I ever expected, especially for my first story, you guys have really been great. Enjoy!**

 _ **Kiani Skyrider**_

Harry (Remus) slipped out of the car as soon as it stopped, intending to get in and to the trunk as quickly as possible to avoid Vernon, only to come around the side and hit Vernon square in his fat stomach. He bounced off, almost fell, and tried to dash around, only to be grabbed by the collar and hoisted up to stare into the angry little eyes of Vernon Dursley, whose face was a mixture of a deep red and blotchy puce.

"I told you boy, told you I'd get hold of you one way or another. That godfather of yours can't protect you now!"

Hearing a noise too soft for Vernon to notice, Harry/Remus grinned, "I wouldn't bet on it."

Giving him a shake, Vernon snarled, "why you little freak! I'll-"

"Do what? You touch me and we'll be gone! And that protection thing will be gone too. Sirius and Remus will take me away. They'll hex you into a cockroach, and leave you that way!"

Vernon gave a vicious smirk, "No they won't. Sooner or later they'll realize what a little freak you are and dump you on the street where you belong! Like we should have years ago!"

Harry stilled in Vernon's grip, his eyes blazing at the man who held him. "How ….. **DARE** …. You." he said coldly, "how **DARE** you say that to Harry! You've had plenty of warning, and after the **shit** you pulled today, you'll be **lucky** if it's Sirius who hexes you!"

Vernon dropped Harry just as he began to change, "what the **HELL** sort of **FREAKISHNESS** is this?!" he bellowed so loudly that Petunia came rushing out to the garage.

"What's going on Ver- oh!" she exclaimed at the sight of the rapidly-changing Remus.

"What in the world?" a confused Petunia asked.

Remus grimaced as the last of the potion left his system, "it would seem, Petunia that your husband wanted to 'show the freak that he can still get to him'" Remus smiled wickedly as Petunia paled, "lucky for us - and you by the way - Sirius and I suspected something like this would happen, so we came up with this little plan."

"By the way, Vernon," Sirius said from behind as Petunia gasped at his sudden appearance, "you might want to make sure people are who they seem to be before you go threatening them." Sirius matched Remus' wicked grin.

"W - what will you do to us?" Petunia asked.

Sirius' smile widened, "oh, **WE** won't do anything to you."

"In fact," said Remus, eyes locked on both Dursley adults, "we'll be gone within two hours. Along with any protection this house has."

Sirius' grin widened more at Petunia's pale face, "I'm sure it won't take Voldemort's followers long to...pay you a little visit."

"Let's just go, Padfoot," Remus said, glancing at the pale and clearly nervous Petunia, "we have a lot to do to get Potter Island ready for us to live in."

Sirius smiled and slung his arm around Remus' waist, "OK Moony, let's go get the pup and pack," he turned to the Dursleys, "I'd say see you around, but for your sake, I really hope I don't."

They walked to the trunk arm in arm, looked at each other, and smiled.

….

Albus Dumbledore sat at his desk. He was supposed to be doing paperwork, but he had pushed it to the side. _Minerva will be happy to help me with this,_ he thought as he reached for a lemon drop, _she always is._ Just as he popped the sweet into his mouth, the floo flared green, and Arabella Figg's head appeared.

Albus got to his knees, "ah, Arabella, how are you?" he asked, eyes twinkling merrily.

"Fine, fine Albus," Arabella said, "you asked me to call after Sirius had his meeting with young Harry."

Albus his his smile well, "and how did it go?"

"Oh fine," said Arabella nonchalantly, "a bit awkward at first, but they got along nicely in the end. Sirius said he wants to arrange more visits with Harry at my house."

Albus was barely able to hide his frown, "oh? He did?"

Arabella nodded, "yes. Said he'd contact you soon."

"I see," said Albus, "I thank you, Arabella, for allowing them to use your house. I was afraid someone would try to follow Sirius, but no one did. Did you see anything unusual?"

"No," said Arabella, "nothing here."

"Very well, Arabella. Thank you for contacting me."

"Of coarse, Albus. Anything I can do to keep the poor boy safe."

"I understand," said Albus, "please let me know if there's anyone unusual in the neighborhood."

Arabella nodded, "I will, Albus. I best be going, I need to get to the market."

"Very well," replied Albus, "I'll let you get going, then. Good bye, Arabella."

"Good bye, Albus," said Arabella before the call was disconnected.

Albus got up from his place by the fire. _That gets harder every time,_ thought Albus as his knees protested the position and movement.

He sat back at his desk and smiled as he reached for another sweet from the bowl on his desk. He sighed, _I just_ _ **knew**_ _Black was going to be trouble!_ He thought somewhat angrily, _first, he wanted a meeting, now he wants more. Worst of all, he'll probably bring Lupin next._ Albus knew that even if Black was oblivious enough to miss the abuse, Lupin wouldn't be. He was smart, and besides that, his damn werewolf senses might pick up on the scent of fear or blood. _Damn it!_ He thought bitterly, _I need to find a way to get Black out of the way, and_ _ **keep**_ _him there this time!_ He thought he'd done it when Black went to Azkaban, _I'll need to get Lupin out of the way, now too. There_ _ **has**_ _to be a way!_ He swept everything further to the side, sat back, and began to plan in earnest.

…

Sirius and Remus headed straight to the living room, where Harry was happily engrossed in one of his mum's books.

He looked up as they entered, "how did it go?" he asked.

Remus smiled, "the meeting went great. But we need to pack."

"Wait a minute," said Sirius, "I want to hear what's going on."

"Huh?" asked a confused Harry as Sirius turned to a blank picture frame and waved his wand.

"Just a little spell we set up," said a smiling Remus as he ruffled Harry's hair, "for when you had to interact with them for school or whatever. It lets us listen to what's being said upstairs."

Harry just smiled and grabbed Remus into a big hug, "thank you!"

"Anything for you pup," said Sirius as Harry drew him into the hug, "now shhh. I think you'll both want to hear this."

They quieted just in time to hear Petunia's voice coming from the frame, as well as get a good view of the Dursleys' living room.

"- could you, Vernon? I _**told**_ you we needed that protection!" Petunia wrung her hands in distress.

"What do we need that nonsense for? I say good riddance to them _**and**_ the little freak!" Vernon waved his hand in the direction of the cupboard.

"And let the other freaks who killed my sister come here? They'll come, and when they don't find the boy, they'll kill us!" Petunia screamed frantically.

"Think you went a little overboard on that one, Pads," said Remus

"That makes it better, after the shit he tried to pull- owww!" he exclaimed as Remus smacked him on the back of the head.

"No swearing!" he hissed.

"Shhh!" said Sirius, gesturing to the frame.

" - can't even hold your temper!" Petunia was saying as she gesticulated wildly.

"Why should I have to in my own damn house?" groused Vernon.

Petunia sighed, "oh Vernon, you _would_ do it to protect your **family.** If not for _that,_ " here her voice turned snarky, "you could do it because they _**paid**_ you."

Vernon grumbled, "only once."

 _ **SMACK!**_ The sound of Petunia's hand slapping Vernon's cheek made the little family wince as one.

"How petty can you be?" she asked, "you **know** they would have wanted to go out again. Besides, there _**is**_ the little matter of _**the protection for your family!**_ " the last bit was said in a high screech.

"I'm sorry Pet," Vernon said, sighing, "I don't know why the little freak gets me so wrought up."

"We just have to hope they don;t leave," said Petunia.

"What can I do Pet?" asked Vernon.

"Hmmm," Petunia frowned, "as much as I hate to say it, maybe if you apologize, and agree to leave the boy alone…."

Vernon sighed again, "if I have to, Pet. We need to have our family protected."

"These two might be freaks, but from what I heard Lily say to our parents once, the followers of that madman are worse than they could ever be," said Petunia.

"What's the difference?" Vernon asked, "freaks are freaks."

"These two might threaten us, might even turn us into something. The others would **kill** us. Or worse."

Vernon gulped, "w - worse?"

Petunia nodded.

"I'll do it, Pet," said Vernon, "I'll do what I have to."

"All right Vernon," said Petunia with a tremulous smile, "now, let's just hope they come up before they leave. Once they leave, the protection is gone."

"All right Pet," said Vernon.

Sirius smiled as he ended the spell, "what do you think? Everyone is affected here, so everyone gets a vote."

Harry looked up, "I - I'd like to stay. He didn't do anything too bad. Not anything worse than before. And if we leave, Dumbledore will know something's up. And I like my school." he said, all in a rush.

Sirius nodded, "Ok, Harry's vote is stay. Moony?"

Remus frowned, "Harry has made some good points. Most important is what Harry needs. I say we stay for now, with a lot more monitoring and some new conditions."

Sirius sighed, "then I'll agree. There are some things we can do."

"Like what?" asked Harry curiously.

"There's a spell parents use," Sirius said, "your mum and dad used it whenever they went out. Surprised the hel-" Sirius winced as Remus pinched his arm, "heck out of me when Lily repeated everything I did with you the first time I babysat."

Harry beamed, "really?"

Remus laughed and ruffled Harry's already messy hair, "really, cub. Surprised me, too the first time."

Harry giggled, "I like hearing stories about my parents."

Sirius smiled sadly, "and we have plenty to tell you, pup. But for now, want to go deal with the Dursleys?"

Harry made a face, "not really, but we should, right?"

Remus and Sirius both put their arms around Harry, and each other, "Right!" they chorused.

Harry straightened his shoulders proudly under their arms, "let's go!"


	21. Chapter 20

**Chapter Twenty**

The little family walked out of the cupboard and ran right into Petunia, who wrung her hands nervously.

"C-can we talk?" she asked, "Vernon - he wants to apologize."

"All right," said Remus, walking by as she waved them into the living room.

 _ **This better be good**_ signed Sirius, _**or**_ **might just do what you said, and hex him into a cockroach…...or worse**

Remus waved him to the couch with a grin. _**And I will let you. Hell, I might HELP you.**_

Harry looked at their moving hands curiously.

"We'll tell you later, pup," said Sirius as {etunia entered the room, quickly followed by a clearly sulking Vernon. Harry nodded and turned toward his uncle.

Vernon sat in his normal seat, Petunia beside him. For a few minutes, he sat there sulking and staring at them, until Sirius cleared his throat and Petunia glared and poked him sharply.

Vernon grunted, but quickly opened his mouth at another poke from Petunia, "I'm sorry," he mumbled.

"And?" asked Sirius.

Vernon's face purpled, but he subsided as Petunia glared at him, "I'm sorry for what I did, and I promise I'll leave the- the boy alone."

Sirius looked at Remus _**what do you think?**_ He signed.

 _ **Passable,**_ signed Remus, _**I believe he will keep his promise….for now. At least until he thinks he can get away with it.**_

 _ **I agree,**_ replied Sirius, _**so what, we wait and get Potter Island ready just in case?**_

 _ **Exactly,**_ signed Remus, _**we need to start showing Harry anyway.**_

Sirius nodded and turned to the nervous Dursleys, "all right, as long as _you keep your word_ , we will stay."

Petunia sighed in relief while Vernon sulked.

"But," said Remus, "one more _**slip**_ , and we'll disappear faster than you can say 'magic'!"

Vernon flinched at that and seemed to sag.

Petunia just nodded.

…..

The next Friday, Harry bounced into the trunk, "are we going yet?" he asked excitedly.

Sirius grinned and ruffled his hair, "not quite yet, pup. Let's get you a snack first and let Moony finish up."

Harry grinned, "OK. What's for snack?"

"We have some apples and graham crackers," Sirius said, throwing his arm around Harry's shoulder and leading him toward the kitchen, "and I do believe there's a candy bar with your name on it."

Harry smiled widely, "yes!"

…

Harry and Sirius were just finishing when Remus walked in, "everybody ready?" he asked.

"I am!," yelled Harry, jumping up as he crammed the last bit of cracker in his mouth.

Remus smiled and ruffled Harry's hair, "all right cub, let's go into the living room. There's more room for the portkey there."

Harry's face brightened, "one of Mum's books talked about portkeys. It said how you have to act like you're walking or you'll fall."

"That's true," said Sirius.

"Are we ready?" asked Remus.

Both Sirius and Harry nodded.

"OK Harry, you only need to put your finger on the portkey." said Remus, holding out a short rope.

Harry tentatively put his finger on the rope, watching as Sirius did the same.

"Ready?" Sirius asked, at Harry's nod, he said, "Potter Island!"

Harry stared wide-eyed at the colors that passed by. Almost too late, he remembered to start walking. Not long after, he felt his feet hit solid ground and his balance wobbled, but Sirius' arm kept him upright. Once he'd regained his balance, he looked up only to gape in shock at the HUGE set of double doors that were in front of him.

Sirius smiled as the doors opened and he led Harry into the house.

Remus grinned at Harry's shock, "Welcome to Potter Island," he said as he and Sirius led Harry through the large doors.

…...

 **A\N; Sorry for the long wait and the short chapter. I just wanted to get this out to let you all know I haven't abandoned this story. Thanks to everyone who followed, favorited, and reviewed.**

 _ **Kiani Skyrider**_


	22. Chapter 21

**Chapter Twenty-One**

 **A\N; I apologize for the last chapter, I know it was short. I know I might not have explained, but I am American. I know next to nothing about British slang or available foods or money. Thank you for pointing out about the graham crackers and the 100 pound notes, I really do appreciate all your help. Thanks again for all who reviewed, favorited, and followed my story. This has gotten a better response than I could have hoped for. Thank you all!**

Harry could do nothing but gape as they entered the huge foyer. He turned around and around, and his eyes seemed to grow larger and dart everywhere at once. The walls were panneled in a rich cherry wood, with small gold accents in the corners and along the baseboards. The rug was a deep crimson with a complicated gold knot pattern. The pictures on the walls were mostly seascapes or country scenes to provide a startling contrast.

Remus chuckled, "I was like that, too the first time I saw it."

Sirius laughed, "You? Prongs swore up and down I looked like I was about to pass out for ten minutes!"

Harry laughed, "really?"

"Yup," said Sirius, "felt like it, too for a while."

Harry giggled as Sirius ruffled his hair, "want to see the rest of the house now?" he asked.

"Yeah!" replied Harry, bouncing excitedly.

"The let's go!" exclaimed Remus, taking them both by the hand.

Just as the trio passed through the inner doors and into the hall, they heard a number of loud popping noises.

Standing in front of the little family were about twenty house elves.

"Young master Harry is being home!" said an older elf, all but bouncing in place.

Harry moved behind Sirius and Remus, not quite knowing what to make of the little creatures, who were all bouncing excitedly and jostling slightly to get a better look at him.

Remus ruffled Harry's hair as Sirius laid a gentle hand on his shoulder, "it's OK pup," said Sirius, "they're house elves. They won't hurt you."

Remus smiled at him, "did any of your books talk about house elves?" he asked.

Harry smiled, "only a little. One book just says they work for most pureblood families. The rich ones, anyway."

"That's right, Master Harry," said an elf, stepping forward, I is Dee, Head Potter Elf."

"You all worked for my parents?" Harry asked eagerly.

"Yes Master Harry, and yous grandparents, too. The older ones did." said Dee, "what wizard books isn't saying is house elves can't replenish they's magic by themselves, so we is bonding to wizard families so's we can have magic."

Harry looked curiously at the elf, "what does 'replenish their magic' mean?" he asked.

Remus answered him, "think of a person, or elf's magic like a glass full of water. When we use it, it's like taking a sip out of the glass. The more you use, the faster it goes. Understand so far?"

Harry nodded, "yes."

"Good," said Remus, "now with us, the glass will refill itself eventually, like putting it under a tap."

"And house elves can't fill their glass?" asked Harry.

"Not unless they're bonded to a wizard, no." answered Sirius.

"And because we is wanting magic, we is offering to work for the wizards so's we can have it." said Dee.

"Wow," said Harry, "I didn't know so many people worked for my family."

Dee bounced excitedly and cried hugging Harry's leg, "Young Master is calling us people. Like equals!"

Harry looked confused, "but you are, aren't you? I mean, you can walk, and talk, and think, right? So that makes you people, just a different kind."

At this all the elves burst into tears. Harry looked horrified, "I'm sorry! I didn't mean to hurt your feelings. Please don't cry."

Dee smiled at him, "Young Master didn't hurt ours feelings. We is crying because we is happy and sad. Happy because Young Master thinks of us so well. Sad because it bes reminding us of things Mistress Lily bes saying many times."

Harry smiled, "really? My Mum said that?"

Dee nodded, "Mistress Lily being saying that a lot."

Harry just smiled widely.

"Would Young Master bes liking to see the rest of Potter Manor?"

"Yes please," said Harry politely, "umm-why do you call me Master?"

"That bes a sign of respect, Master Harry," said Dee.

"Oh," said Harry.

…

 _Potter Manor is so BIG!_ Thought Harry as they walked through the rooms.

From the hall, Dee showed them the living room, a huge room with several large couches and squishy armchairs set with many tables around an ENORMOUS fireplace.

"Wow," said Harry in amazement, "this place is huge! How big is it?"

Dee smiled at the child's excitement, "Potter Manor is having seven floors, and magic is being used to make the rooms bigger."

Harry grinned, "can we explore?"

Sirius and Remus smiled at each other while Sirius ruffled Harry's hair, "you bet, Pup!"

Remus patted his shoulder, "let's go!"

…..

 **AN; Another chapter! Sorry about the long wait. To** **stacygrrl2002** **The Potters didn't know how old Harry would be when he found the trunk, or even if he would find it. It was a contingency plan, one of a few they had. As for how Harry can read books meant for an 11 -year-old, he is a genius. I myself was reading books for older children even before I entered school. Harry's intelligence and attitude is a mixture of my own experience and fantasy. Thanks to all my reviewers!**

 _ **Kiani Skyrider**_


	23. Chapter 22

**Chapter Twenty-two**

Sunday night found them back home in the trunk. It was 9:30pm but Harry was so excited he couldn't sleep.

"Pleeeeeease," he begged with big puppy eyes, "just a little longer?"

Sirius was caving fast in the face of those eyes, Remus gave him a look before Harry turned the puppy eyes on him.

"Weeell," said Remus, just a little longer. You have school tomorrow."

Harry hugged him fiercely as Sirius gave him a smug look over Harry's head, "thank you!" said Harry, before running off to the 'outside' compartment that they called their backyard.

Sirius snickered and Remus muttered, "just like his godfather. I can't resist your puppy eyes either, remember?"

Sirius gave him a crooked grin, "oh, I remember."

Remus had just opened his mouth to say something when Harry burst in, clutching the toy broom they had bought when they got his other magical toys, "can I fly it pleasepleaseplease?" with puppy eyes on both of them at full force.

Remus sighed, but nodded when Sirius mumbled, "it'll tire him out faster."

"Sure pup," said Sirius, "but only for a little while, then it's right to bed with you."

"OK," said Harry running for the backyard as they followed, "I promise!"

An hour later, after a thoroughly tired Harry was tucked into bed, Sirius flopped on the sofa and sighed, "I think I'm more tired than he is!"

Remus smiled and handed him a cup of tea, "that's because one child has more energy than any TEN adults."

Sirius grinned at him and yawned, "tell me about it," he mumbled.

Remus grinned, "still can't wait to see you at Christmas."

Sirius jumped and yelped as he spilled his tea, "I can't **BELIEVE** I forgot about Christmas! How long do we have?"

Remus smiled, "a month yet."

Sirius sighed and cleaned up the spilled tea, "good. At least I didn't forget Harry or you."

"Harry is more important than gifts for either of us," replied Remus.

"True Moony, but I shouldn't neglect you either," Sirius said, then grinned, "so what did you get me?"

Remus grinned, "I'm not telling,"

Sirius pouted, "awww Moony, you're no fun."

"But if I told you, it would ruin the surprise,"

"Awwwwwww,"

"No,"

"Pleeease?"

"No Padfoot,"

"Fine," Sirius huffed.

"You'll like it, I promise."

"Oh really?" said Sirius with a leer, "can I get a preview?"

Remus smirked, "You're incorrigible."

…..

The next two weeks found Sirius and Remus planning and shopping for Christmas. Sirius was going overboard, determined to make up for four Christmases worth of presents. For once, Remus let him, only giving him a smirk when Sirius came up with yet another gift idea for Harry.

"You're going to spoil him you know," Remus said with a smile the last time this happened.

"I know," replied Sirius, "but after all those….muggles put him through, he deserves it."

"I agree with you," said Remus, "but we can't do it all the time, OK? Just this Christmas."

"This Christmas and his birthday," argued Sirius, Remus smirked at him, "what? It'll be his first with us!"

Remus smiled, "OK but after that only for special occasions or achievements."

Sirius smiled, "you got it, Moony."

Remus only smiled, "we'll see."

Sirius gave him a Look, which he returned.

"What are we going to do about decorations?" Remus asked, and a tree."

Sirius grinned, "we'll take Harry out to pick a tree and some decorations this weekend. We'll do the Polyjuice thing again."

"Good idea, but how will we explain not taking Dudley? The first time, it was only because he'd already gotten his school clothes."

"True," said Sirius, "maybe we can just borrow their car, there's an antidote to Polyuice, maybe we can just use it until we get out of the city."

"Or you can just buy a car," said Remus.

Sirius grinned, catching on, "and shrink it when we're done like I did my bike."

Remus nodded, and we could take Harry through the portal to my old cottage."

Sirius grinned widely, "I can't wait! This is going to be so much fun!"

 **A/N: I am SO sorry for the long wait. I had a MASSIVE case of writer's block, and my muse just laughed at me when I tried to cajole (read; beat my brain} it into giving me a chapter. I will try my best to get another chapter up as soon as possible. Thanks to everyone who reviewed, followed and favorited.**

 _ **Kiani Skyrider**_


	24. Chapter 23

Chapter Twenty-Three

Harry bounced up and down on the couch excitedly, "you mean it? A real Christmas? With presents and everything?"

Sirius ruffled Harry's hair, or tried to at least, as Harry was bouncing too much, "of coarse pup! And you have to help us pick out a tree and some decorations."

"Yay!" exclaimed Harry, "I can't wait! When are we going?"

Sirius smiled, "tomorrow,"

"Are we going to use Polyjuice like last time when we went shopping for my school?" Harry asked with a giggle.

Sirius made a face, which only made Harry giggle harder. So Sirius did the mature thing and stuck his tounge out at his godson. Harry almost fell over laughing and Remus smiled.

"You're funny," said Harry, still laughing.

Sirius grabbed him and started tickling him mercilessly, "funny huh? I'll show you funny."

"Stop! Stop!" Harry screamed through his laughter, squirming around until he reached a throw pillow. Grabbing the pillow, he smacked Sirius with it until Sirius stopped tickling him. Sirius retaliated by conjuring a pillow and throwing it at Harry. It hit Remus instead, causing him to conjure a hail of pillows that were banished at the two still hitting each other with the couch pillows. Then the war was on.

When it was over, they all lay in a laughing heap on the floor, and the room (including them) was COVERED in feathers and half empty pillows.

Remus laughed and waved his wand, causing the room to clean itself. All the pillows plumped up and stacked themselves in a corner, with the originals settling back on the couches.

Harry's eyes went wide, "I love magic," he said, "I can't wait 'til I can do that!"

The two Marauders grinned at Harry's wide-eyed wonder, "it'll be a few years yet, cub," said Remus, ruffling Harry's hair.

"Awww," Harry pouted, "I can already do some stuff."

Sirius smiled, thinking Harry would tell them about his accidental magic, "like what pup?" he asked.

"I can open the door to my cupboard," he said proudly.

Both men were shocked. Remus asked, "on purpose?" At the same time Sirius said, "without a wand?"

Harry nodded yes to both questions, "i-is that bad?" he asked.

Sirius and Remus were quick to reassure him.

"Of course not pup," he said.

"It's actually very good," said Remus, "and very rare."

"Rare means not too many people can do it, right?" Harry asked, eyes lighting up.

"That's right cub," said Remus, ruffling Harry's already messy hair again.

"Very few wizards can do wandless magic," said Sirius.

"That you can do it so young is a sign that you'll be a very powerful wizard when you grow up," said Remus.

"Wow really?" exclaimed Harry excitedly.

"Really," said Sirius, "we'll have to train you up when you're a bit older."

"Wow when?" asked Harry.

"When you're a bit older," said Remus, at Harry's pouting look he amended, "we can help you practice a few things now but you have to be careful not to do too much while your core is still growing."

"OK," said Harry.

"Now it's time for you to get to bed," said Sirius.

"Awww," whined Harry, "just a little longer?"

"Don't you want to be awake for shopping tomorrow?" asked Remus, "if you don't want to go….."

"I want to! I want to!" exclaimed Harry as he scrambled for his bedroom.

….

Harry was awake very early the next day. Much too early for Sirius' liking. Remus, having anticipated this, had set up the coffee maker the night before. As soon as Harry jumped on their bed that morning, Remus got up and pressed the button to start it immediately.

Sirius groaned as Harry gave a great big jump, landing practically on top of him.

"Whattimeisit?" Sirius grunted as he looked blearily in the direction he could hear Remus moving.

"6:17 am," said Remus with a yawn, "might as well get up, Padfoot. I'll have breakfast on in a minute."

"Coffee?" mumbled Sirius as he grabbed a still bouncing Harry and tickled him.

"Already started," said Remus as he shuffled around the kitchen making breakfast.

Sirius groaned again, "alright pup what do you want to play this morning?"

"Lego!" yelled Harry, causing Sirius to wince at the assault on his sensitive hearing.

"Go set up the while I get dressed," answered Sirius, ruffling his hair and pushing him off the bed.

Remus laughed and dodged a running Harry as he came in with a cup of steaming coffee.

"You know I love you, right?" he gave his now standard line on mornings like this.

Remus answered with the now standard joke response, "are you talking to me or the coffee?"

Sirius came over and pulled him into a hug, "you Moony. Always you."

Remus kissed him, "I love you too, Padfoot. Now get dressed or the cub will come in and bounce on you again."

"All right, all right," said Siriu with another groan.

Remus chuckled as he took the empty coffee cup to the kitchen, "I did warn you."

…..

After breakfast, the Apparated to Remus' cottage, where Sirius enlarged his new car and piled in. They drove to London and had a blast picking out the different decorations for their home.

Harry loved all the sparkly balls and other shapes. Especially the ones that depicted Muggle versions of magical creatures. Sirius was surprised at soe of them, but Remus, having had to work in the Muggle world, wasn't as surprised.

"How do they know about these?" whispered Sirius as Harry looked at a display featuring unicorns and fairies.

"To them, it's just fantasy, something someone made up." murmured Remus in reply.

"Oh," said Sirius.

Just then, Harry bounced over with clutching a beautiful unicorn hanging ornament and a cascade of fairies with the largest on top, and spreading downward in smaller and smaller sizes.

"Can we get these?" he asked.

"Sure, pup," said Sirius, "let's bring them up to the register then."

"OK," said Harry, running up to the register.

"No running," Remus admonished.

"Sorry" said Harry, looking down.

"That's OK pup," said Sirius, coming up and ruffling Harry's hair, "just, you shouldn't run in stores, OK?"

"Why?" asked Harry.

"Because," said Remus, "can run into things and either get hurt or break them."

The cashier smiled at the little family, "and if you break something in the store, you have to pay for it," sh said gently.

"Really?" asked Harry, Remus nodded.

…..

When they finally got home, the little family (even Harry) were exhausted. Since everyone was tired they had picked up a couple pizzas and some chips. Sirius carried the food to the kitchen and put it on the Copier, as it had come to be called. Once copied, he put one set on the counter, and the other in the "warmer," a stasis chamber that was meant to keep food just as it was when put in.

"Let's eat!" Sirius called.

The thundering of a thousand horses sounded as Harry charged toward the kitchen. Remus followed at a more sedate pace.

Sirius passed out paper plates and they all dug in.


	25. Chapter 24

**Chapter Twenty-four**

 **A/N: Thank you guys so much! I just LOVE the response this story has gotten. This is the Christmas chapter. (I couldn't bear to ruin Harry's first real Christmas with Marge, so the Dursleys are visiting her.) After this, I plan on having several small time skips.**

Christmas Eve found the little family finishing up with the tree and some house decorations. Harry was having LOTS of fun with the tinsel, currently he was rolling on the floor laughing like a lunatic as both Sirius and Remus attempted to rid themselves of the stuff.

"Not funny pup!" Sirius' admonition was ruined by his giggles as he tried to pry the tinsel out of his hair.

 **"** I didn't know it would do that!" shrieked Harry through his laughter, "I didn't want to blow it up! I only tried to move it I swear!"

"Just goes to show you," said Remus, chuckling as he plucked a piece of tinsel out of his ear, "you have to be careful with magic. You never know what will happen."

Harry nodded, still laughing, "I will."

Sirius meanwhile, had changed into Padfoot and attempted to shake the sparkly stuff off him Seeing his reflection in the large standing mirror, he yelped and immediately changed back, causing both Harry and Remus to howl with laughter.

"Not funny!" he mock growled, which had the opposite effect, "Padfoot does NOT look good in sparkles!"

Remus ran his fingers through his hair, causing the last few pieces of tinsel to fall out, "OK cub, let's finish decorating the tree." he said.

"What's next?" Harry asked eagerly.

"The last thing is the star," said Sirius, taking a small box from his pocket and enlarging it, "I know we were going to pick one out, but I thought you'd like this better. It's the one James and Lily used for your first Christmas."

"Really?" exclaimed Harry excitedly.

"Yup," said Sirius, ruffling Harry's hair as he handed him the box, "got it out of the vault yesterday. I didn't think of it until after we talked about picking one."

"Thank you!" said Harry, while giving Sirius a bone-crushing hug.

Harry opened the box to reveal a large star, silvery and glinting with many small magical lights in different colors.

"Oooooo!" exclaimed Harry, "pretty!"

"Yes it is," said Remus, "want to put it up?"

"Yeah!"

"Alright then," said Remus, crouching down, "get up on my shoulders then."

Handing the star to Sirius, Harry scrambled onto Remus' back, and moved to perch on his shoulders. Remus stood up carefully, and Sirius handed the star back to Harry, who very carefully placed it on the very top of the tree.

"Good job pup," said Sirius as he pulled Harry off Remus' shoulders and into a hug.

"Now that the tree is done," said Remus with a smile, "who's up for some cocoa and cookies?"

"I am! I am!" exclaimed Harry and Sirius together.

"Great, just great," Remus muttered good naturedly, "now I have TWO five-year-olds to deal with."

Sirius did the mature thing and stuck his tongue out at Remus, causing Harry to giggle.

"Real mature," grinned Remus, "alright then, to the kitchen!" he cried, hoisting a still giggling Harry onto his shoulders once again.

…

Albus Dumbledore smiled as he looked over the Great Hall. _Ah Christmas,_ he thought, _I just love the holidays. Everyone is in such good spirits this time of year._

He smiled to himself, _best of all,_ he thought, _Despite what he said to Arabella, he hasn't contacted me again about visiting with Harry._ He smiled his grandfather smile as the students filed out. _I was so sure he'd want to see Harry for Christmas. Though I'm not sure if that is encouraging or worrisome._

He smiled as the professors as they left for their own quarters and wished them "Happy Christmas." before making his way to his own rooms.

The gargoyle opened and he walked by his desk, only to spot a letter laying on the clean (for once) surface. _What could this be?_ He asked himself, reaching for the parchment. Sitting in his chair, he quickly opened the letter and read;

 _ **Albus,**_

 _ **While we don't want to interfere with Harry's family holiday, both Sirius and I would like to see him in a few days, so I can meet him and we can give him his present. Sirius told me about you not wishing to tell Harry about magic yet, and while we don't understand it, we will abide by your wishes. I promise that Harry's gift will be purely Muggle. Happy Christmas, and we hope to hear from you soon.**_

 _ **Remus J. Lupin**_

 _Damn!_ He thought, _I_ _ **KNEW**_ _it was too good to be true! Worse yet, now the damn werewolf wants to meet the boy. Even if Sirius missed it the first time, he might not miss the abuse this time. Even if he does, Lupin won't._ He plucked a lemon drop from the bowl and popped it in his mouth and sighed. Fawkes trilled mournfully at him. He shot a glare at the bird and sighed again. _I could try to put them off, but that could backfire. It might make them suspicious._ He let out another long-suffering sigh, he would need to contact the Dursleys. In the meantime, he would need to send a reply. He sighed once again as he reached for quill and parchment.

….

Sirius, Remus, and Harry were sitting in the living room enjoying the last of the cocoa when they were startled by Dee popping in front of them.

"What is it, Dee?" asked a puzzled Sirius, "is something wrong?"

"No sir," said Dee, "yous is getting a letter at the cottage."

Remus smiled at Sirius' startled look, "is it from the headmaster?" he asked.

"Yes sir," Dee said, "Fawkes is bringing it, that is why Dee came to get yous."

Remus looked over at Harry, seeing the empty mug in front of him, he smiled, "bed."

"Awwww," said Harry, "just a little while longer?" he pleaded.

Sirius grinned, "the sooner you go to sleep, the sooner it will be Christmas," he said, ruffling Harry's hair.

Harry grinned happily, "OK!"

Remus smiled, "we'll tuck you in, but then we will need to go with Dee, but I promise it won't be long and we'll be back before you wake up."

"OK," said Harry as he got up and headed for his room, "promise?"

"Of coarse pup," said Sirius as he watched Harry get into bed.

The two Marauders tucked him in and waited until he was almost asleep before leaving the room.

"So," said Sirius as they made their way to the fireplace, "what did you do?"

Remus gave him a look as if to say, 'who me?'

Sirius only smiled, "don't give me that look, Moony. I know you too well."

Remus paused, "I thought Dumbledore might find it suspicious if we didn't want to see Harry for Christmas, so I wrote him a letter asking to meet him after the holiday."

Sirius barked a laugh, "brilliant! Trust you to think of that!"

Remus laughed and grabbed Sirius' hand and the floo powder, "Lupin Cottage!" he called as he threw it in the fire. Tugging Sirius' hand, he pulled them into the green flames.

After stepping out and spelling the soot off them both, Remus walked toward Fawkes and, as the phoenix gave no warning, gently untied the letter from his leg.

Fawkes gave a trill as Remus stroked his head, then turned to sit with Sirius and opened the letter.

 _ **Dear Sirius and Remus,**_

 _ **First, I wish to thank you for contacting me, rather than attempt to contact Harry's family directly. I see no problem with you meeting Harry, but I must ask you to give me a few days to get in touch with the family. As I do not know their holiday plans, I don't want to risk contacting them while they are visiting or being visited. I thank you for your patience in this matter, and wish you a Happy Christmas. I will send Fawkes with a date and time for you to see Harry.**_

 _ **Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore.**_

"Well," said Sirius, "at least he's letting us see Harry with no problems."

"True," replied Remus, "but maybe he thinks we'd be suspicious if he tried to put us off. Let me just write a reply and send it back with Fawkes."

"Great," said Sirius as he summoned a parchment and quill, "you write better than I do anyway."

"Padfoot," Remus said with a smirk, " _Harry_ writes better than you do."

"Ouch Moony," said Sirius with his hand over his heart, "that hurts."

Remus smiled as he picked up the quill and began to write, "I can tell,"

"You wound me," said Sirius with a smirk.

…

Albus sighed again as Fawkes flamed in with the reply. Quickly untying the letter, he read

 _ **Albus,**_

 _ **Thank you for your reply. We understand that you don't want to interrupt Harry's holiday. Happy Christmas, and hope to hear from you soon.**_

 _ **Remus J. Lupin**_

Albus sighed, put the letter on his desk, and shuffled off to bed. _At least they're willing to wait,_ was his last thought before sleep claimed him.

 **A/N; Next up is Christmas Day! Thanks to all those who followed, favorited, and reviewed! You guys are great!**

 _ **Kiani Skyrider**_


	26. Chapter 25

**Chapter Twenty-Five**

 **A/N: I plan on doing Christmas day and the already planned meet up in this chapter, then a time skip, maybe Harry's 6th birthday. Then maybe one chap per year, more if something special happens.**

Sirius was jarred awake after what seemed like a few minutes' sleep by a bouncing, giggling bombshell that literally exploded on top of him.

"It's Christmas! It's Christmas!" cried a still bouncing Harry excitedly.

Sirius groaned and rolled over, "mmm hmmm"

Remus smiled and got up, "coffee's on. I set it up last night when we got back."

Sirius smiled, finally opening his eyes, "you're the best Moony. Now if we can get this one to stop bouncing on me, we'll be great," he said with a mock stern glare in the direction of his still giggling godson.

Harry stopped bouncing just long enough to stick his tongue out at Sirius and blow a loud raspberry.

"Oh yeah?" Sirius said, sitting up and grabbing Harry around the middle, "what you got to say now huh?" he asked, tickling Harry mercilessly.

"Stop! Stop!" cried Harry.

Sirius grinned, "Are you gonna blow anymore raspberries at me?"  
"No!" cried Harry through his laughter.

"All right you two," said Remus, coming in with a mug of steaming coffee, "breakfast is on the way, then we can open presents."

"Yay!" Harry yelled, causing the two Marauders to wince slightly at the volume.

Harry scrambled up and streaked excitedly out of the room.

Sirius flopped back on his pillows and groaned, "what time is it anyway?" he asked, sitting up again and taking the coffee from Remus' outstretched hand.

Remus smiled and flicked his wand. Displayed in the air were the numbers 5:38am.

Sirius groaned again and gulped coffee.

Remus smiled again, "I _did_ warn you," and chuckled when Sirius sent a glare his way.

Still chuckling, Remus started out of the room, "I would get dressed before Harry comes in and starts bouncing on you again."

"He is a little ball of energy, isn't he?" Sirius chuckled, giving the now empty coffee cup in his hands a sad look.

Remus nodded and took the empty cup from him, "more will be on the table when you come out, I promise."

Sirius shot him a grateful look before shuffling off to the closet.

Remus smiled as he headed toward the kitchen, only to nearly be run over by Harry coming back to check what was taking so long.

"Whoa there cub," he said with a smile, "Sirius is getting dressed. How about you help me mix up some pancakes while we wait."

"OK!" exclaimed Harry.

They went into the kitchen and Remus got out the pancake ingredients, he mixed everything together and then stood Harry on a chair by the counter in front of the big mixing bowl.

Handing him a big mixing spoon he said, "OK cub, just stir until all the lumps are smooth."

"OK Uncle Moony," said Harry and began to stir while Remus turned the bacon, cracked several eggs and poured another cup of coffee for Sirius.

Sirius came shuffling into the kitchen only slightly more awake than he had been when Remus left him. Sitting down, he grabbed the coffee and chugged it without bothering to sweeten it. Remus chuckled at his antics and put the pot by his elbow.

"I'm done!" called Harry, "see? The batter's all smooth."

Remus walked over, "good job cub! Now let's get these made."

"Can I play Lego til they're done?" asked Harry.

"OK cub," said Remus, ruffling Harry's hair, "go set everything up, Uncle Padfoot will be out in a minute."

"OK," said Harry before racing excitedly from the room.

….

Once breakfast was done, Remus made cocoa, (and anoter pot of coffee) for everyone and they settled around the tree ad it's ENORMOUS pile of presents. A much revived Sirius played Father Christmas, once everyone had all their presents,

Sirius sat on the couch next to Remus.

"All right pup, start opening!" called Sirius.

Harry tore into his pile of presents, sending the brightly colored paper flying everywhere.

"Thank you! Thank you!" called Harry as one by one, he opened several Lego sets, the newest video game console along with many games, a few movies, an artist's kit with a few extra sketch pads, some coloring books, action figures both magical and muggle, a child's potion kit, a bicycle, a sled, puzzles, board games, packets of seeds and cuttings of mgical plants for his garden, an album with pictures of his parents, and many, many books along with several boxes and bags of candy also both magical and muggle.

"You've got one more there, kiddo," said Sirius as Harry ran over to hug him.

As Harry ran over to rip the paper off a long package half hidden at the back of the tree, Remus gave Sirius a Look, "you didn't!"

"Of course I did," chuckled Sirius, "it's not a real one. It's a 'practice broom.' Goes only about a foot higher than a toy broom at the lowest setting."

"Setting?" asked Remus.

"It's got settings to go a little higher as he gets older, until he's ready for a real broom," answered Sirius.

Remus smiled as Harry squealed with joy, "can I go fly it? _Pleeeeeeeeeeeease?_ "

"All right go on. We'll be out in a few minutes," said Remus.

Harry raced out of the room clutching his new broom.

"Don't worry Moony," said Sirius with a smile, "that thing's got so many coushioning charms on it, it's nearly impossible for him to fall off."

Remus chuckled and shook his head, "all right. Let's go watch the cub fly. We can open our presents later, when he's all tired out."

"OK Moony, at least let me clean up. You did all the cooking."

Remus smiled and Sirius waved his wand, causing the pile of ripped paper spread accross the room to disappear. Another flick caused the dishes and pans to start washing themselves.

"Thanks Padfoot," said Remus wryly but with a smile as they headed for the yard.

"Anytime," said Sirius with a grin and a wince as Remus playfully smacked him on the back of his head.

…..

Most of the rest of the day was spent watching Harry fly, playing with his toys, and having a snowball fight in the yard. Remus and Sirius having figured out how to change the 'weather'.

They even built a small hill so Harry could go sledding. Later that afternoon, after Remus went to start on the Christmas dinner, Sirius even took Harry for a short flight on his own broom. Harry wanted to try a ride on Sirius' motorcycle, but Sirius told him that would have to wait a while. He did start teaching Harry to ride his bicycle, and by the time Remus called them in, he was getting pretty good at it.

"It's almost like riding a broom," said a grinning Harry, "I mean, you have to learn how to balance and all."

"You're right pup," said Sirius, "you'll be wizzing along on it in no time I bet."

Harry hugged him, "thanks Uncle Padfoot. This is the best Christmas ever!"

"You're welcome pup," Sirius said, returning the hug, "now let's go eat. I'm starved!"

…

After a wonderful dinner of turkey with gravy, stuffing, roast potatoes, Brussels sprouts, pigs in blankets, Yorkshire pudding, and cranberry sauce. Remus brought out a large Christmas pudding and a plate of several small mince pies.

"Ooooooo!" said Harry, eyes going big at the sight of the pudding, "I never had that before!"

Remus smiled, "we have to light it first," he said as he poured the brandy over it.

Sirius turned out the lights as Remus lit the large pudding. Harry watched with wide eyes as the pudding blazed.

Once it was done, Remus cut a large slice and passed it to Harry, along with a mince pie. After he and Sirius served themselves, they all dug into the treat. After they had all finished their dessert, Sirius offered to 'clean up' again.

Remus grinned, "I _should_ make you do it the muggle way."

Sirius gavn exaggerated pout, "but then I wouldn't be able to watch a movie with the pup!" he mock whined.

"That's why I'm not,"

Sirius stuck his tongue out at Remus.

Harry giggled.

"All right cub," said Remus, "movie or games?"

"Games!" cheered Harry, bouncing in his seat.

"All right then let's go!" hollered Sirius, swinging Harry onto his shoulders, "to the living


	27. Chapter 26

**Chapter Twenty-Six**

 **A/N: This is a time skip. Warnings for slash and possible mentions of child abuse.**

On the last day of school, Harry once again woke Sirius at an obscene (to him) hour. Remus was, as always, ready with coffee. Harry was excited because his class was going to have a party. He and Remus had spent last night baking cookies and cupcakes to share. He had wanted to bring some of his magical sweets, but Sirius and Remus told him more about the laws that said he couldn't.

Harry was of course disappointed that he couldn't share his favorite treats with his school friends, but he understood. As a compromise, both Remus and Sirius helped him bake several new snacks to share. Included were 'Rice Crispy Squares' from an American recipe book Remus had found at a thrift shop.

Once Harry and his giant box of snacks was packed off to school, Sirius sat tiredly at the table, but for once was not heading back to bed.

"What's up, Padfoot?" Remus asked.

"I really want to help Harry find some magical friends," he said.

"I know," said Remus, sitting across from him with a cup of tea, "but who do we know that won't tell Dumbledore?"

"There's Frank and Alice's son Neville," said Sirius, "he'd make a good friend for Harry."

Remus nodded, "true, but Augusta is one of Albus' top supporters."

Sirius sighed, "I know, but the only other family I know of with a kid Harry's age is the Malfoys, and I don't want him near Lucius. Narcissa and Draco I'm not sure about, but I don't want that Death Eater near Harry."

Remus nodded, "the only thing I can think of is to introduce him to a Muggleborn and their family, but I don't know how we could meet any before Hogwarts, unless it's completely by accident."

"True," said Sirius.

"The best thing we can do is to take him different places and introduce him to as many kids as possible," said Remus.

Sirius nodded, "we can do that this summer, at least."

….

Albus smiled as he watched the students head toward the Hogwarts Express. He could almost feel the castle winding down, as if recharging for the next year. He sighed as he thought of the once again vacant post in Defense Against the Dark Arts, wondering who he could get to fill it this time. By now this yearly problem was notorious, with some of the seedier members of their community actually hosting betting pools about what would happen to this one.

He barely managed a smile at the professors heading off to complete their end-of-year tasks before most of them would be leaving for their own holidays. He knew that without the students and most of the professors, the castle would be dark and empty. A small stab of loneliness touched him as he made his way through the corridors to his office. _Ah well,_ he thought, _it won't be so long before the Wizengamot meeting for June. And I'll be spending a week with the International Confederation of Wizards in mid-July._

He sighed again as he thought of the Wizengamot meeting. Without the Potter and Black votes, it was so much harder to get anything done. And with the way young Lord Black was watching him, he couldn't even quietly push for laws as he had to keep Lupin from getting Harry. He smiled slightly as a plan came to mind, _Yes, that just might work, and no one would suspect it's me behind it._ He sat at his desk and pulled out a piece of parchment, he wasn't the chessmaster for nothing.

…

Sirius sighed at the pile of mail Dee had just brought him, they had had all mail redirected to Remus' cottage, and an elf was always there, watching for letters to bring to them. The Wizengamot meeting was in a week, and this was most likely the agenda for the meeting, as well as any proposals and requests for meetings either before or after. He'd already met a few of them after previous meetings, and most were either interested in getting help with whatever they were proposing, or worse, wanting to know whether he would be interested in some political marriage. He had politely informed them that he was already taken, but hadn't said who by, as it would be a shock when they eventually found out. Being gay wasn't the big shock, the fact that he was with and had actually married a werewolf would mean he and Remus especially would be stampeded in the press, maybe even vilified.

When he'd brought this up with Remus, the werewolf replied with, "look, Padfoot, I don't give a shit what these idiots think. I love you, and I know you love me. Harry doesn't care, and nobody who calls themselves our friend would either. That's all that matters." And then proceeded to administer a kiss that did more than back up his words.

Worse than either of those, and likely to increase as time went on, were the inquiries about betrothing Harry.

The first person to ask that received an indignant "He's five for Merlin's sake!" They had fortunately for them, never asked again.

He sat at the desk in 'his' study and sifted through the many letters and proposals. Among the pile, he spotted a piece of parchment that had been dyed a horrible, eye-watering shade of pink.

Sirius was still holding the piece of parchment at arm's length with a look of absolute revulsion on his face when Remus knocked and came in, carrying a tray with tea, coffee, and sandwiches.

"Why are you looking at that thing like it wants to eat you?" he asked with a bemused expression on his face.

"It's **_pink_** ," said Sirius.

Remus laughed, "I can see that, and while it's a revolting color, you're looking as though it's gonna come alive and eat your face off."

"Ok," said Sirius slowly, "it's _pink,_ and it's from Umbitch."

"The toad-woman who hates anyone not a pureblood?" Remus asked, "what could she want with you?"

"It's her newest law proposal," said Sirius, "horrible bit of work that. And she made it _pink_."

"More horrible than her last one?" Remus asked as Sirius handed hi the parchment.

"You'll see," said Sirius as he attacked the lunch tray.

Remus read for a few minutes before looking up, and now also looking like the pink devil-paper would eat him.

"What will you do?" asked Remus.

"Well first, I'd like to pitch that thing in the fire, her in after it. As far as the law itself, I think the Marauders can come up with a plan to put the bitch in her place."

Moony grinned widely, "why Padfoot, I do believe we can."

"What plans are being formed in that evil genius brain of yours?"

"Well," said Remus with an evil smile, "there is something, but we both might have to be there for this…."


	28. Chapter 27

Chapter Twenty-Seven

 **A/N: Warnings for slash (nothing explicit) and possible mentions of child abuse.**

By the time Sirius stopped howling with laughter, it was almost time for Harry to come home.

"Brilliant Moony, but are you sure?" he asked.

"Very," said Remus firmly but with a smile.

"Alright then, but what about Harry? Hey, maybe we can get Dee or one of the other elves to look after him."

"That's what I was going to suggest," said Remus.

"OK, we've got a little more than a week and a half to plan," said Sirius eagerly.

Just then, a whirlwind in the form of Harry burst into the room. He was waving a paper in his hand and smiling hugely.

"Hey pup!" said Sirius as the whirlwind jumped on him and attached himself to Sirius with a grip that surprised him, "Ooof you're strong!" he said with a laugh.

'We got our report cards today!" Harry exclaimed, handing the paper to Sirius, "I got full marks!"

"Well done!" said a smiling Remus, "this deserves a celebration! What do you want for dinner tonight?"

Harry squealed, "pizza! Can we do a bonfire and roast marshmallows too?"

Sirius grinned, "I think we can do that."

….

After a wonderful dinner of pizza, (both Harry and Sirius ended up wearing at least some of it) followed by a bonfire and roasted marshmallows, Harry was sent off to bed, giving Remus and Sirius time to plan.

"Are you sure Moony?" asked Sirius for the hundredth time.

"That I love you and don't care who knows it? Yes Padfoot. For the thousandth time yes."

Sirius grinned and kissed him, "you know Umbitch will screech worse than any banshee when we do this."

Remus winced, "two words Padfoot, Ear Plugs."

Sirius laughed, "you think of everything."

Remus laughed with him, "I know."

…..

…..

Albus smiled to himself as he looked through the mail from the Wizengamot. His grin widened as he spotted the pink parchment from Delores Umbridge. I knew she would do it. He thought, there's no way Black can counter this. He popped a lemon drop in his mouth and continued to smile as he enjoyed the treat. He couldn't wait until the next meeting.

…

Harry looked on in awe as Sirius dressed in his full Wizengamot robes.

Sirius grinned, "someday you'll wear these too Pup."

"I will?" asked Harry with wide eyes, "when?"

Sirius laughed, "when you grow up and take your seat on the Wizengamot," he said, ruffling Harry's hair.

Harry smiled, "that's the magic government right? That's what Mum's books said."

"Right," said Sirius, "when you get a little older, I'll start teaching you about how it works and what you'll have to do."

"Cool!" said Harry excitedly.

Just then Remus walked out in his new dress robes. He smiled at Harry and walked next to Sirius. "Ready?" he asked.

Just then Remus walked out in his new dress robes. He smiled at Harry and walked next to Sirius. "Ready?" he asked.

"As I'll ever be," said Sirius getting up, "you know Dee is coming to stay with you Pup. She should be coming soon."

There was a pop, and Dee stood in front of them, "I is being here to watch young Master Harry," she said.

"OK Dee thank you," said Sirius turning back to Harry, he said, "be good for Dee and don't leave the trunk."

"OK," said Harry. Turning to Dee he asked, "Can we work in the garden?"

"Yes, Master Harry," said Dee, "I bes liking gardens."

Remus smiled, "have fun you two."

"We will," said Harry, "good luck!"

Sirius and Remus smiled as they Apparated out and Harry led Dee toward the garden.

…..

As they approached the Wizengamot chamber, many of the members greeted Sirius cordially, a few stopped to talk, while some just nodded politely. A few, mostly the Death Eaters and people like Umbridge, just jerked their heads in an approximation of a polite nod, to which Sirius responded in kind. Remus was introduced as a friend who was helping him with the meeting. Those who knew him smiled and chatted with the pair, but he was mostly ignored, which suited their plans nicely.

Once they reached Sirius' seat, they sat down and waited for the meeting to begin. As an 'assistant', Remus was allowed to sit in the seat meant for a Lord's entourage instead of the public gallery.

…..

As Albus walked into the chamber, he was a bit surprised at Remus' presence, but with long practice he managed not to show it. He sat in his assigned chair and looked at the two, wondering why Remus was there and what the two Marauders were planning. He had a sinking feeling he would find out soon.

…

 _ **Did you see Dumbledore's face when he walked in?**_ signed Sirius under the counter/desk on which the parchments of new laws and agenda was sitting.

 _ **Yes,**_ Remus signed back, **_he was surprised to see me here, though he tried not to show it._**

Sirius smiled tightly, **_noticed that did you?_** At Remus' look, he signed, **_You were always observant._**

Remus smiled at him, _**I think the meeting's about to start.**_

Sirius turned toward the front of the chamber. Remus was right. As they had been signing, the minister and the rest of the Wizengamot had entered and sat down.

"Come to order!" said Bagnold, banging her gavel, "let it be noted that the session for the Wizengamot for June 1986 is about to begin."

Sirius sat straighter in his chair, and Remus pulled out a piece of parchment to take notes like a proper 'assistant' would.

….

After two hours and a break for lunch, it was time for Umbridge's proposal.

"And mow, Madam Delores Umbridge will speak on the new law she proposed," said Minister Bagnold.

Umbridge stood, "hem hem. My proposal is a simple one. You all know of the werewolf problem and how it has effected our country. That they were in league with He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named is a fact. To counteract this problem and prevent such things from happening in the future, I propose that all of these dark creatures be forced to leave Britain, on pain of execution. Any werewolf that refuses to leave will face the Dementor's Kiss."

Murmuring rose around the room, more than a few people shouted, "that's barbaric!" Much to Umbridge's displeasure.

Sirius stood and asked for the floor.

"Granted," said Bagnold.

"I am extremely opposed to this proposal," said Sirius, "and not just because, as some of you stated, it's barbaric. "

He reached for Remus' hand and pulled him to satnd beside him, "I am also opposed because you would be condemning my husband to a fate worse than death."

Shocked murmuring once again was heard throughout the room, while Umbridge looked a mixture of shocked, disgusted, and as though she had eaten something extremely rotten.

When the room finally quieted, Sirius spoke again, "we are very private people, and normally would not announce our marriage in this way, but this idiotic and barbaric proposal has forced our hand. I say you would be condemning him to death because I know he would never leave me, even on pain of death or worse." Remus nodded at this.

Sirius cleared his throat, "I vote that we not only dismiss this vile proposal with all the disgust it deserves, but that we also have the DMLE look very carefully at the kind of person who would put forth such a horrid thing."

Many people stated their agreement, so many that Umbridge was looking like she was about to be stampeded by a herd of elephants. Remus noticed a flash of something he couldn't discern in Dumbledore's eyes, but it passed quickly.

"Very well spoken, Lord Black," said Minister Bagnold, "let us put it to a vote. Those who wish to deny this proposal, light your wands." Almost every wand in the room lit up.

"Proposal denied," said Bagnold, "all those who wish for an investigation of Madam Umbridge, light your wands."

Again, almost the entire room lit up, "Motion passed," said the minister, "Madam Umbridge is hearby ordered to cooperate with the DMLE's investigation and reminded to not leave the country." She then banged her gavel and called the meeting to a close.

Umbridge looked horrorstruck.

As they filed out of the chamber, many members made comments on his excellent speech and congratulated him and Remus on their marriage.

When they were the only ones left, Sirius spun Remus around in the air before kissing him passionately.

"We did it!" he cried excitedly, "we even managed to get the toad investigated. Did you see her face?"

"Yes," said Remus smiling happily, "let's go home."


	29. Chapter 28

**Chapter Twenty-Eight**

Sirius and Remus arrived home still laughing, only to find no one waiting for them.

"They might still be in the garden," said Remus.

"Then let's go," said Sirius, "it's almost time to start dinner. I know you're probably as tired as I am, so why don't we ask Dee to cook something?"

Remus smiled, "yes I am, and that sounds good."

They arrived in the backyard to find a deep hole gouged in the earth with a long swath connected to it, and a Harry who was covered head to toe in mud, with a grinning Dee beside him.

"What in Merlin's name happened here?" asked Sirius, laughing at the state of Harry.

Harry grinned sheepishly, "I wanted to surprise you and make a lake and river, but Dee says you'll have to put the water in."

Remus smiled, "and how on earth did you end up covered in mud?" he asked.

"Dee did a spell to dig up the ground, and I wanted to help," said Harry, futilely wiping at his face, "it happened like the tinsel."

Sirius and Remus looked at each other before bursting out laughing.

"OK cub," said Remus, still laughing, "into the tub with you. I have a feeling it'll take a while to clean off all that mud."

"OK," said Harry, " can I bring in my boats?"

"All right," said Sirius, "let's head in."

…..

After Harry was c3eaned off, (it took almost an hour and the water was filthy afterwards) the tub was refilled, and Harry was allowed to play with his boats. While Dee cooked up a huge meal, Sirius and Remus relaxed with a cup of tea. In celebration, Sirius insisted they lace it with a bit of firewhiskey, and Remus agreed.

"Just a bit," Remus cautioned too late as Sirius splashed a generous measure into both their cups.

"Ooops," sa5d Sirius as he let a bit more fall into Remus' cup.

"Sirius Black!" said Remus mock sternly, "are you trying to get me drunk?"

Sirius grinned, "maybe. Drunk Moony is fun in so many ways," he said with a smirk and a suggestive wink, "and we deserve to celebrate."

"True," said Remus, reaching for his cup.

"Let's have Dee watch Harry tonight," said Sirius, "maybe we can go to your cottage, or one of my properties. I think I still have our old flat…"

Remus sipped at his cup, grinned widely, and kissed Sirius softly, "I think that's your best idea yet."

Sirius grinned, "after dinner then."

Remus nodded as he continued to sip his drink.

….

Albus barely managed to conceal his anger at the happenings of the Wizengamot meeting until he got to his office. _Damn damn damn!_ He thought angrily, _I thought for sure that would work! I was sure the law would pass and Black would leave with the stupid werewolf._ He slammed his hands onto his desk, causing a huge pile of parchment to fall off in a disorganized heap. He swore fluently and creatively, cursing the mutt and the werewolf for ruining his plans again.

…..

When the two Marauders returned late the next day, they found that the 'river' was longer and wider, but this time Harry was thankfully not covered in mud. There were even some hills and a few waterfalls dotting the landscape, which if anything, looked larger than it had been.

"Seems like there's a lot more yard than there was yesterday," Sirius said with a grin.

"Master Harry is asking Dee to make yard bigger," said Dee, "to make room for the river."

Remus smiled, "that's OK Dee," he said.

"Just how much bigger can you make this place anyway?" Sirius asked curiously.

"I can only bes making it half of what it is now bigger," said Dee, "Is you wanting me to do it?"

Sirius gave a low whistle, the 'yard' was already huge, "yes,"

He said, "make it as big as you can."

"Yes, Mister Sirees," said Dee. With a snap of her fingers, the yard grew noticeably larger.

After Dee had popped away, Remus turned, "why did you want it bigger? We could already fit half of Hogwarts in here."

"Well, I figured Harry has so many ideas, and I have a few, too. I figured you might have some too."

"Like what?" asked Remus.

"Well," said Sirius, "I thought maybe a little forest where we could run."

"Sirius….." said Remus with a bit of exasperation.

Sirius waved his hand, "I know, I know. I make your potion every month since it was discovered. And you know very well that Moony wouldn't or _couldn't_ hurt Harry anyway. Even if he did come out here."

Remus ran a hand through his hair, "I know, but I could never live with myself if something happened to him. Even if by accident…"

Sirius put his arm around Remus' waist, "I know, but what if we get Dee to stay with him every moon? She'll keep Harry safe."

Just then, Harry walked up and hugged both of them, "I won't come here full moon, I promise. Not til I'm older and can turn into an animal like Uncle Sirius." Harry smiled, "but I know you wouldn't hurt me ever, Uncle Moony."

Remus ruffled his hair, "that's true cub, but accidents can happen."

Harry just smiled, "I know, that's why I promised not to come here full moons."

Remus smiled and hugged his family, "all right."

Sirius smiled, "but Dee or another elf will still be coming to stay with you, in case you need anything."

"OK," said Harry, "can I help you make the forest?"

"Yes cub," said Remus, "you can help."

"That fertilizer of your mum's will make everything go faster," said Sirius with a smile.

"Yeah!" said Harry excitedly, "I can put some bags on the Copier Shelf. Then we can get some more fruit trees and…."

Sirius laughed, "all right pup. We have almost two weeks to plan and plant what we want. In the meantime, I do believe it's almost time for dinner. Who's hungry?"

Harry's answer was a loud stomach growl. Remus laughed when Sirius' stomach answered in kind, and headed for the kitchen.

 **A\N; I don't know exactly when the Wolfsbane Potion was invented, so I'm just assuming it was available, if not widely so, at the time of my story. My thanks to everyone who followed, favorited, and reviewed this story. Your response has been overwhelmingly positive and make writing this worthwhile.**

 _ **Kiani Skyrider**_


	30. Chapter 29

**Chapter Twenty-Nine**

Harry's sixth birthday passed with another huge (to Remus' laughter when he saw what Sirius had done) pile of presents. There were more toys and board games, both magical and Muggle, as well as a new computer and many games for it. Harry now had so many toys, an entire new compartment was made into Harry's playroom. Dee had made the new compartment, as well as a few others. Since Dee or another elf was now staying with them more often to make sure that, even if he stayed in the trunk, Harry was never alone with the Dursleys. After an incident with Dudley, they now had an elf watching him invisibly whenever he was not with them or at home. So they made one compartment into elf quarters so that a few elves could stay with them perminently.

They had also started to take him to parks all over. They made sure never to be seen with Harry anywhere near Privet Drive, they did go to many playgrounds. They also went to the zoo and several theme parks, as well as having a two week vacation on Potter Island.

One of his biggest presents, and the trip he looked forward to most, was planned for a week before school started. Sirius and Remus were going to take Harry on his first trip to Diagon Alley, They were all going to Polyjuice themselves or do Glamor Charms on all three of them and see the shops. They also planned to visit Gringotts as Harry's account manager had requested to meet the boy. As Gringotts was emphatic about the confidentiality of their clients, they felt that going as themselves instead of withdrawing money beforehand was alright and would not risk anything. When Sirius had mentioned this to Sharpclaw, the Potter family account manager, he had received permission to offer them a Portkey directly to the bank and to allow them to perform the magic to disguise them inside when they were finished.

They would leave at 7:45am to make their appointment at 8. Harry was very excited to see the Diagon Alley he had heard so many stories about. He couldn't wait to see all the magical shops, and maybe even meet some magical kids. He liked his friends at school, but he wanted friends he could share everything with. So many times when he'd tried something new about the Wizarding world, (especially the candy) he would think that this friend or that would love it, only to remember that you weren't allowed to tell about magic.

The night before the big trip, Harry was so excited he couldn't sleep. After some begging and some serious puppy eyes, he was allowed to stay up much later than usual. In the hope of tiring him out, he was allowed to fly his broom, and even played tag with Padfoot.

When he finally went to sleep, Sirius dropped onto the couch with a huff, "I think I'm more tired than he was," he said.

Remus smiled, "then we'd better get to bed now," he shot a grin at Sirius, "I just know he's going to come in and bounce on you tomorrow."

Sirius stuck his tongue out, "not funny Moony."

Remus stood up and put out a hand to help Sirius, "but it is, " he said with a grin, "and you know when he's a moody teenager, you'll groan and lament the days when he used to bounce you awake."

Sirius took his hand stood up and grinned, "I know."

Slinging arms around each other's waists, the last two Marauders went to bed, still grinning.

…..

Harry bounced them both awake at 5am, (Remus had taken to sleeping in a bit once the elves came to stay with them)

"Wake up! Wake up!" he cried, bouncing excitedly.

Remus' eyes popped open as Sirius groaned.

Dee popped in with cups of coffee and tea, "young Master must bes getting washed and dressed," she said.

Harry bounced again until Sirius started tickling him, with Remus soon joining in. "I will!" he said giggling.

Once Harry had run off, Sirius sipped his coffee while Remus headed for the shower. Sirius grinned, drained his coffee, and joined him.

Once breakfast was eaten, Sirius and Remus joined Harry in building with his now extensive collection of Legos.

At 7:40, they gathered in the living room to take their portkey to Gringotts. Harry stood between Remus and Sirius and gripped the rope that was the portkey tightly.

"Why are we waiting?" asked Harry, "don't you just say the word like for Potter Island?"

"No," said Remus, "this one is different. It's set to activate at a certain time, rather than with a word."

"Oh," said Harry, "thanks Uncle Moony."

Remus reached out and ruffled his hair, "anytime cub."

Just then they felt the hook behind the navel and Harry was once again mesmerized by the swirling colors. This time however, he remembered to walk sooner, and didn't even wobble on landing.

"Well done pup," said Sirius ruffling Harry's hair, "and only your second time, too!"

"Yes Mr. Potter, very well done indeed," said a voice in the corner of the room.

Harry turned to look at where the voice came from and got his first look at a goblin. The being in front of him was only a foot or so taller than he was. His skin was a bit grey and leathery looking, but Harry saw he had a small smile on his face and his black eyes were dancing slightly.

"Hello, young Mr. Potter," said the goblin, moving toward them, "my name is Griphook, and I have been sent to meet you and take you to Sharpclaw's office."

"Hello Mr. Griphook," said Harry politely, holding out his hand, "it's nice to meet you."

Griphook's smile widened slightly as he shook Harry's hand, "it's nice to meet you too Mr. Potter."

After Sirius and Remus introduced themselves, Griphook took them down a few halls to a door with a large, elaborate crest carved into it. The crest featured a griffin reared up and holding a sword in its front talons. Griphook knocked on the door, and was given permission to enter.

The room was large and lined with shelves holding many books and parchment scrolls. A large ornate desk made of a dark polished wood sat in the middle of the wall directly in front of them.

A much older goblin than Griphook sat behind the desk, he rose as they entered the room.

"Hello again Sirius," he said, "and hello Mr. Lupin and Mr. Potter. I am Sharpclaw, manager in charge of the Potter accounts."

"Accounts?" squeaked Harry eyes wide.

Sharpclaw smiled as Sirius ruffled his hair, "yes pup, accounts," said Sirius, "I told you your dad's family was an old one."

"Wow," said Harry, wide eyed with wonder.

Sharpclaw smiled gently at the boy, 'wow indeed. Have you started reading your Family History yet, young Lord Potter?"

Harry shifted slightly, "umm I read some of my mum and dad's journals. And can you call me Harry?"

"Very well Harry," Sharpclaw smiled, "while it's good that you have those, your Family History is actually a number of volumes. It starts from the journals of the first Potter and continues for your entire family's history."

Harry's eyes grew, if anything, wider, along with his smile, "wow! I can't wait to start reading about my family! Can I start today?"

Sharpclaw nodded, "of course, I can give you the first few volumes before you leave."

Harry smiled.

Sharpclaw smiled once more, then drew back and looked at Sirius and Remus, "I asked you to bring Harry here for several reasons. One being that I wished to meet the young man I would be working with someday. Another being that after hearing from you about the irregularities concerning the main Potter vaults, I took a look at the trust vault."

"Isn't it all the same thing?" asked Harry curiously.

"No,' said Sharpclaw, "The Potter vaults are just that. The vaults that contain a family's money, history, books, and heirlooms. A trust vault is simply a vault given to and Heir or other child of the House to learn how to manage their own money. It is filled once a year from the main vault but is otherwise not attached. The person owning the trust vault will receive monthly and quarterly statements and be able to make small investments with it."

"Oh," said Harry, "I never got any statements."

Sharpclaw nodded, "after hearing from Lord Black, I ran a check. All statements show as being delivered to your then magical guardian, one Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore."

"Is that bad?" asked Harry, "I mean, if he was my guardian…"

Shapclaw's smile was now quite feral, causing Harry to move closer to Remus and Sirius. Noticing this, Sharpclaw smiled more gently at him, "yes," he said, "it's very …bad."

"Why?" asked Harry

Sirius put his hand on Harry's shoulder, "because he was never supposed to be your guardian, pup."

Sharpclaw nodded, "he made himself your guardian illegally. Even if the guardianship had been legal, however, he should not be getting your statements because they are meant for you only. The fact that the were redirected to him is both illegal and concerning. Tell me, Harry have you ever received and magical mail?"

Harry shook his head, "I didn't know magic was real til I found my parents' trunk."

Sharpclaw's eyes flashed absolute fury to such a degree that Harry backed up again. The goblin's eyes softened at this, "I am not angry at you Harry," he said, "and no goblin would ever hurt a child in any case."

Harry nodded, "what does it mean that I didn't get any mail?" he asked.

Sharpclaw stroked his chin, "it means that you probably have something called a mail redirection ward on you. What concerns me is that there might be more wards and possibly spells on you."

"Albus said he was protected by blood wards," said Remus, "he told me that Harry needed to stay with his aunt because 'he is protected as long as he calls home the place where his mother's blood dwells.'"

Sharpclaw's eyes again flashed pure fury, "nonsense! I know very well that Lady Potter's sister was a muggle! Blood wards cannot be attached to anyone who is not magical!"

Both Sirius and Remus' eyes widened, "but then how is Harry being protected?" Remus asked.

Sirius nodded, "the only reason we agreed to stay there was the blood protection Dumbledore said was there."

Sharpclaw nodded, "our healers can examine him and see what the old man has done."

Sirius nodded, "thank you Sharpclaw, we would like this done as soon as possible."

Sharpclaw nodded and stood up, "this way please."


	31. Chapter 30

**Chapter Thirty**

Sharpclaw led them down a hallway to a small cart. Once everyone was inside, he pressed a button and they began to move.

Harry loved the cart. He squealed with glee every time there was a sharp turn or dip.

"This is the like the roller coasters!" he cried happily.

Sharpclaw smiled at the child's glee, "what are roller coasters?" he asked.

Harry smiled at the goblin, "it's a cart like this high in the air. Some of them even have loops. Places where the cart goes upside down. Muggles ride them for fun."

Sharpclaw seemed amused at this fact, soon enough they were at the end of the cart ride. Harry jumped out with a big grin on his face. Sirius stepped out a little dizzily but turned quickly to help Remus, who was looking decidedly green.

Remus took hold of Sirius' arm and prayed his stomach would calm down. He hadn't liked the roller coasters either but had ridden them for Harry. He'd also had anti-nausea potions then. He was just beginning to curse the fact he hadn't thought to bring them when he felt a vial being pressed into his hand.

"Thought you might need this," said Sirius.

Remus downed the potion and followed Sharpclaw into a large room that had a large runic circle on the floor. He led them to a table on the side where there were three other goblins waiting for them. There were several pieces of parchment and a sharp knife laying on the top.

Sharpclaw introduced them to the waiting goblins, "these are Healers Cloud, Fauna, and Head Healer Breeze."

"Pleased to meet you," said Harry. Now that he was closer, he saw that all three were smaller than Sharpclaw and more feminine looking.

Noticing the boy's curiosity, Sharpclaw grinned, "among the goblins, females are more often healers while males are more often guards, managers, or tellers. That is not to say it can't be the other way, just in most cases, that's how things are."

"Oh," said Harry, "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to stare, but I've never met any goblins before, and I don't know anything about your people."

Breeze smiled at him, "there was no offense. You are a very polite young man, and it is very refreshing to meet a wizard who wants to learn about our culture."

Harry smiled, " I like to learn. But goblins run the bank. Why wouldn't everyone want to learn about the people who take care of their money?"

Sharpclaw laughed, "and the greatest wisdom shall come from the mouths of children."

Healer Fauna smiled, "it is always so."

Sirius ruffled Harry's hair, "remember when I taught you a little about purebloods?" he asked, when Harry nodded he continued, "well a lot of the old families have a prejudice against, well, anyone who's not a pureblood. Even some of the more moderate families have some small prejudice against goblins."

Harry made a face, "that's horrible."

Healer Cloud smiled at him, "we think so too."

Sharpclaw nodded, "now shall we start the scanning?"

Breeze nodded, "all right, Mr. Potter, I'm going to need you to prick your finger on this knife here and put three drops of blood on this special parchment."

"OK," said Harry, picking up the knife, "and can you all call me Harry?"

The three Healers nodded. Harry jabbed his left index finger with the knife, and carefully placed the three drops of blood on the parchment. Once that was done, Healer Fauna gently took his hand and healed the small cut while they waited for the results. Once it was done, they all looked at the parchment.

 **Spells, Wards, Charms, and Curses**

 **Name: Harry James Potter**

 **Wards**

 **Ancient Protection Ward – Cast by Lily Potter nee Evens**

 **Mail Redirection Ward – Cast by Albus Dumbledore**

 **Minor Household Protection Wards keyed to patient's blood on Number 4 Privet Drive; Anti-theft, fire prevention Small household protection ward – Cast by Albus Dumbledore**

 **Charms**

 **Mind Dampening Charm (broken) – Cast by Albus Dumbledore**

 **Tracking Charm (moved) – Cast by Albus Dumbledore**

 **Spells**

 **Magic Binding (50% blocked) – Cast by Albus Dumbledore**

 **Natural Animagus Binding (100% blocked) – Cast by Albus Dumbledore**

 **Obviation (1 memory blocked) – Cast by Albus Dumbledore**

 **Curses**

 **Horcrux (15% magic blocked) – Cast by Tom Marvolo Riddle**

Sirius' face went ghostly white before it became very red as he swore violently. For once, Remus didn't try to stop him. In fact, the look on his face made everyone in the room believe he very much wanted to join him as his eyes flashed a steely amber that did not bode well for one Albus Dumbledore.

"That's **IT!"** yelled Sirius, "I am going up to that damn school and ripping his fucking beard out by the fucking **ROOTS!** Hair by fucking **HAIR!** "

Remus gritted his teeth eyes still flashing a deadly amber few have seen from the normally quiet man, "He'd better hope to Merlin you get to him before I do," he said, " _I….will….fucking…._ kill… _..him._ "

All four goblins were looking absolutely murderous.

"This is an OUTRAGE!" shouted Healer Fauna.

"That could **KILL** him!" yelled Healer Cloud.

"How could someone do this to a **CHILD!** " screeched Healer Breeze.

"He will pay!" growled Sharpclaw.

"Umm," said Harry tentatively picking up the parchment, "what's a Hor-Hor-?"

"Horcrux," said Sharpclaw, "and normally we don't like to use that word, but since you are young.."

"Sorry," said Harry, "but what is it?"

"A vile bit of magic that must be removed immediately!" spat Healer Breeze.

Sirius calmed down enough to put his hand gently on Harry's shoulder comfortingly, "it's the darkest magic there is,"

He looked at Remus, _**should we tell him?**_ " he signed.

Remus nodded, _**it's inside his head. Normally I'd say he's too young, but given that…**_

Sirius nodded and turned back to Harry, "it's a very dark bit of magic that involves cutting off bits of your own soul."

Harry scrunched up his nose and then began to look worried, "Eww, you mean I have a bit of someone else's _soul_ in me? Wait…the one who killed my parents, Voldemort. It has to be his."

Remus' face was grave, "why do you say that?"

Harry shrugged, "Uncle Padfoot says it's really bad dark magic, and he was a dark wizard. He's the only dark wizard I've been around , that I know of."

Remus and Sirius looked at each other, "can it really be that simple?" Remus asked.

Sirius shrugged, "Possibly, Tom Marvolo Riddle must be his real name."

Sharpclaw nodded, "that is indeed the case. The parchment says Tom Riddle, but the magical signature is that of the one called Voldemort."

"Yes yes that's very interesting," said Healer Breeze a bit exasperatedly, "but can we work on getting that horrid thing out of him before we discuss it?"

Sharpclaw nodded, "of course, we will begin immediately."

 **A|N: I apologize if I haven't explained properly abot the statements. I meant to explain that an heir should start receiving them at about the age of six when most families start giving their children an allowance. The statements are in the child's name so that they can become used to it. The bank merely sends the statements at that time because that is when most families requested them. Over the years this became an automatic service of the bank. I'm going under the premise that they would view it as illegal to in essence steal mail that is in someone else's name, no matter their age. The statements are at this point only a tool both to give the child a sense of responsibility and to start teaching them what they need to know. Thanks to all my reviewers, you guys always put a smile on my face.**

 _ **Kiani Skyrider**_


	32. Chapter 31

**Chapter Thirty-One**

 **A/N; I'm really sorry about the length of the last chapter. I am visually impaired and accidentally misread my word coumter. I thought it said more than it did so I figured that was a good place to end the chapter. Thanks to all mt reviewers, you guys always make me smile.**

The Healers led Harry to a large runic circle and asked him to lie down.

"What will happen?" asked Sirius.

"Before we do anything about the blocks and spells, we need to remove that thing." Said Healer Fauna.

"He will have to lie in the circle and can not be disturbed." Said Healer Cloud.

"Now," said Healer Breeze to Harry, "I know this will probably be very painful, but it is necessary to remove the piece from your scar."

Harry grimaced, "I understand," he looked at his family and the goblins with eyes that seemed much too old for a child so young, "I want it out of me. It's worth the pain."

Sirius and Remus nodded and hugged him, then left the circle to stand with Sharpclaw.

Healer Breeze smiled, "you are very brave. Now when you lie down we will all stand around you and chant. Tell us when you start to feel anything from your scar."

Harry nodded, "OK," and laid down where they showed him.

Sharpclaw stood with Sirius and Remus, "he will most likely feel a great deal of pain. But as much as it hurts you to hear him, you can not go to him. It could disturb the ritual in a very bad way. Do you want a sticking charm on your feet?"

Remus gripped Sirus' arm, "thank you Sharpclaw. That….might be necessary for both of us."

Sharpclaw nodded and waved his hand.

The Healers had surrounded Harry and were beginning the chant. Their voices were beginning to rise when Harry called out "OW!"

Healer Breeze nodded at him, but did not stop the chanting.

As the Healers' voices got louder, Harry began to scream.

At the first scream from Harry, both Marauders jumped and started for him, but Sharpclaw's charm held.

The chanting continued to increase in volume until it reached a crescendo. Harry continued to scream in pain, and each second that he screamed felt like an eternity to the worried Marauders. Both were struggling against the charm, anxious to get to their cub.

After several minutes, Harry's scar opened up and bled a slimy black ooze. Healer Cloud placed a stone by his head, and the disgusting looking ooze was drawn into it.

After all the ooze was gone, the Healers stop their chant, and then cast a small healing spell at Harry's scar which had begun to bleed freely.

As soon as the chanting stopped, Sharpclaw ended his spell and Sirius and Remus almost seemed to Apparate to Harry's side.

"How do you feel pup?" asked Sirius.

"My throat hurts, " said Harry croakily.

Healer Breeze handed him a small vial, "drink this it will help." She said.

Harry drank the potion and smiled, "thank you," he said, "it feels loads better."

"How does your scar feel cub?" asked Remus.

Harry scrunched his face in concentration, "it doesn't feel like anything. But my head feels kind of different."

"Different how?" asked Sirius as he helped Harry sit up.

"I don't know," said Harry, "it's hard to explain. It's like…well I didn't know there was anything in my scar, but now that it's gone….it just feels different. But in a good way, you know?"

"I get what you're trying to say pup," said Sirius.

Healer Cloud smiled, "would you mind if I cast a diagnostic spell on you? It won't hurt I promise."

Harry nodded as Remus and Sirius backed up a few inches to give her room. She waved her hand over Harry's scar and then touched a piece of parchment held by Healer Breeze. The three healers huddled around the parchment for a moment before looking up.

"Your scar looks excellent. The soul piece is completely gone. We will wait an hour before we can completely deal with the rest." Said Healer Fauna, "that will give you time to rest and let your core settle. The piece was leeching from it."

"We can provide a small room where you can wait and allow young Harry to rest a bit." said Sharpclaw, "if you'll follow me."

"Thank you," said Sirius as he and Remus helped Harry stand up.

They followed Sharpclaw down the hall a short way to a door leading to a small but comfortable room. There was a couch and a few chairs along with a coffee table that had a few drinks and som small finger foods on it.

"Wow thank you!" said Harry, "I'm starved!"

Sharpclaw chuckled at the child's words, "you're welcome Harry," he said.

He claosed the door as Harry went to the table and picked a sandwich and some fruit. Remus chuckled and elbowed Sirius lightly in the ribs.

 _ **Like godfather, like godson**_ he signed with a smile.

Sirius did the mature thing and stuck his tongue out at him before choosing his own sandwich.

Remus chuckled as he chose a sandwich for himself, then they all settled on the chairs and couch.

After an hour, (and several more sandwiches) Sharpclaw returned and brought them back to the ritual room. This time the three healers asked Harry to lie down on a small table.

This ritual was not painful at all, though when Harry's core was unbound, there was a huge backlash of magic that tossed everyone and everything in the room around like a mini tornado. Harry sat up, and on seeing the damage, immediately began apologizing and asking if everyone was alright.

Sharpclaw chuckled lightly as he stood up and brushed himself off. Surveying the damage, he looked at Harry.

"Everyone is fine Harry," he said consolingly, "we expected that there would be a large backlash, so we had the room cushioned."

"Yeah pup we're OK," said Sirius as he stood and gave Remus a hand.

"You are a very polite young man," said Healer Breeze as Harry walked over and offered her and the others a hand.

Harry smiled shyly, "thank you."

Sirius ruffled his hair as he also walked over to give the Healers a hand.

They all thanked the healers for their help and Sharpclaw led them back to his office.

"Now," he said, sliding smoothly behind his desk, "we can begin to talk about the Potter estate."

Harry sat up straighter and looked at the goblin with interest.

Sharpclaw smiled, "now since you never received your statements, I had some copies made for you to look over and begin learning the basics." He said, holing out a thick folder, "and here we have the annual overview of the Potter accounts for Lord Black." He said, gesturing toward a much thicker folder laying on his desk.

"Thank you," said Sirius and Harry together as they took their respective folders

"Ordinarily, I would go over the statements with you and attempt to help young Harry here understand them," said Sharpclaw with a smile, "but, I understand that this is a trip for Harry's birthday-" he smiled and pulled a small package from a drawer, "and you have spent so much time here already. I believe we can save that meeting for another time." He smiled and handed the package to Harry, who smiled as he took it.

"Thank you," he said, and unwrapped the package to find three books. Harry smiled as he looked at the titles, there was the latest edition of _Hogwarts; A History,_ a book entitled _A Beginner's Guide to Etiquette_ which surprised Harry, but when he looked at the chapter list, he saw that it had listings of several different names of magical races like elves, goblins, and centaurs, as well as things like dining etiquette. And last but not least, A book about his family. _The Potter Family Through History._

"Thank you Sharpclaw," said Sirius as he and Remus bowed.

Harry bowed to the goblin when Sirius and Remus did, "yes thank you! I love the books."

"You are very welcome Harry," said Sharpclaw, "I've known your family for a long time. Your great grandfather gave me my start as an account manager."

Harry smiled, "wow. So you knew my Dad?"

"Yes I did," said Sharpclaw with a smile, "and the next time you come, I will tell you some stories."

Harry's grin got even wider, "really?! Thank you!"

"You're welcome," said Sharpclaw, "now I'll let you get going. You may perform your glamour, Lord Black." He nodded at Sirius.

"Thank you," said Sirius, drawing his wand. He quickly performed the glamour charm on all three of them, giving himself and Harry brown hair and blue eyes, while Remus got strawberry blonde hair with brown eyes.

With one more good-bye to Sharpclaw, they left the office and made their way to the front doors. They stopped just inside the entrance. As the security guards opened the last doors, Harry's eyes grew wide with wonder, "wow!" he whispered.

"Welcome to Diagon Alley," said Sirius with a dramatic flair that made Harry giggle and Remus smile and roll his eyes.

"Let's go!" he said as they linked hands and started down the steps of Gringotts.


	33. Chapter 32

**Chaprer Thirty-Two**

 **A/N Thanks to everyone who reviewed, followed, and favorited. Now since I don't know what the layout of Diagon Alley would be, I'm simply picking stores and places at random. If anyone knows any different, please let me know. I'll also be fixing the rest of my chapters soon. Thanks for all your help.**

Sirius and Remus took Harry's hands as they stepped down off Gringotts' front steps. Harry's eyes seemed to bug out and zoom everywhere all at once as he tried to look at everything at once.

"Wow," he breathed.

"You like it, huh pup?" said Sirius, "your eyes look about ready to pop."

Harry nodded enthusiastically, "it's brilliant!"

Remus smiled, "what are we waiting for? Let's go look around."

"Where to?" asked Sirius.

"I want to see the Quidditch shop, the book store and that joke shop you told me about," said Harry, "but I can't decide where I want to see first." He said.

"Well," said Remus, aiming Harry in a direction, "since the Quidditch store is right there, why don't we go there first?"

"OK!" exclaimed Harry, bouncing with excitement, "let's go!"

"All right pup, we're going," said Sirius, laughing at Harry, who was tugging excitedly on their arms.

…..

After over an hour (and three shopping bags full) in the Quidditch store, (much too long in Remus' opinion, but it was for Harry) they headed for the bookstore, only a little way down the Alley. Sirius shrank the bags and put them in his pocket while Remus kept an eye on Harry, who was currently bouncing around the store looking at all the different books.

"Can I help you, young man?" asked a shop assistant, approaching Harry from the back of the store.

Harry turned and beamed a smile at the man, "I love books!" he said.

The assistant smiled, "that's good to hear. Maybe I can show you some books that are easier to read for kids your age." He said, pointing to a shelf full of children's picture books.

"Hey I read that one before!" smiled Harry, pointing at a display of _The Tales of Beedle the Bard_.

"And this one too!" he smiled as he picked up _Hogwarts: A History_.

"That's a bit old for you, isn't it?" asked the amazed assistant.

Harry shrugged, "I don't know, I just read the books that look interesting."

Remus walked over from where he'd been browsing and keeping an eye on Harry. His eyes had not left the cub as soon as the assistant had approached him.

"My nephew is very bright," said Remus, holding out his hand for the assistant to shake, "we usually let him pick whatever he wants to read. Within reason, of course."

The assistant smiled, "of course."

The two men continued to talk as Sirius joined Harry.

…

Two hours, (and sixteen books) later they left the bookstore and headed down the alley, stopping the different stores. As it was getting late, they walked to the Apparition point to head home, over Harry's objections "just a little longer?" he begged.

Remus ruffled his hair, "we'll come back, don't worry cub."

Sirius smiled, "it's getting late pup. We need to get home. It'll bw dark soon."

Harty gave that exasperated sigh that only young children can manage, "Ok, but we will come back, right?"

Sirius smiled and picked him up, getting ready to Apparate, "you bet! Now let's go home."

….

After dinner was finished, Harry curled up on an armchair to read one of his new books. Remus sat with one of his own while Sirius turned on the telly with the volume on low.

..…

Albus Dumbledore entered his office with a sigh. The International Confederation of Wizards meeting was always a trying one. For some reason, they never seemed to look to him like the British Wizarding world did. Like they were supposed to. _Ah well,_ he thought as he seated himself behind the desk and popped a lemon drop in his mouth, _they'll soon come around._

He looked around the office at all his gadgets spinning merrily. The only concern was that the health monitor he'd placed on the boy hadn't changed. He'd only put it there to make sure that the Dursleys didn't go too far. _Though the non existence of any abuse in the last couple years can probably be explained,_ he thought exasperatedly, _they must be afraid of the boy's godfather. Damn Black. Him being free was every bit as annoying as I thought it would be._ He popped another lemon drop. _At least he hasn't found out about any abuse._ Now that would be a disaster. He would immediately remove the boy, and that would be the death of all his plans. Bad enough he and the werewolf were visiting the boy, if he didn't have the influence of the Dursleys….. He sighed and ate another lemon drop. _At least they haven't told him about magic yet. On that, at least, they still obeyed my wishes._

…..

Two weeks later, the little family had another 'visit' with Arabella Figg. After she watched them subtly (or not so much) signing to each other from where she was bringing tea and biscuits for them.

She came in set the plate of biscuits on the coffee table, and asked, "so how long had Harry known about magic?"

Remus and Sirius gasped, and Harry looked sheepish.

"W-what do you mean?" asked Sirius.

"Oh, don't bother," said Arabella, taking a cup of tea and sitting in her usual seat, "it's obvious you know each other better than our few short 'visits' would allow. I have to say the sign language is brilliant, but I've been living in the Muggle world long enough to at least recognize it even if I don't know what you're saying."

All three looked at her gobsmacked. They squirmed under her knowing gaze.

'If it's Albus you're worried about, I'd never tell him," Arabella smiled and sipped her tea, "after all, I haven't yet. And I noticed the sign language our first meeting and never said a word."

Harry smiled, "I found a trunk my parents left for me when I was 5."

Sirius smiled, "Harry finding that trunk was what got me out of Azkaban."

Arabella's eyebrows went up, "Oh? Tell me more."

Remus smiled, "would you mind if we sweep your house for charms first? It's not that we don't trust you, but…"

"Of course! Go right ahead," said Arabella.

Remus waved his wand in a complicated pattern and got no response. He proceeded to the other rooms to do the same. Five minutes later he was back.

"There were two," he said, sitting down, "one here and one in the room that was Harry's when he stayed overnight. It's lucky I cast Muffliato when we first came in."

Arabella gasped, "oh! I never even thought of that! How **DARE** he?!"

"Apparently he dares a lot," grumbled Sirius, "there are many things I intend to bring up with him, once Harry starts at Hogwarts. Care to join me? He asked with a grin on his face.

Arabella smiled a smile that did not bode well for one Albus Dumbledore, "if you'll give a lady a lift, I would LOVE to join you," she said, "I may be a Squib, but I can still brew a decent potion. And a few other things I can name."

Both Remus and Sirius shuddered at her tone, while Harry perked up.

"Cool!" he said excitedly,"can you teach me Potions? It looks really cool, but Remus says he only has to look at a cauldron and it melts. Sirius says he only did enough for Auror training."

Arabella smiled, "I think I can manage that."

Harry smiled widely and took a biscuit from the plate, "thank you!"

"You're welcome dear," Arabella said, "and I want to say I'm sorry for giving you a hard time when you came over. I didn't think those people would let you come back if you had fun here."

Harry smiled, "that's OK. They probably wouldn't have let me go anywhere I thought was fun."

Sirius and Remus smiled as they sipped their tea, "maybe we should talk," said Remus.

"Yes we should," said Arabella.


	34. Chapter 33

**Chapter Thirty-Three**

The December session of the Wizengamot was just coming to a close. Now that Arabella was a part of their little family, a portal had been created from her house to the trunk, Now Remus came with him to every Wizengamot meeting, and Arabella would port over to the trunk to watch Harry. They still absolutely refused to leave Harry alone with the Dursleys. Whenever they were forced to see the Dursleys nowadays, Vernon seemed to have a permanent scowl along with the purplish tinge to his face that they had become familiar with over the years that said his temper was near to exploding.

Dumbledore had not attempted to talk to him again, apparently hoping to maintain the status quo. Umbridge, after having her last two attempts thwarted rather soundly, contented herself with glaring viciously at them at every opportunity, along with the occasional snide comment. Sirius knew she was far from done with them or her foul laws.

Remus was just packing up his notes and talking quietly with Sirius about the session when they were approached by Lady Augusta Longbottom.

She smiled at them, "hello Lord Black, Mr. ….Lupin, or is it Lupin-Black?"

Remus smiled as he shook her hand, "it's just Lupin, Lady Longbottom."

"Please call me Augusta," she said, "perhaps we could talk. Would you have tea with me at Longbottom Hall?"

Remus and Sirius looked at each other, they both wanted to get back to Harry, but they couldn't say that. Lady Augusta Longbottom was known to be one of Dumbledore's staunchest supporters.

"That would be wonderful," said Sirius, "we can't stay long though. My husband and I have….plans later." He said with a crooked smile.

Augusta smiled knowingly at them, "of course. I promise I won't keep you long then."

The three quickly flooed to Longbottom Hall, where the elves soon had a lavish tea set out.

"Now," said Augusta, taking her cup and adding sugar and cream, "first, I want to apologize for the lateness of this..talk. I admit I've been struggling with this for awhile now."

The two Marauders looked at each other, "what do you mean?" asked Sirius.

"The same time as the letter that freed you appeared, so did this." She pulled a letter from a drawer near her chair and handed it to Sirius. He took it and read aloud;

 _ **Dear Alice, Frank, and Augusta,**_

 _ **I hope you never have to read this, but I wanted to leave you something. Things haven't felt right for a while now, and I want to warn you. I have some serious concerns about this prophecy, and Albus' seeming obsession with it. I have no proof of anything, it's just the way he looks when he talks about it makes my instincts go crazy. I know how much you look up to him, how much we all do, but please be careful. Give Neville a kiss for me.**_

 _ **Love,**_

 _ **Lily Potter**_

Sirius and Remus finished the letter at nearly the same time and looked at each other.

"You can see why I wanted to talk to you," said Augusta, "but I hope you can understand why I haven't before."

Sirius nodded, "I can understand that."

Remus nodded. "we all looked up to him."

Augusta smiled, "thank you. Now, I wanted to talk to you about this prophecy. Do you know about it?"

Remus and Sirius looked at each other and nodded, "James and Lily told us there was one, but they didn't know the exact wording. Something about Albus not wanting it to get back to Voldemort, and since we didn't know who the spy was back then, we all agreed."

Augusta nodded, "so did we. After…..after what happened…." She seemed to struggle for words, "he told me it was Harry the prophecy talked about. That he was marked. But that's all he would say. And I admit….I was…too distraught to question him further.

Sirius nodded as Remus passed the distraught witch a handkerchief, "completely understandable," said Sirius.

Augusta blew her nose lightly, "thank you. Now, I wanted to talk to you about young Harry, and how to prepare him for this."

Remus and Sirius just looked at each other.

Augusta cleared her throat, "I've been reading Frank and Alice's journals. It's only been in the past year or so that I've been able…." she cleared her throat again, "and I see that Alice had some of the same fears as Lily. I heard Albus put him with his Muggle relatives, and I'm concerned he has some kind of plan. I know Minerva agrees with me, and she had concerns when Albus placed Harry with his relatives."

Sirius and Remus looked at each other again, they wanted to talk to Augusta, and even Minerva, but they were both a bit too close to Dumbledore. More people in their camp and looking out for Harry, the better as far as they were concerned. At the same time, they didn't want to take the chance that Dumbledore would find out evactly how much Harry knew.

Augusta took one look at the pair and held up her wand, "I Lady Augusta Longbottom, of the Ancient and Noble House of Longbottom, swear on my magic to never knowingly harm Harry James Potter, or reveal any of his secrets."

Remus and Sirius both looked at her surprised. They hadn't been expecting a magical oath.

"Now," said Augusta, putting her wand away, "how long have you been in contact with Harry, and what does he know?"

The two Marauders looked at each other again, stunned. The words _How did she know?_ Were written all over their faces.

After looking at each other for a few more seconds, Sirius nodded slightly and Remus cleared his throat, "Lily and James left him a trunk…"

And from there, they told her everything.

…..

Harry smiled as he showed Mrs. Figg…. _No_ he told himself with a smile, _Aunt Arabella._ His garden and the woods they had planted. Thanks to his Mum's fertilizer, the trees were flourishing and even starting to bear fruit. She had also been teaching him potions, which he loved. He loved the way the ingredients mixed together like in cooking. This was one of the reasons he had loved cooking for the Dursleys. Not just for the fact that they left him alone, but for the way he'd been able to put all the different foods together to make something new. It gave him a small sense of accomplishment. No matter what they said, he'd been able to do it, and the few times he'd actually been able to taste his own cooking, he thought it had been pretty good. And even though Remus and Sirius didn't let him cook on his own anymore, he knew he could still do it, and had surprised them a few time with breakfast in bed, especially after the full moon. They always told him that he didn't have to cook for them, but Harry was always happy to help his family.

And that was all that mattered.


	35. Chapter 34

**Chapter Thirty-Four**

Augusta Longbottom had never been so angry. After Remus and Sirius had finished their story, with many memories as proof, the "proper" Dowager Lady Longbottom had proceeded to swear vehemently for over 20 minutes. With several things she wanted to do to the "manipulative old bastard." Things that caused Remus to grin as Sirius cackled maniacally.

Once she calmed down, they had a nice tea and made a date for Harry to meet Neville.

"Now," said Augusta, "I also wanted to talk to you about Minerva."

The two Marauders looked at each other with a little concern.

"Oh, don't look like that," Augusta said with a laugh, "if she knew even HALF of what I do, Albus would already be a stain on the wall."

"Yeah," Sirius chuckled, "we've been on the end of her temper before."

Augusta frowned, "you've never purposely put a child 5n danger," she shook her head, "what she did to Alge after he dropped Neville off Blackpool pier…..Mind you, I was right behind her….."

They looked at each other, "when was this?" asked Remus, and Sirius asked, "what did she do?"

Augusta chuckled, "well, this was almost a year ago, and Alge still walks with a bit of a limp. He also refuses ever to be in the same room with her again."

Sirius broke into loud laughter, "wow, I don't blame him!"

Remus smiled, "Ok, if she takes the same oath as you, we can meet her the day before Christmas Eve, and then we all can spend Christmas together."

Augusta smiled, "that would be wonderful. All right, she's already taken the oath."

They looked at each other, gobsmacked.

Augusta smiled, "she did that after I told her it would be better for me to do it in front of you. I can show you the memory if you like."

"Not necessary," said Remus after a moment, " if you're offering a memory, that's proof enough for us." Sirius nodded.

"Then I can have her to visit here next weekend, and we can meet Harry once Christmas break starts." Augusta said.

"That sounds fine," said Sirius.

"The Christmas break for Harry's school starts, a couple days before Hogwarts, so we can meet sooner if it's all right with both of you." Said Remus.

Augusta grinned, "I'll floo tonight and ask her for tea. Please feel free to join us."

Sirius smiled widely, "thank you. I think we'll take you up on that."

…..

Harry smiled as the cauldron in front of him bubbled and the potion turned the correct color. Aunt B (she had told him to call her Aunt Bella if he wanted, but Sirius said that reminded him of his crazy cousin, so it was just Aunt B.) said that looked good.

"I'm no Potions Mistress, but that looks perfect Harry," she said.

Harry smiled at her, "potions really is like following a recipe, isn't it? Only with different ingredients."

Aunt B. chuckled, "yes it is."

"Is this one done, then?" he asked, taking it off the fire.

"Yes," she nodded, "just let it cool a bit and then we can bottle it."

"Okay," said Harry eagerly, "what can we do now? I know I can't fly, 'cause you're afraid you can't do anything if I fall, but what else can I do?"

Aunt B chuckled, "well, if you're that bored, we can always go to my house. I have some new cat pictures for you to see…" she burst out laughing at the look on Harry's face and reached over to ruffle his hair, " I couldn't resist. How about we bake some biscuits?"

Harry smiled at her, "OK! Can we make different kinds?"

Aunt B smiled, "only if I get to take some home with me," she joked.

Harry smirked, "hmmmm. I don't know…"

She ruffled his hair, "scamp. Now help an old lady out of this chair and we'll head to the kitchen.."

And that's just what they did.

….

Remus and Sirius flooed into the living room to find it completely empty. They hung up their outer cloaks and made their way toward the backyard, thinking Harry would be in his garden.

"Harry?" called Remus.

"In the kitchen!" he called back.

The two walked into the kitchen to find complete chaos. Flour. Was. Everywhere. The entire kitchen was covered in flour, including the two bakers. The only neat thing about the kitchen was the five different mixing bowls set out on the counter. Everything else was covered in a mixture of flour, sugar, and brown sugar, with a smudge of peanut butter or oatmeal here and there. There were even a few raisins and chocolate chips stuck to the walls

Sirius and Remus both burst out laughing, "what in the world happened here?" Remus chuckled.

Harry smiled sheepishly, "Dee showed me some magic before. I just wanted to try it."

"And then the room exploded," chuckled Aunt B, who had flour and bits of cookie dough sticking to her hair.

"I guessed that," said a still chuckling Sirius.

Remus waved his wand, and the kitchen started to clean itself up, and the mess disappeared from Arabella's hair.

"Thank you," she said.

"No problem," said Remus, "I'm guessing you still want a shower right?" he smiled.

"Oh yes," she said with fervor as she headed for the room they'd given her when she first started helping them.

Just then a timer dinged, and Harry said, "my biscuits!"

Sirius took the potholders from Harry and got the trays of biscuits out of the oven.

"What kinds are you making?" asked Remus as he started to make tea.

"Those two," said Harry, pointing to the trays now sitting on the counter, "are oatmeal raisin and chocolate chip. I have dough for peanut butter, sugar, and all chocolate in the other bowls."

Sirius whistled, "that's a lot of biscuits."

Harry grinned, "it's almost Christmas. I wanted some for my class's party and some for us."

Remus ruffled his hair, "that's my smart cub. "

Sirius nodded and reached for a biscuit, only to have Remus lightly smack his hand, "after dinner." Remus mumbled.

"Awwwwwww," whined Sirius.

Remus smiled, "I swear you're worse than Harry. "

"Hey!" yelped Sirius, "I am not!"

Remus smiled wider, "you are too."

Sirius huffed, "am not!"

"Are too,"

"Am not!"

"Are too."

"Am not!"

"Children!" said Arabella, "enough arguing. Isn't it about time for dinner?"

They looked up sheepishly to find a smiling Arabella and Harry rolling on the floor, giggling madly.

"Why don't we give ourselves the night off and order out?" asked Remus.

"Yaaay!" cheered Harry, popping up, "pizza! With pepperoni and lots of cheese!"

The three adults smiled at his enthusiasm, "all right pup. One pepperoni and extra cheese pizza coming up."

"I'll head to my place and order it from there," said Arabella.

Remus nodded and handed her a few notes, "you can come back when you're done ordering. The doorbell charm is still there from last time."

"All right. I'll let you know how long." She said, taking the notes and smiling as she headed for the portal room.


	36. Chapter 35

**Chapter Thirty-Five**

 **A\N I'm sorry if I didn't make it clear before, but they used Augusta's pensive. Pensives are rare and expensive, but something I think all the old families will have. At least in this fic. I also have a lot of trouble writing accents, so I hope I can be descriptive enough to make up for it.**

Two days after the Wizengamot meeting, Augusta did as she had promised and had Minerva over for tea and to meet the two Marauders. They left Harry and Arabella once again baking up a storm, though Harry had promised not to try any more magic yet.

Minerva had listened and watched quietly as they again borrowed Augusta's pensive to show their memories, along with a few of Harry's and even Arabella had given a few of her own. Her face grew steadily whiter, though the telltale red blotches that showed her growing temper were very visible on her cheeks. After seeing Harry's memories, the teacup she was holding practically blew up in her hand, causing several cuts. After seeing Arabella's proof that the headmaster had known about Harry's treatment, she had sworn to walk right back up to the school and "tear the old bastard to pieces small enough for cat litter" and a few other things that made the two men VERY happy they'd never made her quite THAT mad.

"I'm going to kill that man!" she said, her Scottish brogue thickening as the blotches on her cheeks grew redder.

Sirius grinned, "as much as I'd love to watch that, we're doing it this way for a reason."

The fact that _Sirius Black_ of all people was advocating patience made her snap out of her temper-induced rant. She looked at him then Remus and finally Augusta. Her old friend nodded at her and the professor returned her sharp gaze to Sirius, making him feel much as he had when he was a student in her office. The other students didn't call it the lion's den for nothing.

"What is your plan?" she asked.

"Well," said Remus, "at first, we were using the trunk as sort of a bolthole. A way to get around Dumbledore and keep the protection."

"And now?" she questioned.

"It's a way to keep old Dumbles clueless and torture the Dursleys." Sirius said bluntly, "ever since we found out he bound Harry's core-" he didn't get in another syllable, or even a breath, before the lioness roared and the room shook.

" **He did** _ **WHAT?!"**_ she shrieked, and both Marauders swore the room did actually shake. Sirius was very tempted to turn into Padfoot and hide behind the sofa, though he didn't think it would make much difference.

Remus nodded, looking pretty much how Sirius felt, "we found that out just after his birthday. When we went to Gringotts."

"I…see," Minerva said, her voice was somewhat softer, but her face would most likely have scared anyone nearby into a coma, "and why are you staying there? Just to torture those awful Muggles?"

Remus smiled, "that and it's kind of become home. Potter Manor is great, and Potter Island is better. But honestly? We love it. Harry loves his school, and we've made it a home over the past year."

"Harry loves working in his garden," Sirius said with a smile, "we even made a little forest where we can go running on full moon." He squeezed Remus' hand.

Minerva gave the first smile they'd seen since the meeting started, "it doesn't hurt that you can literally pick up your home and move it anywhere." She said slyly.

Sirius laughed, "no it doesn't. That's currently the only thing keeping the walrus from losing his temper."

"Walrus?" she questioned, raising one eyebrow.

Sirius shrugged and answered, "Eh, it's what we call Harry's uncle. Trust me, there are a lot worse things I could call him.'

Minerva nodded, "when can I meet Harry?" she asked.

Remus smiled, "now if you want. We have Dee at home with Harry and Arabella. We were going to have him over later to play with Neville."

Minerva smiled, "I'd love that," she frowned slightly, "before you call him, I have one question."

"Anything," said Remus.

"How in the hell do I _**not**_ rip the old bastard's beard off as soon as I see him?" she asked.

Sirius smiled wickedly, "do what I do. Think of two things, how his face will look when all his plans literally blow up in his face," he snickered.

"And the other?" Minerva questioned.

Remus joined Sirius in his wicked smirk, "There are far worse punishments for Albus than simply ripping him apart on sight."

Minerva smiled, "and picturing one of those might help me get past his Legilemency probes."

"True," said Remus.

"Do you want me to call for Harry now?" asked Sirius.

"Of course!" exclaimed Minerva.

"Dee!" called Sirius.

There was a pop and the little elf stood in front of them, "what is Mister Siiriis wishing for?" asked Dee.

Remus chuckled, "please bring Harry and Arabella here." he said kindly.

"Yes, Mister Remoos," said Dee just before she popped away.

A few seconds later, Dee popped back with Harry and Arabella. Harry ran over and hugged his uncles while Arabella shook hands with the two ladies.

"Uncle Moony," said Harry excitedly, "Dee made a Little river for your woods. And a couple of streams and a pond. We planted some more trees too and-"

Remus laughed, "that's great cub, but we brought you here to meet a couple of people."

Harry noticed the two ladies smiling widely, "oh! I'm sorry!" he exclaimed hiding slightly behind Remus.

"That's all right," said Minerva smiling, "my name is Minerva McGonagall, I'm a professor at Hogwarts."

Harry widened his eyes, "did you teach my parents?" he asked.

Minerva smiled, "yes I did, and I'll be happy to tell you lots of stories later."

Harry smiled at her, "Ok!"

Sirius smiled, "and this is Lady Augusta Longbottom."

Augusta smiled, "Oh pooh! You can cal me Aggie or gran." She said, waving her hand, "and this" she held out her hand in the direction of a somewhat pudgy boy who took it shyly, " is my grandson Neville. His mum was your godmother Harry. And Lily was yours, Neville."

"Really?" asked Harry, when Neville nodded shyly Harry hugged him, "then we're brothers!" he smiled happily.

Neville's eyes widened and he smiled, "hi brother. Want to go play with my toys?"

Harry nodded and looked at the adults, "can we?" with his puppy dog eyes on full, soon joined by Neville.

Augusta smiled, "oh go on. Take Harry up to your room. We'll call you in a while for supper."

"Thanks Gran," said Neville, taking Harry's arm.

"Thanks!" echoed Harry, just before both boys bolted out of the room like it was on fire.

The adults all smiled at the two boys, they all knew that no matter what happened, they would all be just fine, at least for now.

And that was all that mattered.


	37. Chapter 36

**Chapter Thirty-Six**

Christmas Eve found the ever-growing family in the living room of the trunk, happily watching the boys decorate an enormous Christmas tree, (curtesy of an engorgement charm from Remus), and pile the presents high almost all around it. At the moment, there was more than twice as much tinsel in the air as last year, due to Harry and Neville, who had 'exploded' the tinsel on purpose as a prank. Both boys were currently rolling on the floor laughing hysterically as the adults tried frantically to rid themselves of the shiny stuff.

Remus couldn't help but chuckle at Sirius' teary expression "his first prank! I'm so proud!" he exclaimed, as the others looked on with amusement at his antics.

This caused Minerva to give a huge sigh and mutter something about early retirement,

This caused both Marauders to laugh harder as she sent them a mock stern glare, which only increased as she tried to rid herself of the tinsel by turning in to her cat form. The sight of a tinsel-clad tabby cat giving them the hardest glare ever seen caused everyone to burst into uncontrollable laughter and the slight growl they could hear from her only made the situation worse. When Minerva turned back, she sent the laughing group a disgruntled look.

"Sirius here could've told you that wouldn't work," said a laughing Remus, as he pulled out an album and showed them pictures of a sparkle-covered Padfoot from last year. This caused Minerva to quickly join in the laughter.

Sirius sent Remus a pouting look, "why did you take pictures of that?" he crossed his arms and mock-glared at them all, "it's not funny!" which only caused the group to laugh harder.

Minerva looked at him, "but it was funny when it's me covered in sparkles?"

Sirius shrugged, "yup!"

Minerva conjured a hat stand and animated it. It picked up two pillows from the couch and began smacking Sirius with them. The rest of the group began laughing again, which caused Sirius to start conjuring more pillows and banish them at everyone. That started an all-out pillow Battle Royale as feathers and laughter joined the tinsel that was floating through the air.

…..

Albus sat looking over the Great Hall at the few students who had stayed for the Christmas holidays. All of the students were laughing and talking with their friends, simply enjoying the holiday atmosphere.

He glanced sideways at the seat Minerva usually occupied, and wondered where she was. She had unexpectedly requested to leave the castle this holiday, saying something vague about 'visiting old friends.' Though Minerva had done this a few times in years past, she had rarely left the castle since her friend Dorea Potter had died, except for one time when young Harry Potter was born, and another for his first Christmas, but she hadn't left the school since the Potters had died that Halloween night and she'd seen him leave young Harry with the Dursleys.

 _Ah well,_ he thought as he drew a delicious looking lemon cake towards him and took a piece, _let her have some fun, she does do a lot for Hogwarts._ He smiled benevolently down at the students as he enjoyed his cake. _Mmmmnnmm_ , he thought, _almost as good as my lemon drops._

…

The room was covered in sparkly feathers. The sight of a sparkly, feather-covered Padfoot playfully chasing an equally sparkly feather covered tabby cat only made it worse. Just as they were beginning to catch their breath, Minerva turned and playfully swatted Padfoot on his backside. Padfoot yelped theatrically and ran behind Remus, causing laughter to erupt once again.

Once they had all caught their breath (again), the adults cleaned the room and they trooped into the kitchen for dinner. After a quick and delicious meal, the group settled back into the now clean living room for cocoa and biscuits. Grabbing a biscuit, Harry led Neville over to his Legos and started explaining how they worked. Soon both boys had their heads bent, whispering eagerly, happily engaged in a building project.

Leaning back in her chair, Minerva sipped her cocoa and sighed contentedly, watching the boys with the air of an indulgent grandmother.

Augusta looked over, "are you all right Min?" she asked.

'Min' waved her hand, "oh I'm fine. Happier than I've been in a long time. I'd given up on having this kind of holiday when Michael died. For a while I had James and Lily, and little Harry too of course, but-"

Both Augusta and Arabella patted her hands, "I understand. I always wanted children, but then Alex died…" Arabella said consolingly.

Minerva nodded, smiling gently as she returned the hand pat.

"No frowning!" exclaimed Sirius jovially, jarring the three women out of their musings, "it's Christmas! Besides," he gave them a wink, "you have us now. I learned a long time ago, 'Blood is always family, but family isn't always blood.'"

Minerva smiled teasingly, "and just where is all this new wisdom coming from, Mr. Black?" she winked at Remus, "and more importantly, where was it when you were in school?"

"Hey!" Sirius gave an exaggerated pout, "I grew up! We all do sometime."

Minerva and Augusta looked at each other with a quick grin, before slapping their hands to their cheeks and squealing "it's a miracle!" in unison before bursting into giggles once again.

Harry and Neville looked up, "can we go play in the yard? I want to show Neville about sledding."

Remus smiled, "all right, if Augusta says it's OK."

Neville looked to his Gran who smiled, "go on with your friend Neville. Only for a couple hours. Then it's baths and bed for both of you."

"Awwwwww," whined both boys together.

"The sooner you go to bed, the sooner it will be Christmas," said Sirius, ruffling both boys' hair, "now go play." He said, giving them a small playful shove towards the door.

"Coats!" called Augusta, but the boys had already disappeared.

Augusta sighed as Remus chuckled, "don't worry this happens a lot," he said, and called, "Dee!"

The elf popped in, "yes sir?" she asked.

Remus smiled again, "please bring the boys' coats to the back yard and make sure they put them on please."

"Yes sir! I bes making sure," said Dee as she popped away with the coats.

Minerva smiled, basking in the warmth and joy of her family.

 **A\N; I made up the names of Minerva's and Arabella's husbands. I don't remember JK Rowling giving them names. It won't have anything to do with the story, but if I'm wrong, please let me know. Thanks to everyone who reviewed, followed and favorited. You guys always make me smile!**

 _ **Kiani Skyrider**_


	38. Chapter 37

**Chapter Thirty-Seven**

Sirius was jarred awake by a loud noise that preceded the rather violent shaking of the bed. It took him a few blurry moments for him to recognize them as Harry's own version of a wake-up call.

"It's Christmas! It's Christmas!" shrieked Harry at a volume and pitch that had both Marauders wincing.

Sirius turned over and mumbled, "Co…..fee?" in a half-pleading tone.

Remus snickered at his husband as Dee popped in with the longed-for coffee, and a cup of tea she handed to Remus with a smile.

Sirius took the cup from the elf and chugged half of it before screeching in pain as he felt is mouth blister from the heat of the coffee.

Dee looked shocked as she snapped her fingers and a vial appeared in her hand, "Mister Siiris should not bes drinking the coffee so fast. Coffee bes very hot."

Sirius chuckled as he downed the potion, "I had noticed that," he said wryly.

Harry was still bouncing happily between Remus and Sirius, "can we go now?" he asked, "It's Christmas!"

"We _know_ ," groaned Sirius playfully, "why don't you wake everyone else up while me and Moony get dressed?"

Harry half-bounced and half-scrambled out of te bed, "OK!" he exclaimed excitedly before dashing out of the room.

Sirius heard the unmistakable sounds of Harry waking Neville, then winced slightly as he heard the two boys running up and down the hallway shrieking "it's Christmas!" through their laughter. The sounds of groaning as everyone woke up made Sirius jump slightly and chug the rest of his now cooled coffee, before he rushed toward the closet to get dressed.

Remus was already half dressed, but paused to listen and smile as the boys continued to go crazy, and the laughter in the other adults' voices as they playfully scolded them.

"What?" asked Sirius still half asleep.

Remus smiled, "I love the sounds of a happy family," he said, grinning wider as a loud double shriek and a thump was followed quickly by a shout of surprise in Minerva's voice.

Sirius grinned as they quickly finished dressing and hurried toward the noise.

They found the two boys in the backyard, trying not to laugh at a still shocked Minerva, who was covered head to toe in snow.

Both Sirius and Remus chuckled slightly before Remus cleared his throat, "what happened?"

Minerva smiled slightly as she drew her wand and vanished the snow that covered her, "I heard these two shrieking, so I decided to come out and have my morning walk while they were busy," she said, "but they had different ideas. One of them-" here she gave Harry a swift look both Sirius and Remus knew all to well, "had the brilliant idea to try sledding from the shed roof into a giant pile of snow right next to me. I didn't even know they were out here so when I heard the shriek and they landed…."

"You gave a shriek of your own," Sirius said, grinning widely.

Minerva humphed, but everyone could see the sarkle in her eye, and the small smile on her lips. _Now this is family,_ she thought happily.

And everyone could agree with that.

…..

Albus smiled as the students trickled into the Great Hall for breakfast, excitedly talking to each other and showing off their Christmas gifts. Inwardly he sighed, Black and Lupin had yet to contact him about a Christmas visit with Harry. _Maybe they finally decided to give up._ The thought was a pleasant one, but he knew it would never happen. Black was too stubborn. _Besides,_ he thought, _even_ **if** _Black was willing to give up, the damn wolf would never let him. So what could they be planning?_ He continued to ponder the mystery as breakfast finished and the students wandered off. He started when he realized the professors were also gone. He'd been so deep in thought he hadn't even noticed. He headed off to his own quarters, once again deep in thought.

…..

Torn wrapping paper was flying through the air as the boys excitedly attacked the presents. They'd waited until after breakfast, nearly bouncing with excitement through the entire meal. Once the adults dismissed them, Hary and Neville had both almost flown to the large tree and even larger pile of presents.

"Thank you!" squealed Neville as he opened a practice broom like the one Harry had gotten last year.

Augusta gave Sirius a look of trepidation, "don't worry," Sirius told her, "it's a practice broom. You can set it to different heights as he gets older, til he's ready for a real one."

She gave him a small smile in thanks as she turned back to watch the boys tear open the rest of their presents.

Both boys received many books and games, both magical and muggle, Harry added a generous amount to his ever-growing Lego collection, and Neville started his own with an equally generous amount. Harry received a small solicitor's pensive , along with many vials of memories of his parents, and some with him as a baby.

"You shouldn't use that unless an adult is with you," said Remus, "until we're sure you know how to use it."

Harry smiled, "OK," he said, and quickly turned back to the rest of his shrinking pile of wrapped presents.

Once they were done, a house elf popped in and began to vanish the discarded wrapping paper and packaging.

"Dee bes making the Christmas dinner," said the little elf, "my name is being Toby."

"Thank you Toby," said Remus.

Harry smiled looking up from the floor where he'd been deep in conversation with Neville, "can we go flying? Neville wants to try his new broom."

Sirius smiled, "OK. I'll come watch you. Anyone else?" he asked, turning to the rest of the group.

There were murmurs of assent as they all trooped out after the running boys.

…..

After flying for a couple hours, the adults called them in for lunch. Before they could head in, Harry somehow managed to convince them all into a snowball fight. Minerva, Augusta, and Arabella were quite agile despite their ages, but by the end of it they were all (except Harry and Neville) were huffing and puffing as they went in.

Minerva gave a satisfied sigh as she sat down, "I'm too old for this," she said smiling, "but it was fun."

Augusta and Arabella smiled and agreed with her on both counts.

Sirius grinned as he snuck up on Minerva, trying to put a snowball in her hood, so that when she put it up, she'd get a faceful of snow. Not bothering to stop her conversation with Arabella and Augusta, she quickly backhanded the raised snowball in Sirius' hand, causing it to explode in _his_ face instead. Everyone laughed, including Sirius, at the backfiring of his prank. He smiled as the boys kept laughing and rolling in the snow.

Now _this_ is family, he thought with a grin.


	39. Chapter 38

**Chapter Thirty-Seven**

 **A\N This is going to be a time skip of at least a few months. I won't know until I sit down and write the chapter exactly how long the time skip will be.**

Harry's seventh, eighth, and ninth birthdays seemed to pass very quickly. His seventh birthday had started the tradition of the Best Party Ever, as Harry and Neville had named it. The whole extended family would gather in the trunk the day before Neville's birthday, and leave the day after Harry's. During that time, the two boys were allowed to stay up as late as they wanted. They had a blast running around until they were too tired to move, only to be whisked off to bed by an adult or elf, then repeat it all the next day.

The boys also enthusiastically embraced the tradition of the "backyard campout," spending many wonderful nights sleeping under the 'stars,' roasting marshmallows and some other things over a campfire under the supervision of an adult or elf. Sirius and Remus also stocked the lake, ponds, river and streams with fish so they could take the boys fishing.

Harry also loved to introduce Neville to many things in the Muggle world. The family went to theme parks, zoos, arcades, as well as museums, historical sites, and national parks.*

Everyone agreed that the picture of Gran, Aunt B, and Nana Min on their first roller coaster ride was hilarious.

Sirius especially loved to bring it out and laugh, until the day Harry threatened to get the picture of HIS first roller coaster ride.

Sirius sent a betrayed look at Remus, "Moo-neeeeeyyyyy! You swore you burned that!"

Remus chuckled, "I did! Marauders' Honor!"

"Not the negatives!" squealed Harry, "and I got LOTS of pictures made with my allowance."

"You little- I'm sooo gonna get you! Come here!" he said lunging at Harry playfully.

Harry dodged, and Sirius chased him around the room until he hid behind Nana Min, who gave Sirius "Patented McGonagall look #4" The "oh-shit-I'm-in-trouble-stop-you-in-your-tracks" one.

Sirius screeched to a halt and mock glared at the boy hiding behind her. Harry stuck his tongue out at Sirius, who hissed "just you wait" at him.

…..

Albus Dumbledore strode along the corridors of Hogwarts, returning to his office after lunch. He was quite happy with the way his plans were progressing. _It's even been more than a year since Black and Lupin contacted me about visiting with Harry. Could they have given up at last?_ He hoped so, but it was unlikely. Harry's tenth birthday was this week, by this time next year he'd have his Hogwarts letter. _Then all my plans will bear fruit._ He knew he'd have to watch the couple. The closer it came time for Harry to come to Hogwarts, the more insistent they'd be about teaching him what he should know.

Albus sighed, he couldn't let that happen. A pawn with knowledge and the right backing could destroy all his hard work. _Hmmmmmm. Maybe a spell? I put that binding on him_ , _and a few other things, but maybe a loyalty potion?_ He'd have to brew it himself, there would be too many questions if he asked Severus…

Albus smiled as he sat behind his desk, reaching for one of his ever-present lemon drops. _Yes,_ he thought, popping the treat in his mouth and sucking on it, _that will work. This way, even if Black and Lupin tell him things, he'll still be loyal to me._ He smiled as he sat back and enjoyed the candy. Things are working out just fine.

…..

Harry and Neville's tenth birthdays passed with s week-long party, as well as another visit to an amusement park, which caused Remus to wince and groan softly. Sirius squeezed his arm lightly and promised a ton of anti-nausea potions. Minerva sympathized and promised she'd see if she could get some from Poppy Pomphrey or the apothecary. Blushing lightly, she said, "and maybe a few for myself too."

After the party, the family gave themselves a day to recover before heading on a two week vacation to Potter Island. The it was Neville's turn as they spent some time at Longbottom Hall. The Sirius gave a tour of the few Black properties that had been cleansed of Dark magic, and Remus showed the around his home. Minerva promised a private tour of Hogwarts once the boys started school there.

As the years passed, the family separated more and more rarely. Only Minerva spent large amounts of time away, Augusta and Neville as well as Sirius and Remus, had the usual type of political gatherings, either for the Wizengamot, or other "polite society" affairs. Obviously Harry couldn't go, but they all made sure he knew about these things, and what to expect as well as what is expected of him.

During the months Harry had school, Neville had his home school lessons, and after Harry got home they would have an "Heir" lesson. There was always plenty of time for the boys to play, and they were happy and healthy.

…..

Harry's last year of Muggle school began as they always did, with ]

children running and calling to friends they hadn't seen all summer.

Harry smiled, calling to a few friends as he headed toward his new classroom. Just as he was about to enter, he felt a strong shove, and hit the floor, barely avoiding cracking his head open on the hard surface.

As he was attempting to get up, he felt a hard kick to his ribs, "get out of my way, freak!" said Dudley as he and his friend passed laughing into the room.

"Dudley Dursley! Apologize at once!" screeched Ms. Simons, "Detention! And I will be speaking to your parents!"

Dudley's eyes grew wide, it was the first time a teacher had yelled at him like that, "but I didn't _**DO**_ anything! It's not _**FAIR!**_ "

She pinned him with a look, "don't try that with me, young man. I _**SAW**_ you knock Mr. Potter to the floor, and I _**SAW**_ you kick him in the ribs. You are very lucky. You're almost at the age where you can be charged with assault!* Now Take Your Seat!"

After she made sure Harry was alright, insisting he at least see the school nurse, she began the class. All through the day, she made sure to keep one eye on Dudley Dursley.

….

Ms. Simons kept both boys after school. She scolded Dudley one more time and sent him off to detention with a note for his parents. He grumbled and stomped the whole way there.

She turned to Harry, "are you sure you're all right?"

Harry smiled, "yes ma'am."

"Good," she said, handing him a folded note, "this is a copy of the note I gave Dudley. Somehow, I don't think his will make it home. I'm also going to give your Aunt a call."

"Yes ma'am, I'll give it to her," Harry said, stuffing the note in his backpack so Dudley wouldn't see it.

"Go on home, then," she said with a smile.

"Thank you," said Harry as he dashed out.

 **A\N I decided to do a bit more of a time skip than I thought. Part of me wanted to do a chapter or two a year until Hogwarts. That was my original outline, but between you guys and the plot bunnies jumping on my brain, it turned into a lot more. I just hope it flowed all right and doesn't seem too rushed.**

 ***(1) I don't know if the UK has national parks like they do here in the US.**

 ***(2) I don't know if that is the case, either here or in the UK. I just figured she would want to scare the pants off him.**

 **A big thank you to everyone who followed, favorited, or reviewed. You always make me smile. Whenever I have a bad day, I pull up your reviews.**

 _ **Kiani Skyrider**_


	40. Chapter 39

**Chapter Thirty-Nine**

 **A/N To the guest who who wrote about my use of the WolfStar slash pairing. First of all, I am not trying to "convert" anyone. You can't convert someone to something you yourself do not participate in. (As far as I know, anyway.) WolfStar is one of my favorite couples, alongside HHR or Lunar Harmony. When I started a fanfic of my own, I saw no reason not to include them. I wrote it the way I did because I have never tried to write sex scenes before, and I saw no reason to ruin what I see as a perfectly good story with my shoddy attempts to "turn up the heat" so to speak. Enough of my small rant, on with the chapter!**

Harry went straight for the cupboard as soon as he got through the door. He answered Aunt Petunia's question about Dudley with a quick "I don't know," and kept going before she could say anything else.

He tumbled into the living room to be greeted by the whole family, sand Nana.

"How was your day pup?" asked Sirius, ruffling his hair, "wait where did you get that bruise?"

"Dudley," said Harry, "don't worry, Ms. Simons gave his a good what-for about it. She even sent a note home with him about it."

Aunt B huffed, "bet that won't make it a meter out of school before it ends up on the bin,"

Harry grinned, "She thought so too. That's why she sent a copy home with me. I just wanted to show you first, so you can come with me when I give it to Aunt Petunia." He said, handing Sirius the sealed envelope.

Sirius chuckled, "good thinking, pup. Let's copy it so we can see what's up." He said as he walked to the kitchen.

After copying the note, he ripped open the envelope and read;

 _ **To Mr. and Mrs. Dursley,**_

 _ **Today I witnessed your son knock down your nephew and kick him in the ribs as hard as possible. While I admit there was only minor bruising in this instance, I find it troubling because I believe based on both boys' reactions, this is or was a common occurrence. I have also seen from both boys' records that you have been called in for similar situations before. At the time, it was chalked up to "boys will be boys", but now your son is at the age of responsibility. That means if this were to happen again, the school would be forced to call the police and have him charged with assault.* I will also be calling you and sending a copy of this with your nephew. Thank you.**_

 _ **Ms. Violet Simons**_

Sirius passed around the letter and turned to Harry, "are you sure you're OK?"

Harry nodded and pulled up his shirt to show the now black and blue area above his ribs, "just a bruise, see? I've had worse."

Remus huffed, "Mind if I cast a diagnostic charm on you anyway? Just to make sure."

Harry sighed, "OK go ahead."

Remus waved his wand over Harry, and smiled slightly when the charm revealed only minor bruising on his cheek and ribs, "you're good, cub. I'll get you some bruise cream later. For now, want to take this to your aunt?"

Harry made a face, "not really, but it's better to do it before Uncle Vernon comes home. Aunt Petunia will screech, but Uncle Vernon might do something to make you hex him. I like my school and I'm almost done so I don't want to leave it."

Aunt B smiled, "if you had to leave here, we'd just move the trunk to my house until school was over."

Harry grinned and hugged her, "OK let's go!"

They all trooped out of the trunk, Augusta gave a sniff at the cupboard, and the group headed toward the kitchen, where the could hear Petunia working.

She looked up from her cleaning when she heard them come in, "what are you doing in here?" she asked with a sniff.

Harry looked at his family before stepping forward and handing her the note.

"Mrs. Simons sent this to you," said Harry.

Petunia huffed and snatched it from his hand, causing everyone to scowl, "what did you do now fr-" she cut off abruptly seeing the others' faces.

"That's not about Harry," said Remus.

Petunia sniffed and tore open the envelope. Reading quickly she sniffed and glared at Harry.

"What did you do to get my sweet Diddykins in trouble you freak!?" she screeched.

Augusta boomed, "what did you just call him?!"

At the same time Remus hissed, "what did we tell you about that word?"

Harry stood up straighter, "I didn't do anything Aunt Petunia. The teacher saw Dudley hit me," he turned to Remus, " I wanted to ask you something. About what Ms. Simons said."

"What is it, cub?" Remus asked.

"What does 'charged with assault' mean? She said Dudley's at the age when he could be changed with assault."

Petunia grew pale as she read the letter again.

Remus smiled at him, "assault means that one person attacks another person. To be charged with assault means that the police will come and arrest the person, and they will go to court and a judge will decide whether they go to jail or whatever else he decides. I don't really know much about the Muggle laws beyond that."

Harry's eyes got wide, "oh. So Dudley could go to jail if he hits me again?"

Petunia grew paler as the door slammed open, causing her to jump slightly. Dudley came stomping into the room.

"Muuuuum, I'm huuungry!" he whined, "that stupid teacher kept me after school, just cause I hit the stupid free-" he cut off abruptly as he saw the group in the kitchen.

Petunia rushed to her son, "all right Diddy darling. Mommy will fix you a snack in a bit."

Dudley frowned, "but I'm hungry _noooowwwww_." He whined.

Petunia sighed, "we need to talk about this note first Daddy darling," she said, showing him the paper in her hand.

He scowled at the offending paper that was keeping him from his snacks. "how did you get that?" he nearly yelped before he could stop himself.

Petunia pursed her lips, "your cousin gave it to me," she said, "it says you have a copy for me, too." She held out her hand.

Dudley frowned, "I-I- he stole it!" Dudley shrieked, pointing at Harry, "he stole it out or my bag to make me look bad!"

Harry opened his mouth to say something, but Remus touched his shoulder, shaking his head before stepping in himself.

Remus looked at Dudley, "and how would you know that? You haven't even checked your bag yet," he said with a smile.

Just as Petunia was opening her mouth, the phone rang. She answered it quickly, "hello, Dursley residence. Yes, I'm Petunia Dursley. Hello Ms. Simons…..yes I read your note….I see. Yes, I understand, I'll talk to him. Goodbye." She hung up lust as quickly.

Sirius looked at her, "just so you know, if this happens again and the school has him arrested," he looked at her with a tight smile, "Harry _WILL_ press charges, then we will leave."

"But he's a child!" waited Petunia.

"So was Harry," was his short response.

Before Petunia could respond, they heard the slam of a car door, and heavy footsteps accompanied by the jingling of keys.

Vernon Dursley was home.


	41. Chapter 40

**Chapter Forty**

Everyone turned towards the door as it began to open. Heavy footsteps sounded and Vernon appeared in the doorway.

"Pet!" he called, "I'm ho-" he stopped dead in middle of the doorway as he spied the group gathered in the kitchen.

"What's going on here?" he growled, looking at them.

"Vernon dear," Petunia said, "the schoolteacher sent home a note for-" she didn't get to finish as the walrus whirled on Harry.

"What did you do this time, freak?!" he bellowed, face turning purple with rage. He took a step toward the boy, but unlike the previous years, he stood unafraid, simply looking at the purple-faced man currently advancing on him.

"Now see here!" exclaimed Augusta, brandishing her wand, causing Vernon to stop his advance, beady eyes locked on the small piece of wood.

Remus and Sirius each placed a hand on Harry's shoulder before stepping in front of him, wands also raised.

Sirius opened his mouth as if to say something, closed it again, lowered his wand, and shook his head, "you know what? It's not even worth it," he turned to the rest of his family, "they're not worth it," he waved at the Dursleys, "let's just leave."

"Padfoot, that's your best idea yet," said Remus, putting away his own wand, "let's go. Dee!"

The small elf popped in, causing the three Dursleys to sputter and Petunia to shriek.

They were soundly….ignored.

Dee bounced in front of the group, "what can Dee be doing for yous?"

"Pack up the trunk," said Remus, "head for plan B."

Dee bowed, "yes sir Mister Remoos!" she said.

She was about to pop away when Petunia shrieked, "wait!"

Dee glared at her, "I is not listening to bad people who hurt young master!" Vernon had started toward the elf when he was suddenly blasted into the wall. Dee gave Petunia the most hate filled glare any of them had ever seen on an elf, before snapping her fingers and popping away. Vernon slumped to the floor, out cold.

Petunia ran to her husband, shrieking, "what did that creature do to my Vernon?!"

Sirius gave an evil grin, "far, far less then we would have. Trust me."

Petunia's hands fluttered to her throat, "w-what are you going to do to us? Diddy! Come here!"

Dudley however, did not move. His face looked like a mix of sheer terror and absolute rage. Rage won out as he turned to Harry and charged shouting, "this is all your fault! Stupid free-"

He didn't get two steps before he was suddenly suspended in the air by his ankle, Sirius' wand aimed straight at him.

Dudley Vernon Dursley, spoiled brat and bully extraordinaire, did the only thing he could do in this situation, he peed his pants while screaming his head off before passing out to the sound of his mother's shrieking.

Petunia screamed, "Diddykins! You leave him alone!"

Sirius gently lowered Dudley to the ground next to Vernon, "sorry," he said lazily, not sounding sorry at all, "only wanted to stop him getting to Harry. Didn't mean to make him wet himself," Sirius grinned slightly.

Petunia glared at him from between her unconscious husband and son, "what will happen to us?"

"That," said Remus, running his wand over he two Dursley males, causing Petunia to shriek and cover them….badly, "is not our problem. They'll wake up in about five minutes."

"by then," said Augusta with a stern glare, "we will be long gone from this horrid house and it's horrid inhabitants!"

Harry tugged her sleeve, "Gran, what does 'inhabitants' mean?"

"it just means the people who live in a place," she said with a slight smile at Harry's ever-present curiosity.

Harry smiled.

Dee popped back into the room, "everythings is being ready," she said.

Sirius smiled at the elf, "thanks Dee," turning to the group, he held out his arms to Remus and Augusta, "shall we?"

Remus took Sirius' arm and Harry's hand. Harry, ever the gentleman, offered his other arm to Aunt B. She took it with a smile, then the group Disapparated, leaving Petunia still sitting on the floor beside her family.

…

Fawkes sat on his perch in Dumbledore's office. He had been left with instructions from the headmaster to watch the many gadgets that were linked to Harry and come to him if there was any change. Unbeknownst to Dumbledore, the goblins had moved any linked charms to a small statue years ago, and the only change would be if they broke.

Fawkes was currently fighting an inner battle. His mind and body both fighting to free him of the potions Dumbledore had fed him for years. With a final cry, Fawkes fought free of the potions just as the gadget linked to the wards on Privet Drive shrieked and belched black smoke.

Fawkes cried again and flamed out.

…

Minerva McGonagall sat in her office, sipping a cup of tea and looking over the timetables for her Gryffindors. The first through fifth years' were done, and she was relaxing for a moment before starting on the rest. Setting down the tea, she was just about to pick up her quill when a ball of fire flashed above her desk, causing her to jump slightly.

She just managed to say "Fawkes what-" when he touched her shoulder and they both flamed away.

She found herself standing in Dumbledore's office she took in the view of the headmaster's many trinkets when she noticed the black smoke. Quickly coming to a conclusion as to why Fawkes had brought her here, she banished all traces of the smoke and cast a spell at the trinket that had the little gadget whirring merrily once more. With a look to Fawkes, he flashed her back to her office before resuming his perch once more.

Fawkes sighed mentally and trilled to himself, for now, even though he was free, he knew it was best to stay right where he was. The bearded one who was far from as light as he seemed would become suspicious if he disappeared. If that happened, Fawkes knew he would go for the boy immediately. Fawkes trilled again, he would not allow that to happen.


	42. Chapter 41

**Chapter Forty-One**

Harry and his family appeared at Aunt B's house. Not five seconds after they had appeared, Dee popped in with the trunk, shrunk in her hands.

"Where should Dee bes setting up your home?" she asked them.

"You can set it in the room Harry used when he stayed over," said Aunt B., "thank you."

Dee nodded at them and popped out.

Remus sighed, "what should we do first?"

Aunt B smiled, "first, you need to let the school know about Harry's change in guardianship," she said with a sigh, " Petunia will have to sign guardianship over to you."

"I'll get her to sign tomorrow," said Sirius with an evil grin, "I'm _sure_ she'll do anything she can to help us."

They all chuckled at that.

"We can use my phone number for an emergency contact," said Aunt B, "I don't trust the not-so little bully to behave himself."

Remus nodded grimly, "he'll go after Harry."

"And then he'll go to jail," grinned Sirius, "I'll bet the ostrich and the walrus will make him behave after they have to bail his butt out of jail."

Augusta smiled, "sounds right."

Sirius grinned at them, "so," he said, "let's celebrate! We're finally shot of them for the most part. What should we do to celebrate?"

"Pizza!" squealed Harry, clapping his hands.

Remus clapped him on the back, "you got it, cub. Let's go grab Neville, then we can discuss toppings and whatever else we want to do."

"Okay!" exclaimed the excited boy, all but jumping in his shoes.

…..

Albus had flooed back to his office to find everything as it was. Fawkes still sat on his perch, and the gadgets and trinkets he'd set the bird to watch were still puffing and whirring merrily. He nodded to himself before heading toward the Great Hall for dinner.

He smiled to himself as he watched the Hall fill up. _At least the stupid bird is still under the potion_ , he thought, _Maybe that last dose worked better than I thought._

He smile down at the students, new and old, and stroked his long beard as he thought and planned. _This time next year, Harry Potter will be at Hogwarts. Then all my hard work will come together._ He only hoped that the mutt and the wolf wouldn't mess up his plans more than they already had. He'd been hoping to have Hagrid 'rescue' the boy and take him for his shopping, taking care of other business as well. That would make the boy curious and get him on the trail of the stone. He also knew he could confound Hagrid to conveniently "forget" to tell the boy things.

He knew however that now this wouldn't work. Black and Lupin would want to explain to Harry about magic and take him shopping as well as taking him to the train. This negated the plan to have Molly Weasley "show" him how to get to the platform, leaving an easy in for her son Ronald to befriend him. How to get them to make friends?

Still deep in thought, he quickly dismissed dinner and headed for his own rooms. Maybe Harry could 'meet' the Weasleys while out shopping? No, on the train would be better. At least then the boy wouldn't have the wolf and mutt hanging over his shoulder. _Yes, that's it,_ he thought, smiling to himself. He would be making a trip to the Burrow very soon.

….

The family was just settling down for pizza in their living room, when the fire suddenly flared green and Minerva's head was in the flames.

Quickly she explained what happened and the steps she'd taken to prevent Dumbledore finding out.

Remus smiled, "well if Fawkes is helping us, that's definitely a good thing."

Sirius nodded, "another pair of eyes and ears is always good, but especially if they belong to a phoenix."

Everyone agreed with that, even Harry could understand as he had read all he could find on everything. So far potions and magical creatures were his favorite subjects to read about. For the other subjects, he liked to take a more practical approach. Sirius and Remus had began training his wandless magic not long ago, and he couldn't wait until he could get a wand and REALLY start learning.

Minerva promised to update them, and Remus and Sirius promised they would make her a new mirror. They'd already made several pairs, but now they were working on a system based on the Muggle 'cell phone.' This version was designed so that all you had to do was say a person's name to the mirror to call them.

"We're still working on the runes for that, but with the Potter, Black, and Longbottom libraries we should figure it out in no time," said Remus.

"Everyone will want one of those," said Augusta, "these mirrors are so much easier on the knees than a floo call."

Both Minerva and Arabella voiced their agreement. After saying goodbye to Harry and Neville, she pulled her head from the fire.

"If it's so hard to floo call someone," Harry said looking at Augusta, "why don't people put in a higher one for calls and just use the fireplace to go places?"

Augusta ruffled his hair, "I don't know Harry. That's just the way it's always been."

Harry shrugged, "If Uncle Moony and Uncle Padfoot can figure out the mirrors, then everyone can use those to call people."

"You'll make a lot of money then," said Neville, "everyone will want one 'cause it's faster than owl post and easier than the floo."

Sirius ruffled Neville's hair, "true. But I think we'll wait to sell them til after we deal with Dumbles."

Remus nodded, "any advantage we can get is a good one."

Everyone nodded their agreement and settled down to eat their pizza.

….

After the pizza was devoured, they let the boys go off with Dee for another camp-out. They had been told that they were allowed to make a small fire and roast marshmallows for desert. Harry wanted to try making something he'd heard about from a friend who had visited his cousin in America and went camping – s'mores.

So Remus found a recipe then bought graham crackers and chocolate bars along with the marshmallows. Everyone was eager to try the new concoction.

Remus made a plate with the crackers and chocolate, and the boys roasted marshmallows and put one on each cracker, then covered it with another.

The family sat around the fire, enjoying the gooey treat and talking softly, content in the knowledge that, for now at least, all was well.


	43. Chapter 42

**Chapter Forty-Two**

The next day, the family gathered for the short walk to Number 4. Sirius and Remus led the way, with Harry and Neville behind them, last were Augusta and Arabella. Sirius had at first protested everyone coming, but they had informed him in no uncertain terms that they were family, and as Neville put it "family sticks together!"

The adults had all agreed with him, so they all headed for the Dursleys' home.

Remus knocked on the door. When Petunia answered, she made a face like she'd swallowed an extremely sour lemon.

"What do you want?" she hissed, "if you freaks think you can come back here after last night-"

Sirius put his hand up, causing her to stop talking and step back.

"After today," he said, giving her a look that would melt steel, "none of us has any intention of darkening your doorstep again," he smiled wickedly, "unless of course there is another…problem like yesterday's. Then we'll have to…deal with it appropriately."

Petunia winced and stepped away from the door, "there won't be," she said quickly, "now what do you want?"

The group stepped into the house and followed her to the kitchen, where dinner preparations were already underway.

"What we want," said Remus, taking out a sheaf of papers, "is for you to sign these papers giving guardianship of Harry to us."

"You know," said Sirius, tapping his chin, "Vernon will have to sign these too. When is he due home?"

Petunia huffed, "any minute. Is that all we have to do, sign these papers?"

Augusta nodded, "that's all."

"Will they work in the normal world?" she asked.

"These are just for Harry's school," said Sirius, "we are already his guardians in the magical world."

Just then, Dudley burst into the room, "Muuum! I'm huuungry! When's din-" he stopped short when he saw the people in the kitchen and ran to hide behind his mother, "what are _they_ doing here?" he asked in a scared voice.

"They just need your father and I to sign some papers," said Petunia, "dinner will be done in a little while, Diddykins."

"Does that mean I won't have to see the freak at school either?" asked Dudley with a gleeful smile.

"Harry _will_ continue at the school until the year is over," sneered Sirius, causing Dudley to back up, "and _you_ ," he pointed a finger at Dudley, "will _leave him alone_. Or," he smiled wickedly, "you will face a lot worse than jail. You'll deal with _me._ "

Dudley gulped.

Remus gave Sirius a look, but Sirius signed, _**don't worry Moony, you know I'd never hurt a kid. I just want to scare him so he leaves Harry alone.**_

Remus nodded and Harry signed, _**Look I think it's working**_.

Sirius grinned and nodded at Harry.

"What are you doing?" Petunia said, her voice a near shriek, "you're not putting some freakish spell thing on my Dudley!"

Before Sirius could answer her, they heard the sounds of a car door slamming and the footsteps that preceded the walrus' entrance.

Vernon Dursley was home….again.

…..

Vernon Dursley was in a foul mood to eclipse all others. In times past, this type of mood had often led to extra 'punishments' for the freak. But now, even _thinking_ about the boy and those other freaks pushed his temper (and his blood pressure) to new heights. First, the little freak had gotten his Dudders in trouble at school, and then that whole fiasco with his freaky family, winding up with him waking up on the floor to a sobbing Petunia and a still unconscious Dudley.

 _And as if that wasn't bad enough,_ he thought with a huff, slamming the car door and walking up to the house, _one of my biggest contractors decides they want to 'go in a different direction'_ he huffed again, he was certain those freaks had caused this. He couldn't wait to sit down in his chair with some dinner and a stiff drink, or three.

He opened the door and headed for the kitchen, where he could already smell dinner cooking.

"Petunia!" he called, "I'm home!" he went toward the kitchen and stopped dead. The boy and his freaky family were back.

Without pausing to think, he bellowed, " _ **YOU!**_ " and charged straight at Sirius, intent on doing as much damage as possible.

Before anyone could stop him, Harry stood in front of Sirius, hands raised, palms facing out toward the charging, clearly insane, man.

" _ **YOU…..WILL….NOT….HURT….MY….FAMILY!**_ " He shouted, as once again, Vernon found himself blasted into the nearest wall. This time, he remained conscious, but he quickly found he could not move from the wall. He was stuck fast.

Sirius grinned and clapped Harry on the back, "way to go Pup! Thanks for your help."

Remus, Augusta, and Arabella all nodded, ruffling his hair and patting his back.

Sirius turned to where Vernon was stuck to the wall. Petunia and Dudley had rushed to him and attempted to get the clearly fuming man off the wall, but were unsuccessful.

"As we were saying," said Sirius with a cheery grin, "all you have to do is sign these papers giving custody of Harry to us."

Vernon simply glared at them, still fuming.

"Of course," said Sirius slinging his arm around Harry's shoulders, "if you can't even hold your temper _that_ long, I _could_ always let the pup blast you again. I think he _does_ deserve a couple more shots, after all you put him through."

Everyone but the Dursleys chuckled at this, and Harry blushed.

Vernon muttered unintelligibly, his face redder than any cartoon just before the volcano erupted over its head.

"What was that?" asked Sirius, mockingly holding a hand to his ear.

Vernon's face grew redder as he mumbled, "I'll sign your ruddy papers."

" _And_ hold your temper?" asked Augusta, as if doubtful such a thing was possible.

When Vernon nodded grudgingly, Sirius turned to Harry, who waved his hand and let Vernon down.

When Vernon was let off the wall, he was put down much harder than he expected, causing his legs to buckle as he hit the floor hard, landing right on his overlarge rear. This caused a room-wide mini earthquake, which in turn caused several cups and plates to fall from their cabinets to shatter on the floor.

Petunia shrieked as Dudley cowered behind her.

Remus raised his wand. At Petunia's gasp, he said, "I'm only doing this so _we_ don't cut ourselves with the broken shards."

With a wave of his wand, all the broken glass repaired itself and set itself back in its rightful places.

"Now," said Arabella, "will you sign the papers or not?"

Vernon struggled slowly to his feet, "let's get this over with," he said as he made his way to the table.

…

Once everything was signed, the little family made their way happily back to Arabella's house, all giving Sirius a look as he was currently laughing to himself and rubbing his hands together.

"What are you doing?" asked Remus.

"Just planning," Sirius grinned, "remember, the best pranks are the one where they don't _know_ it's a prank."

Remus nodded, a slow evil grin crossing his face.

"And now that we're out of there for good, Operation Dursley Destruction can begin.

They all laughed at that, slinging arms around each other as they made their way home, each adding something to the plans.

Life for the Dursleys was about to get very….interesting.


End file.
